


Damaged Relationships

by gianahennelly



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, daddy bats, daddy superman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: Conner the son of Superman is taken by Lex Luthor and experimented on for two years in an attempt to turn him into the perfect weapon. Devasting his family and turning their whole lives upside down as they try to cope with the loss of their son. Now two years late Conner is saved by Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin. Now back in the real world free from CADMUS's control he must repair his damaged relationships with the people he left behind. As well as being an active member of the team.





	1. Superman Has A Son?

_2 Years Ago_

Conner POV

"Connor dear you're going to be late if you want to make it to school you have to go now." The sweet sound of my mother voice filtered into the air as I struggled to get out of the bed. For someone that is powered by the sun, you would think that I'm a morning person but in reality I hate mornings.

My body seemed to roll out of bed on its own against my will as I haphazardly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. There was no point in getting dressed it is just a Monday.  

As I stumbled down the stairs bleary-eyed I took in the sight of my mother whose sparkling blue eyes and bouncy blond hair seemed to match her sunny disposition perfectly.

I found it hard to look, almost as if this is the last time that I would see her. Her S was displayed proudly on her chest, the sign of the El family back on Krypton. "How is it that you managed to be late and you can fly seriously your father is never late for anything."

I rolled my eyes, yes how could I forget the great and mighty superman at night and the great Clark Kent reporter for the paper during the day. She never let me live it down and lately it had been really bugging me.

But as I choked down my frustration I gently kissed my mother cheek as I sluggishly walked out of the house. I slung my black bag over my shoulder before making sure that the coast was clear before taking off.

I landed in the alleyway that way right around the corner from my school. I look around before stepping out of the shadows. Before I even knew what is going on there is this searing pain in my head forcing me to the collapse on the cold ground.  

"I can't really believe all it takes is a green rock, how lame." I moaned as the searing pain became all-consuming. But as I opened my eyes fighting through the haze of pain I saw him. A man with a shiny bald head looming over me. Lex Luthor.

"Fight me without the rock, you coward." My voice came out strained and weak as I fought to stay awake.  Luther never responded he laughed maniacally but didn't really say anything for a few moments.

"Why? So you can kill me with your heat vision or freeze me with your ice breath or whatever. I think not little boy." Someone hurriedly handed him a syringe with something it in it. "Sir are you sure that we should take the son of Superman, he will come looking"

He paused for a minute as a sadistic smile formed on his face as he plunged deep into my skin with a slight pinch. I felt my eyes sliding close as I got one last look at him he smiled at me deviously.

"Mark him project Kr we don't need a clone of Superman anymore we have his son." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Present Day

Robins POV

I ran for my life at this point there was nothing I could do no matter how ashamed Batman would be I couldn't figure a way out of this jam. My lung burned from running. it felt like we had been doing this for hours. Our best bet at the moment was to head to Project Kr and hid out there, plus it seemed really important.

Maybe I could salvage this if I just found out about this project then we could contact the league without it looking like we needed to be rescued. I ran at full speed until I was safe in the slowly closing project doors.

Aqualad slammed the door behind him, with a large thud the door slammed shut and I managed to get a good look around the room. But my eyes faltered in the pod. A kid was there in a glowing white suit he seems a few years older than me.  

I heard kid flash gasp before he ran over to the pod and pointed at the sign. "I should have to know big K little r, Kr it is the atomic symbol for Krypton."

No way there was no way that they just have a rare alien species lying around, what am I look at right now. My main race with possibly as I hacked the console as fast as I could. I got the data in record time but it was all so mind-blowing.

"You guy have to come and see this." Kid flash ran over to me his red and gold suit glowing brightly in the princes of the UV-light hitting the pod. But I pushed the thought and irritation out of my mind as I read the information out loud.

"A pure blooded Kryptonian, the son of Superman and an unknown Kryptonian. Was taken on his way to school and is being brainwashed to replace Superman." I look at Aqualad and then at KF "This is wrong they are making a slave of Superman's son. We have to free him, think about how the kid would feel if he found out he killed his own dad."

I look at the both of them and nodded my head before hitting the unlock button and watching as the pod split open. He growled and moan as he dropped to the floor staring at us.

For a moment they were joyful but as he shifts to look at the three of us, his piercing blue eyes seemed to become dull as all the depth left them. Leaving nothing but a shell as he roared in anger gripping his head tightly.

As I looked back at the pod I could see the horns on top of the genomorphs head were glowing a crimson red. They must be giving this kid telepathic orders. This can't be good.  

He charged after us not stopping to think that we were the ones that freed him from his pod. He pounded at us until finally I was subdued along with the others we passed out before we knew what hit us.

"Get up there isn't much time." A voice rang out in my head, like an echo or disembodied voice forcing my eyes open. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could see him. The kid that put us in these stupid pods but he didn't say a word.

His deep blue eyes were glazed over in confusion. I sighed and looked at him, I shouldn't be angry it's not like he wanted to attack us.  I had at least think that there was a part of him that was holding back because he didn't you his freeze breath or his heat vision.

"Hey what do you want." I look over it kid flash and sighed as I got out my lock picker and went to work. "Hey KF it's probably not a good to piss off the guy that could  fry us with a look."

I looked at Superboy and he seems to give me a guinea and amused smile but there was something about it that seemed familiar. He placed a hand to his head and moaned and he reopened his eyes but they weren't clouded over this time. "My head this has felt like one big bad dream. What am I doing here?  What the hell am I wearing?"

He looks at himself and the than us and I watched as his eyes turn red and he burned away our cuffs before smashing them to piece. "I knew it you purposely didn't use your heat vision on us." He glared at me as his eyes softened and a sad expression appeared on his face.

"Sorry it's like I was there but I wasn't the one in control, I was just sitting in the back seat forced to watch. I try not to go all out on humans. At least that was what my father always told me." I jumped down from my pod as he spoke absently.

"What's your name?  How did you end up here?" He shook his head and then looked at the door. "We can talk later they are on their way we should get out of here." He looked at us and then used his laser vision to break a hole in the roof before grabbing me and Kalder flew into the hole before diving back down and grabbed Wally. "Alright, we need to start running there are still 42 floors to go." He looked at us his voice was so pure and strong it was weird.

I ran while he and KF lead the way it was hard to believe but superboy seemed faster than KF but then again he was flying and I am sure that he had super speed like his dad. We stopped at an elevator shaft and I open it and shot up my rope.

While Kf followed after me, Superboy grabbed Kadler and flew him to to the top. Once we made it to sub level 1 there was a rumbling sound as genomorph surrounded us.

That was when some creep slithered into sight he was a middle age man with glasses and light brown hair. With a few streaks of gray here and there. A deep throaty growl resonated in my air and it almost sounded animatic.

That was when I heard SB saying something under his breath I looked at him and he seemed furious as his eyes glowed bright red. "Desmond" He was holding a back a growl as Desmond swallowed a neon glowing blue liquid.

"With this, I will be able to restore order back to Cadmus. With this, you will all be re-podded." He drank the neon blue liquid and a ripping sound started to echo and I realize that it was his skin that was ripping this had to be the weirdest thing ever. Great looks like we are so dead.


	2. Things Fall Apart

Conner POV

"Quickly all of you huddle under me" I look towards the three guys who had just saved my life. The spandex was a little lame but I do owe them. I watched as the three of them looked worriedly at each other as if asking the silent question. Can we trust him?

As I waited for them to get their act together the sound of shifting rubble filled my ear drowning out the sound of the city above me. "I get your suspension but the last time I checked I'm the only one that can withstand this rubble."

The lack of faith that the three of them had in me wasn't all that shocking but the fact that they are debating my trustworthiness when their lives are on the line is strange. But as they crawled under me just in time as the full crushing force of the rocks and debris cover me.

A thin layer of dirt cacked my skin as the sound of rumbling rocks ceased and the scent of fresh air filled my nose. As I struggled to throw the weight of the rocks back each muscle and fiber in my body told me to stop.

The whole thing was borderline painful but the kid with sandy orange hair and a bright smile spoke to me. As if he could sense that i was starting to take a toll on me. "So what is your name"

His bright yellow bolt told me that he had to be the sidekick of the flash, were they related maybe his kid. But even in a time like this it was a weird question for him to ask.

"My name is Kon El but my human name is Conner Kent. Nice to meet you I guess." He smiled wide as if he didn't have a care in the world but a I threw the boulder of off me. We were all exposed to the fresh open air. Causing his smile to get even bigger as he spoke in a energetic voice.

"I'm Wally, this is Kalder and this guy over here won't tell anyone his real just call him Robin." I sighed as my muscle aches but not because I had been holding that ceiling up. Rather that this was the first time since I had been posed that I was allowed to move freely. It felt good, felt freeing.

I looked up only to be greeted by the moon, her sliver light shining bright cascading over the land as the stars twinkled and glow behind her silently. It has been so long since I have seen it, seen the sky.

I wonder just how long? It felt like years in the pod but how much time truly passed by. "Do you know how long I was locked away in that pod?" I looked at the three of them and each one looked sad or uncomfortable with my question.

"Two years my friend" Kalder put a hand on my shoulder, the warmth of his skin sent shiver down my spine. It had been so long since I had even got a ounce of friendly or gentle contact from anyone. "Great" I mumbled it honestly under my breath as my eyes darted back to the moon. Dad, mom where the hell are you two? Do you even live in the same house? Do you think that I am dead?

With each haunting thought that drifted through my mind, I could see an emerging floating figure coming ever closer. At first, I thought that my mind's playing tricks on me. But as he got close there was no denying it, it's my dad.

"Dad!" I flew into the sky and hugged him.I didn't feel him move, probably from shock that I am really here. But I sunk further into him nonetheless soon his mind would catch up with the reality that I'm alive. That I'm really here in his arms.

I felt his head lower into my shoulder, as he seemed to tighten and wrap his arms around me. As he spoke his voice, seemed to be filled with a thousand different emotion. But the most shocking thing has to be that he spoke to me in our people's langue.

"Where have you been these past two years? What happened?" I sighed while resting my head on his chest, just taking in his scent for a moment before pulling out of the embrace. Just in time to see my savior's getting chewed out by their mentors.

Something in my snapped I don't know if it is based on all the time that I spent in my pod. But it pissed me off to see adults dictate how we should act. My body simply reacted as I surged forward in the sky, landing quietly next to Robin as I stared them down.

"If I wasn't for them I would be a slave to Lex Luthor! Back off!" I glared at each of them letting my eyes heat up a crimson red for extra effect before turning to see my father flying over to us. Just the thought of him being here is enough to make me smile. "They saved my life, how can you yell at them for that" I spoke to him in Kryptonian forcing him to sigh heavily as he nodded slowly.

I watched as he yanked on Batman and nodded his head off to the side as the spoke momentarily. As he turned back to us he has this deep angry scowl on his face. "Alright meet at Mount Justice early in the morning, is that understood."

Who was he to tell me what to do? Nonetheless I nodded my head before taking out the sky with my father at my side. The cold air flipped around us as the rough corse air whipped into my eyes causing them to take up. But it was perfect it had been so long since I was free and now standing here in a parking lot.

As the sound of Metropolis playing in the background seemed to real. But as I looked around I noticed we wee in front of a old dinner that dad liked to go to during his lunch breaks at work. "What are we doing here?" I stare quietly at him as a wide dazzling green took over his face.

"I figure that you would be hungry after 2 years of not eating." I thought about my two years at Cadmus. I remembered everything they did, like how they simply shoved needles in my arms feeding me my needed nutrition.

They didn't want to risk me breaking the control that the genomorphs had over me. There was no way that they would be able to overpower me without that stupid rock.

I looked down from my thoughts and saw what my father was wearing. God, it looks even cornier and lame in person. "No offense dad but I don't really want to be seen with a guy that wears underwear over a pair of tights."

He laughs light heartily at me even though I am pretty sure that I sounded 100% serious. That, however, didn't stop him from walking into the dinner forcing me to trail after him.

We walked into the restaurant and it seemed like everything stopped and people froze in shock as we took our seat. Even the waitress seemed to stop as she stared at us in awe.

It took him a few minutes but soon she adjusted and took our orders before running off. I sighed and order a steak while my father asked for a burger. As she left people began to take pictures of the two of us and I tried to ignore it.

"Hows mom?" He smiled at me. "Fine she never stopped searching for her, in fact, I am sure she will be excited to see you when we get home." I nodded my head though I was aware of the way that his voice filled with worry at the thought of my mother.

"What do you want to know?" Dad snapped his head up in confusion but I knew that he was faking it. His sky blue eye was full of corners but there was something off about him. Finally, after a few more moments of silence, he put down the confused charade.

"What happened? You would never lose a fight, especially not to a human-like Lex." I sighed heavily forcing my whole body to deflate as I thought back to that event 2 years ago that changed my life.

"I flew to school touched down on the ground when he walked out of the shadows with kryptonite, I was forced to the ground. While he grinned like a madman at me. I never got a chance to fight or save myself he made sure of that."

My tone was harsh and unfriendly, not something that you would hear from the son of Superman. I sighed and didn't realize how hungry I was until they laid the plate of steak in front of me.

I dug in not waiting for my father I'm sure that is rude but then again do I give a shit. I sighed to myself and looked at him he hadn't even changed I get that Kryptonians age very slowly but still.

I looked at him he seems sturdy, content but he was looking at me funny. "What?" I looked at him and he sighed and started to eat his burger only looking up to drink, his soda. God, I missed soda I drank a large gulp before looking at him.

"Noting you just haven't changed if anything you are more solitary." I rolled my eyes at him out of irritation, which only caused his to get angry as he glared. "You're ruder than before, that did change. There was a time where you would never dare to roll your eyes at me."

I laughed at him "No I just did it when you weren't looking super dad." He laughed at me as he spent the rest of the night watching me, eat all of the things that I hadn't had the chance to in CADMUS.

"I suppose now that people have seen you in public with me, we will need to buy you a pair of glasses." I rolled my eyes and this time it seemed like he had officially lost his patience. "Kon El I will only take that one more time."

I cringed inwardly at my full name as I spoke a politely as I could. "No offense dad but glasses won't change a thing only idiots would think that me wearing glasses would make me look any less like you. I not wearing them and you can't make me sorry."

He looked at me this curious look on his face and then he sighed and looked out of the window for a moment at the city he had sworn to protect. "I suppose that you aren't going to be in the spotlight fighting crime anyway." I nodded my head before looking at him he had this worried look on his face but he didn't seem any closer to saying what was bugging him.

"Kon?" I looked up for my 13 plates of food and look at him. "Yeah, dad?" I watched him smile at me and he sighed "Nothing I forgot what I was about to say." I laughed at him he was lying he just wanted to hear me call him dad again it had been two years.

"So how is cousin Korra." I looked up at him and he smiled sadly. "Fighting crime even though I told her it was a bad idea eventually they will link the two of us together and it will be a world of hurt for the both of us. But she is an El and she had to get her way all the time. It's hard to believe that she is older than me." He sighed and looked at the stars there really was something bothering him did it have to do with me or was it league business.

"Did mom join the league yet or does she still think that she is too good to take orders from how did she put it stupid little humans in tights." He laughed and nodded his head "She does some mission with me to keep her mind off of her missing son." I nodded my head and finished the rest of my meal before he paid the check and we walked out.

I walked into the house after dinner it seemed different more haunted than usual. "You're going to be staying in the cave of justice it's more secure and it would make me feel better while I am gone."

I look at him confused and then at the emerging figure coming down the steps. "I doubt mom will like that idea and where are you going." He laughed at rested a hand on my shoulder. "Kali get down here." I watched my mother descend the stair her dark blond curls a mess and her blue eyes glazed over with sleep.

But her eyes widen when she reached the bottom of the steps and smile wide at me. "Kon El you are all grown up." I laughed at her as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm not all grown up I'm 16 mom and I have only been gone for 2 years." She smiled into my shoulder before pulling away. "It had been longer than that Kon El."

I rolled my eyes at her and she simply smiled at me, unlike dad who found it annoying. She said that it should my strong will and pide as I El. She smiled at me pulling me into an even tighter hug "Mom I know that I am indestructible but your super strength is going to break a few ribs."

Eventually, she let go of me and smiled for a moment before placing a hand on my check and examining me. I yawned and I knew that my eyes had sleep in them. She sighed and looked at me one more time before spitting out her orders.

"Come one off to bed you are moving into the cave starting tomorrow." I look at her how could she know that unless she was eavesdropping. "Where are the two of you going and why do you want me gone so bad." They both laughed before looking at me. "We are heading off-world for a little while on a mission for the batman."

He did an exaggerated eye roll and I laughed at him. "so it would be better if you stayed out of sight until Lex Luthor can be put to a stop or until I know for sure that you are safe. Now off to bed." I nodded my head and ran up to my old room, not a thing was changed I am glad I didn't have a have a 14-year-old bedroom.

It was pretty basic an Xbox, flatscreen and black walls I didn't have posters of my favorite superheroes because it was overrated. I sighed and laid my head in my bed I didn't think that I would ever spend another night in my own bed again.

I thought that I would be stuck in that Cadmus pod until they order me to kill my own thought haunted me my whole time in that stupid pod having to kill what was left of the El would have been next cousin Korra.

I was to caught up in my thought to go to sleep I simply turn on the tv and watched the news there was already a distorted picture of my father's and some mysterious Superboy as they like to call me. I sighed and heard a knock at the door only to find my father standing in the doorway.

"Go to bed Kon El." I look at him he has this stern expression on his face that was unwavering. "Not tired" I get that he was worried about me and that I have been missing theses past two years but he was not going to order me around like this. I hated taking orders especially from someone that I haven't seen in 2 years and who I barely know at this point.

"Kon El I am going to tell you one last time tv off and go to sleep." I glared at him and turned off the tv before getting out of the bed and glaring at him "Whatcha going to do old man I'm not tired."

In one swift motion, I was placed over his knees and he had a belt in his swatted me a few times like maybe 10 even though I was indestructible he still has super strength and a leather belt.

In one more swift motion I was placed on my bed and the blankets were thrown over to me. "Don't make me have it come back in here Kon." I groaned and growled under my breath before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Move In

Conner POV

I walked through halls nothing but the echoing sound of my shoes to keep my company. Great I am sticking living in this mountain by myself for the better part of a month. What could possibly go wrong? The buzzing of the fluorescent lights flooded into my ears interrupting my thoughts just in time to stop in front of my bedroom door.

What is the point of this? If I'm the only one living here what is the point of me staying here at all. I could be alone in the house were all my stuff and my old life is. To think that one incident and I can't be trusted to stay home alone.

As I walked into my new room I took in the sight of the blank gray wall with nothing but a large flat screen to decorate the wall. The room overall is petty bland, there are a bed and a closet along with my own bathroom. Really not feeling any safer in this room than in my room at the house.

I laid my stuff on my black hardwood desk, including all my old Kryptonian tech, they were the relics of Krypton that my mom carried on her escpace pod. He was a few years older than my dad when she escaped. As I drifted through the hall lost in my thought I heard an eager voice fill the void silence.

"Hey, Connor" I spun on my heels to see Wally walking over to me, a huge grin on his face. What was with this kid did he ever stopped smiling or was his face stuck like that. I nodded my head at him as I continued to walk back to my room with my suitcase full of clothes.

"So why walk when you can fly?" I rolled my eyes and looked at him brow flying back to the room. I placed the suitcase on my bed and Wally simply followed after me. He is like a puppy following his master around every inch of the house no matter how many times you tell him to go away.

Just as I was about to tell him to piss off I watch him pick up a sleek golden disk on my desk and tapped it causing a hologram to form. Women with dark black hair and obsidian eyes appeared while speaking Kryptonian. "So what the hell is this lady saying."

"Nothing that concerns you, Wally." I sounded a bit nasty but could the kid just leave me alone, I was busy. "Kon El" I turned around at the sound of a demanding and motherly tone. Both my parents were standing with disappointed glare on their face.

The only thing that came to mind when I saw he was thank god my mother didn't wear the same stupid costume as my dad. Really our ancestors are probably at laughing at him as speak. Making the house of El look ridiculous. I sighed and looked at them

"Hi I'm Kon's mother it's nice to meet you, I know your uncle quite well." Wally seemed star struck for a moment before looking at my father. I push past the both of them and walked over to where Kaldur and Robin were standing. "Hey"

They both greeted me cheerfully, I really didn't know what everyone was so happy me I had just gotten my life back only to have it uprooted and moved here. While my parents that I had been praying to Rao that I would see again are now running off to solve another planets problem so excuse the hell outta me if I'm not in the best mood.

None the less I put on a somewhat pleasant smile and nodded my head at the both of them. "Hey" Before either one of them could start up a tense and awake conversion Batman came into the room glaring at me.

Wally eventually showed up and Batman gave us the rundown of how the five of us would be a team. Wait for 5? I turn around when I smelled something strange it was amazing but still strange nonetheless. I turned to see a girl with green skin was she a martian I thought that ere only one martian on earth.

Huh you learn things new every day but I guess when you are stuck in a pod for two year things are bound to change. I felt a hand press firmly to my chest as Wally pushed me out of the way. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her and smiled she seemed to blush if that was even possible I mean her skin is green. "Alright that is it for now"

My mother waved me over, her eyes seemed to sparkle in disbelief that I was really here in front of her. So much so that she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug before giving Batman this look of loathing in her eye. "Mom you good?" I look at her and she sighed and nodded her head sadly.

"Just be careful and try to avoid glowing green rocks okay." I looked at her and smiled before nodding my head, she flew off and my dad stayed put for a second. I didn't know why but then I heard it too. "I'm telling you his mom is hot" I growled under my breath and looked at my father and he smiled at me. "Take care of that but don't go all out."

I nodded my head and he flew away with my mother leaving me in this stupid mountain. I looked back to and she smiled sweetly at me before Wally butted his way in.

"I'm Wally, this is Kalder, this is Robin and this is what did your mom call you Kon El." I rolled my eyes and she sighed "You're from the great house of El wow I thought that you all died when you planet exploded."

I looked at her startled and the at the staring faces around me before nodding my head. "Yeah my father, mother and cousin all escaped the planet before the sun supernova destroyed the planet. How do you know about the house of El."

I look at her genuinely confuse I didn't think that anyone knew the importance of the S on my chest really father turned the symbol into a joke really.

She blushed again uncomfortable by the attention that she was getting from the rest of us. "Well, my uncle went to Krypton a few times he told me about the stories about the great house of El that ruled on your planet. Created the laws and the government. Your family was great diplomats, fighters, and rulers."

I nodded my head thinking about all the old story dad and Korra used to tell me about. "Sorry I am sure that now I made you feel all home tell me do you know the language." I nodded my head and she smiled wide at me. "That's so cool. Can't we fight I have always wanted to fight a Kryptonian my uncle say it is the greatest challenge that any martian can have."

Her smile was bright and cheery and I found it hard to tell her no but I wasn't much for beating on girls just for fun. I smiled at her and she blushed, her green skin truing a cheery red which amazed me.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't feel right fighting you when we are supposed to be on the same team." She laughed at, me and nodded her head realizing how crazy her request. I sighed and looked at Kid Flash and remember what he said about my mom.

"Hey, Wally you want to spare." I looked at him and he smiled at me and nodded his head "Yeah but when I, whoop you but in front of Miss Martian she will fall madly in love with me I just know it." I rolled my eyes and we walked over to the sparing zone and some voice ran out. "Superboy vs Kid Flash begin."

I look at him and he ran faster than I could possibly see. He was really pulling out the stops when it came to impress this girl.I sighed and felt the wind at the back of my neck and caught his fist and looked at him. I looked down at his legs that were still moving and I breathed in a large amount of breath and exhaled freezing his leg before looking at had this horrified and shocked look on his face.

"You do remember that I have super hearing right." I looked at him and then at the door my mother had just walked out of and he gulped. "Hye SB you are taking this all wrong." I punched him and the ice broke as he feels and landed on his ass. I smiled smug at him and then looked at the others and Megan was looking at me funny.

I walked over to them and Kid Flash who had gotten up and ran over to us like nothing happen. He just went back to flirting with Megan wondering what we could do. I sighed and walked over to my room and grabbed my phone I heard it ringing I haven't use the thing in two years yet my father made sure that I had it with me. I walked over to it and heard a voice calling out to me but it wasn't coming from the phone. "Hey, Conner we are heading on the bio ship if you want to come."

I sighed and grabbed the phone and looked at it Maria why that name seems so familiar could it have been my friend from school. No I didn't know a girl name Maria did I. I sighed and walked out of the room and over to Megan who was smiling at me.

I returned it and we climbed onto the bio ship. I sat in the front seat with Kalder while the others talked to Megan. I heard my phone ringing and i just decided to answer it.

"I saw you on the news with your dad where the hell have you been Kon." It all came back to me there was a girl from the planet that was right next to mine she escaped with her parents what the hell was the name of the planet. All I remember is that her parents hated me and my parents hated her.

"Long story and I am kinda busy so I call you later." She sighed impatiently and I could have sworn that I heard her glaring at me through the phone. "Don't give me that Kon El we have been friends since our planets exploded you can't just blow me off. I'm your best friend" I laughed and nodded my head to myself as all the memories started to flood back into my mind.

"I will call you in a little bit I got to go M" She sighed and said well before she hung up the phone and I tired it ignore the states that were coming from my new teammates.

I heard something and then a buzzing sound before I looked at the scene where red tornado appeared. "There is a disturbance in the happy harbor you should check it out." I look at Megan as she nodded her head and flew us down and then look at the hurricane that was forming off in the factory.

I looked at someone that went flying off into the sky at the rate they were going they would crash into the pavement and die from the impact.

"Megan let me out of the ship I have to get them." I watched her nodded her head before closing her eyes as a hole started to appear on the ground of the ship. I jumped threw the hole and flew at my top speed catching the man a minute before he was about to drop to the saw the S on my chest and smiled wide at me.

"Your Superboy the one from the news broadcast." I sighed and flew him to safety "Just don't tell the news what I look like my father wouldn't let me hear the end of it." I look at him and he nodded his head and I left him on a nearby beach and flew back to the building where the tornado originated.

I ran in to see Robin getting his ass kicked by some robot looking thinking. It was red with streaks of blue he almost looks like red tornado except his tornadoes were white and he was wearing a khaki colored cloak. I looked at Robin and then the robot.

"Who's your friend" I ran toward him and Robin called back "He plays dirty. "I punched him and but a tornado hit me. I used my heat vision to destabilize the hurricane and I looked to see Walley chasing him. I watched as he was flung out of the building and he didn't look like he was getting back up.

I flew toward him getting ready to hit him when Aqualad came flying at me. I felt his weight hit me and pin me to the ground. I groaned and looked at him as he got off of me and offered me a hand. "I'm sorry for that." I looked at him and shook my head before running out of the building.

I look over to Megan and she had this smile on her face "Hello Megan is Red Tornado what other robots do you know that can control the weather like that." I looked at her and then at Robin and Aqualad who looked pisted off, I sighed and watch them try to talk to him but he started to summon more tornadoes and lightning cracked the sky's hitting all of us.

It didn't phase me and I flew up to him ready to punch his lights out when another blast of lightning forced me back to the ground. I watched him fly towards us I stood up unsteadily and blocked another hit that was meant for Wally. I used my ice breath forming a wall of ice, I felt something covering us and notice it was the ship.

I collapsed to the ground exhausted I need some solar energy I was out of practice of using all my abilities at once. Megan ran over to me and kept me up but I was pisted at her she was the one that said that he was just red tornado. I sighed and looked at her and accepted the help no matter how pist I was right now I couldn't even stand.

I watched as the other laid defeated on the ground all of them passed out from the beating they were just give. I leaned against Megan and we simply waited for them to wake up. I looked at Wally he was the first to wake up but he was the only one who took little to no hits in the fight. "What happened" I stood up by myself and glared at Megan.

"She mislead us and the used the ship to hide us." I glared at her and she seemed hurt at my words but I was simply, telling the truth. Robin woke up from my yelling and so did Aqualad they looked at us and then at Megan before sighing. "He's right we shouldn't have listened to you hit the showers." I glared at her before flying off towards the trail of destruction people were going to die and it was on her.

I heard a voice in my hand as I fought twister with the guys "I know but I have a plan it is very clear on what we need to do." I sighed and nodded my head listen to the plan though I don't think that getting myself beat so that it could make it look like Red Tornado showed up was a plan but whatever.

I sighed and watched Megan destroyed the robot before looking at the person that had crawled out of it. She smashed a rock on the man's head. I didn't worry too much but the others freaked out and watched her explain that it was an android and we headed back to the cave and talked to red tornado I wasn't paying much attention.

"Hey, Megan can I talk to you privately." She nodded her head at me and I walked to my room and open the door before letting her in. She smiled at the trinkets from my home planet but she didn't poke fun or ask what it was. She was good at staying out of people's business for the most part. I turned to her and smiled before turning back to my bed and motioned for her to sit took the seat and I sighed I was never good at things like this.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier we all make mistakes I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She blushed at me really what was up wit this girl. "It's no problem I put our lives at risk with that miscalculation you had a right to snap at me like that."

There was a ringing and I looked over to see a hologram forming. "Kon El you mother is calling." I looked at the hologram of my grandfather. I picked up the golden plate and the screen shimmer forming a life-size copy of her image. She looked at me and then at Megan with one of her eyebrows raised.

She turned her head to Megan and the looked at me this look coming from her eyes "Am I interrupting something" I looked at her and Megan realized what she meant "I'm going to start dinner see you later Conner." I nodded my head and sighed as I looked at my mothers figure.

"Kon El you are not there to flirt with pretty girls you're there to train and fight and make a difference like all the Els that have come before you." I groaned and looked at her she looked like she was on some planet. All the colors were really vivid it seems like she was standing in a were lush green trees surrounding her and bright red flowers coiling around some of the trees on vines.

"Mom I was just apologizing to her for being a jerk on the mission today no big deal." She nodded her head and looked at me for a moment before cursing under her breath "I hate that Batman sent us on this stupid mission I know I agreed to it but that was before I found out my baby boy was home."

I sighed heavily while looking at her and then at my father who appeared on the screen. "Mom I can take care of myself until you get back how long are you going to be gone."

I looked at her and then at my father who I was still pisted at who was he to beat me for not being tried. "A month maybe two depending on the issues." I nodded my head and looked at them and my mother blew me a kiss before leaving the screen and I was left with my father.

"Kon El has you been behaving I haven't gotten a message from Bats." I rolled my eyes, Bruce was my father's oldest friend and they talk about pretty much everything which is why I know Dicks real name even though he didn't tell me. I sighed and looked at him, he knew that I behaved myself so what was with him.

"Have you talked to that draxton girl the one that your mother told you not to." I sighed and looked at him before looking back at my phone "Yeah I did she called me she is my best friend why don't you just leave us be." I looked at him and he sighed and looked at me before turning back to look at something.

"It's not me that has the problem but at any rate, I have to go behave Kon El I will see you later." I sighed and nodded my head before I hung up the call and walked out of the room and headed to dinner.

I sighed and laid my head down on my pillow this had been one hell of a day my parents were on some planet for the next two months. My best friend called me to yell at me and I am pretty sure the martian girl has a crush on me.

I laughed and closed my eyes when I heard a ring and answered it. A hologram formed in my room and a girl with blond hair and dark blue eyes were glaring at me.

"You were supposed to call me and tell me everything." I looked at Maria and sighed before recounting everything I hadn't told my father about Cadmus. "Kon that is terrible is you okay." I nodded my head and she walked over to my bed and sat down. I smiled and looked at her as she glared at me her gaze softening.

"We should get together while your parents are off the world." I looked at her and nodded my head. "I don't think that the team has any missions and I don't think that it would be a big deal if we hang out. Your parents going to be cool with that."

I waited for her response but I got nothing for a long while. "Sorry my dad walked past the door, yeah it will be no problem meet me at the happy harbor at our usual spot I will see you then." I need my head at her and turned off the phone and close my eyes drifting off to sleep.


	4. So Not Good

Connor POV

I couldn't move the pain was too intense, there is something wrong about all of this. I felt the cool metal straps restrain me, holding me tight against the table as my eyelids struggled to open. With a great amount of effort, I could just barely make out the shape of a man.

He looked to be in his mid-30s with brown hair and a few streaks of gray coming in. Behind him was none other than Lex Luthor the man who had just kidnap me. The man whose only goal in life seemed to be ruining my dad's life.

"Where am I?" I groaned as I felt a large amount of pain shoot through my body. My throat is dry and cracked, ragged with exhaustion so I deluded myself into think that is the source of my pain. But as my gaze began to lie down I could see a green laser beam workings its way into my skin.

I moaned at the burning shooting pain began to spread to the rest of my body. All of this is so lame, how is it that our people's biggest weakness is a stupid ass rock. That I have to endure all this pain and torture because of one rock.

I bit back the screams, while I stared down Luthor and the unknown man. He was wearing a crisp white lab coat so I had to assume that he was the one in charge of this lab. "I told you that he is a feisty one, something like this always made his father scream out in pain the great Superman." He sneered at the thought or mention of my father like it physically pained him to speak about him.

His arrogance and disgusted tone told me everything that I needed to know about him. He is envious and hates him all in one shot what a twisted man. As I turned my cold gaze to Lex, he had this devious smile as the doc came over and turned the beam up but I refused to scream.

I am an El and we didn't scum to torture not like this, not now, not ever. I knew that defence was shining in my eyes with Luthor's eyes gleam with both curiosity and rage.

"You're right this is definitely a new thing for me, maybe it just isn't as effective or his blood is more potent than his father's." I could feel myself losing conscious I was surprised that I lasted this long before I finally got knocked out.

But even in my sleep, I could still feel the pain of that beam. Searing and hot unlike anything I had ever felt before it was enough to drive me mad.

"Conner wake up your disk has been going off all morning and Wally won't stop complaining about it." I groaned at the sound of Mal'ganis gently voice. As my eyes slowly opened I could see a green girl with a bright pink tint on her face looking at me. At first, I didn't really get it till I notice that she wasn't looking at me per say and more like looking at my bare chest.

I groaned as I slowly sat up, my muscle seemed to tenths as I noticed she wasn't the only one in the room. Out of the concern of my eye, I could see Wally leaning firmly against the door. This frown on his face as his eyebrows slipped down as he studies my communication device from Krypton.

He walked over and grabbed it throwing it around like a frisbee. "Could you not do that there are only 3 of those in existence and I would like the number to stay that way. Give it back before I hit you with my heat vision."I knew that my voice had to seem meaning but this early in the morning. With my flashbacks being more frequent. It is almost like I never left that hell hole.

Wally yelped at the sound of my throat before handing me the disk, the cold feel of the slim disk seemed to wake me up a little more as I hit the answer button. No image appears but a demanding voice rang out into the silent morning air.

"Kon El you late get your ass down here to happy harbor port. It has only been a couple days since your returned and you are already going back into bad habits." I groaned and looked at the clock it was 8 am the hell did she expect me to wake up at the butt crack of dawn to meet her. Was she always this demanding or is it a new quirk she got while I was gone.

"When I said our usual spot I didn't mean at 8 in the morning," I growled angrily under my breath as a small hologram took form in my hand. Even in the hologram, I could see the rage glowing in her eyes.

"You're not even dressed you are such a bum no wonder my parents say Kryptonians aren't worth the hassle." I sighed she so didn't just go there. Fine to the port I go if only to prove her wrong and get her off of my back all in one shot.

"Be there in 10" I hung up and looked to Wally who seems star stuck while Megan looked like she was about to rip Maira's head off. What is with the two of them they both act so strange to me.

One is always happy the other is always blushing madly and getting flustered around me. As I took in a deep breath I tried to push all of them out of my mind as I jogged into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, the boiling water felt warm against my skin it has been so long since I have taken a shower, and this water did the trick to waking me up. While releasing all the tension and pain from my muscles.

I only stayed in for a few minute before slipping on a black tee-shirt and blue jeans before putting on my combat boots and grabbed my human cellphone.

I didn't find much use for it but it's not like I would carry around an alien holographic phone and media device. I sighed heavily as I walked into the kitchen, the low hum of the fluorescent lights seemed to block out the dripping sound from the leaky forest down the hall.

But as my hunger grew it was hard to focus on controlling my hearing when all I could think about is eating something. I stumbled slowly into the kitchen as I put on a pot of coffee and slowly made my way around the kitchen trying to find the sugar and creamer. But even as I moved silently around I could feel the eyes of the team on me.

I would have said something but that would take way more energy than I had at the moment. The annoying high pitched beeping from the coffee pot told me that it was done. So as I stared down the tar-like liquid adding my sugar and cream I could hear my phone ringing. Damn, would that girl give me a break?

"Maria I am on my way hold up it's only been 5 minutes since you called the last time." The line was quiet for a moment then an angry and vengeful voice began to yell. "I told you not to talk to that Draxton girl ever again her species is full of savages."

Great I should have looked at my caller id before answering the phone. "I was talking about a different Maria, not the Draxton girl I get it her species and my species don't coexist I got that. So just lay off of me would you" I swear my parents are stuck in their ways.

As she sighed deeply into the phone receiver I swear it was like I could see her. Her shoulder hunching in defeat and frustration as she relinquished the fight and gave into default.

"Fine just be careful with Lex still on the loose you can never be too safe." I nodded my head to myself as if she could even see me. "Alright I just wanted to check to see how you are doing the mission is coming along fine so we might not be here as long as projected."

I smiled to myself for all their fault I loved my parents and to be honest I am eager to have them here bugging the living shit out of me. "Your father would like to talk to you" I didn't even wait to hear his voice I know that he cant hear me.

"Hey dad" I waited for him to respond and for a moment he didn't say a thing. "I don't want you leaving the cave without an escort and by that I mean if Bruce isn't with you, then you don't leave. He is the only one that I trust to look after you while we are gone." I growled under my breath I wasn't a child, so why is he so persistent in treating me like one.

"Don't give me an attitude young man, the last time you went off on your own I didn't see you for 2 years." I grumbled under my breath "Then you shouldn't have let me fly you should have gotten your lazy out of bed and drove me." "What was that Kon?"

I groaned I forgot that he had super hearing sometimes. "Nothing dad" I rolled my eyes angrily as I turned to see the team sitting on the couch perfectly still. They could at least make it a little less obvious that they were listening to me.

"Just don't do anything stupid we should be home in a month I am going to call you later on the disk." I sighed and looked at the time "alright I will see you later" I hung up the phone before chugging the rest of my coffee the only women scarier then my mother is Maria when I am late.

Even with the burning sensation that was running down my throat surely soaring ever patch of flesh, it hit on its way down to my gullet. The only thing I am truly worried about is to begin late. She would kill me and then bring me back to life to clean up the mess.

My body moved on instinct as I started to fly towards the back door of the cave which just so happens to be a beach. I could see happy harbor port off in the distance. I was about to take off when I felt eyes on me one of them being red tornado.

"Conner is it not wise for you to leave the cave, in fact, your father has insisted on it." I looked at Red Tornado his voice was emotionless as always. "All due respect to you I don't have to listen to my father's wishes he's off-world and I got someone I got to meet." "A hot date maybe" I looked over to Wally and Robin there eyebrows were raised.

"Old friend from before I got kidnap, our planets inhabit the same sun right before it exploded. Her parents escaped from their planet around the same time mine did." I looked at them and looked at Megan she had this relieved look on her face.

I shook my head sadly and flew off toward happy harbor I was there within a few minutes and met Maria at the hot dog stand we usually go to. The scent of overcooked meat filtered into the air as an exuberant voice filtered into my ears.

"OMG its really you Kon." She ran into my arms and hugged me tight using her super strength so that I couldn't break free. I laughed and simply hugged her back it was good to see her again. She pulled away and got a good look at my face. "You haven't changed a bit, well you are a little taller but that is about it, oh and you're way more rebellious not afraid of what your father thinks anymore?"

I rolled my eyes at her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah well, it would drive me crazy if I had to live up to the standards of Superman. Your lucky your parents chose not to become superheroes in the public eye."She laughed at me and I forgot how much I love the sound of it, like a symphony of violins.

"So tell me about your team who are they and what are they like. I don't want to have to come in there and bust some and living with my parents isn't that easy they are FBI and CIA I get to hear all about how they save people day after day" She rolled her eyes while I laughed at her and steered her towards the first shop we came to which happened to be a video game store.

"There's Kid Flash a total smartass and he loves to flirt with pretty girls, then there is Robin my dad's friends kid, of course, he was going to make it onto the team. He is pretty chill but he has this thing about finding the opposite of words. Then there was Aqualad he is calm and easy to get along with he is the same age as me the other two I mentioned are 13 and 15 I think. Then there's Megan she is great, but she is a little off" She noticed how my voice changed as we walked the allies of the store looking for a good game to buy.

"Off how" I look at her and sighed she had this knowing smile on her face. "She is always staring off into space and blushing which is weird considering that she is green. Then when she saw you appear on the halo disk she freaked but when I told her that you were just an old friend she seemed to calm down."

I looked at her and she smiles wide and picked out the game that she wanted. "Simple she is head over heels for the teen of steel." She laughed at the way she phrased it before walking over to cash register.

Once we were out of the store I looked at her and she smiled to herself she has this look of pure joy on her face. I smiled "You look like a little kid in a candy shop"

She ground madly at me as this doe-eyed expression took over her usually piercing gaze. "I'm just glad to have my best friend back I was worried that they were never going to find you but they did I owe your team a big thanks."

I stared in shock for a moment as a smile crept slowly onto my face without my consent as she began to tug me out of the shop. I sighed and turned a corner and was met with an amusement park. She looked at me with this wide eyed expression on her face. "Come on Kon for old times sake please." I looked at her and nodded my head before paying the entrance fee for the both of us and going in.

We went on plenty of rides, the vomit comet, the Superman roller coaster. I rolled my eyes the whole way on that one but she insisted on it. Once off we played a few games and her phone begins to ring. "Hey daddy what's up" I tried not to use my super hearing but it was too hard to resist.

"Where are you? It's getting late you said you were going out with some friends from school but it is a school night and you have to be at happy harbor high early tomorrow."

She looked at me and smiled before placing a hand on my head and wiping off some icing she had flicked at me. "I'm will be home in a little while dad it's only 8 and I want to spend some more time with my friends."

I heard him sighed before telling her that it was fine and hanging up the phone. She turned to me wide-eyed and smiled before running off hiding in the shadows I simply followed after her and she turned back and looked at me.

"For old times sake let's see who is faster." I rolled my eyes as her puppy eyes bore deeply into me. Even though she always lost expect for once but I let her win. Which actually made her madder then when she lost. But she is right this is the first time that I had seen her in 2 years.

"1,2,3" She shot off into the sky and I followed after her hang back for a little while just enjoying the wind ripping through my hair and the sight of the night stars. Then I kicked it up a notch and broke the speed barrier passing Maria in a flash. I could hear her whining from here as we landed on the beaches of Mount Justice.

She looked in awe at the Mount before turning to me and I smiled at her I was really glad to see her again. "You coming back to school soon I miss my best friend and I miss people thinking that we were going out so that they would stop hitting on me."

She flipped her wind-tossed hair out of the way. "I have no clue they want to make sure that Luthor won't try that stunt again." I looked at her and she sighed heavily before kissing me on the cheek and flying into the air.

"Alright Kon but I won't stay patience for very long." I laughed at her and then waved goodbye before walking into the cave a large goofy smile on my face that quickly dropped when I got the bat glare from the dark knight. I smiled at him and he glared Robin was standing behind him this apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry SB if you were in my position you would do the same thing." There was no one else around just the three of us and me grateful for that it would allow me to save face in front of the team. "Robin leave us" He looked at him and shook his head no like he is ready to defend me. But a few words from Bats took that defeince and fire right out of him.

"Dick this isn't up for debate go home now." He grumbled something under his breath like fine dad before running off taking one last look at me before leaving. I sighed heavily and look at Batman, "Uncle Bruce you're not going to tell him are you"

I watched him as he softened for a moment before walking over to the couch and sitting down I stood against the wall really not wanting to have this discussion.

"Did I tell him you were out with the Draxton girl your mother doesn't want you anywhere near. No, but I did tell them what you said to red tornado and how you left the cave without permission. I get that you being here makes you restless but if you could take care of yourself then you wouldn't have been taken in the first place."

I simply stared at him shock how could he even dare to stay that to me, "That's not true and you know it. I wouldn't have been able to fight any way they used Kryptonite. As for taking care of myself, I can fight just as well as dad."

I watched him look at me this look that told me he wasn't believing anything I had to say. "Your father is less than pleased and your mother was hysterical she thought she was going to lose you again. They almost compromise their mission just to get back here I had to tell them otherwise. Listen to me Conner unless you are with me or the team I don't want you leaving this mountain."

I groaned this sucked I was the one on locked down instead of Luthor what a load of shit. I looked at him and he could see the anger in my eyes. "Calm down Conner it will be fine you go on your first mission tomorrow so get some rest and try not to sneak out again. If you want to leave just tell me and I will come and get you."

I didn't want to ask for permission I'm not a toddler yet everyone keeps treating me like a child. I nodded my head and walked back into my room collapsing on the bed. Worst way to end a perfect day, my phone started to ring and I had to correct myself. This was about to be the worst ending to a perfect day. I turned on the holo-phone and my dad appeared.

The anger in his eyes is evident and the way that his body shook in anger told me that I am really in for it. "Kon El I told you not to leave this cave and what did you do, you left. You grounded and when I get home me and you are going to have some exchanges of words." I didn't want to hear this not right now I was exhausted and at this point, I wanted nothing more than to get some sleep.

I hit the hang up the bottom and turned it off before drifting off to sleep. I'm sure he will have something to say about that when he gets home to but that was the last thing on my mind right now.

"Come Superboy it is time that you got up we are about to go on our mission and you are about to miss the briefing." I opened my eyes to see Megan looking at me I simply nodded my head groggily and got out of bed switch into my black shirt with the Els coat of arms on it along it black combat pants and combat boots.

I sighed and walked out of the room and looked over to see Megan waiting for me I remembered what Maria and told me and I had to admit Megan was really cute. I smiled at her and we walked over to the mission briefing and Batman looks at me for a moment before looking back at the rest of the team.

He went over the mission briefing but I didn't pay attention much I just thought about how I wanted to hit something, anything. I started to walk towards the bioship when I felt a hand and on my shoulder and turned to see Bruce, not Batman since everyone else was gone he took on his mask.

"You should tread carefully and look out for Robin okay?" I looked at him and for a moment worry flashed into his eyes. "Don't worry uncle Bruce I got Dicks back." I looked at him and he sighed before nodding his head and pulling his hood back on. I walked into the bioship and sat on the right of Megan as she flew us all the way to Santa Prisca. The ride was silent and I could hear all of their steady heartbeats.

"Hey, Supey I just wanted to say that I am sorry for ratting you out to Batman." I rolled my eyes at him like it was no big thing. "Don't worry about it I get it to trust me I understand." I looked at him and he smiled gradually before going back to talk to KF. I sighed and simply stared out of the window. Once we stopped to drop off Aqualad, KF started playing with his stealth tech.

"Hey, Superboy it's not too late for you to put on the new stealth tech." I laughed at him and then thought about how dorky my dad looks all the time. "No tights no caps no offense." I looked at him and then Megan turned doe-eyed on me again.

"That totally works for you." I smiled at her and she shook her head and created a hole for all of us to get out of. I flew through and landed on the ground looking at KF and Robin. "Told you that I don't need a line."

The rest of the mission went okay I got my ass handed to me a couple of times but that was about to. I was on the bioship on the way home when everyone was congratulating Kaldur on his new promotion to team leader. I didn't really see the big deal, I really didn't really care that much."Hey so tell me what is Superman like."

I look over to see KF looking at me this intense look in his eyes and now he wasn't the only one. I rolled my eyes at the thought of my father. "He's just as righteous as he acts he has never gone all out not even on a meta-human. He is pretty uptight on rules and Kryptonians culture and he loves to joke around except for in serious situations."

Kid Flash look at me and nodded his head before turning back to Megan. "Now tell me beautiful what do I have to do to get you to go on a date with me." I laughed to myself, just be me dumbass.

I look over to Megan and her eyes widen she must have been reading my thoughts. I smiled smugly before looking out the window. We touched down at the cave in no time at all.

I sighed and as we handed in our reports and I headed to the kitchen to get something to eat when someone spoke up. "Hey what is that sound doesn't anybody else hear that." I turned to look at Wally he was in his civilian clothes and he was staring right at me. Then Robin noticed and soon Megan and Kaldur to.

I put my hand in my pocket and noticed that my phone has been going off there was a 100 missed calls from my parents and 2 coming from Maria. I clicked on her name and put it on speaker as I looked in the fridge for food. After burning up that much energy I needed some food.

"Kon what took you so long you need to get down to Metropolis right now. The Atomic Skull is rampaging and your dad and mom are both off world. An El need to take care of this and quick there getting close to your's and my house."

I groaned as I began to rummage through the Tupperware bowls in the fridge. What I wouldn't give to have my mom's cooking. She could make these traditional Kryptioan dishes that could blow you away. Not that Megan isn't a good cook but moms is a thousand times better.

"Hey, would you just look at the news." Damn, I slowly moved out of the fridge before making my way into the living room. Flipping through the channels till the news came on.

A petite blond woman with deep blue eye and a red outfit was at the scene. "This is Kat Grant and where's Superman when you need him? He is nowhere in sight and neither is superwoman. I don't think that the city can hold out for much longer."

The camera showed the city and I could see the atomic skull blasting building and anything in sight really. Smoke filtered into the air as the sound of explosion coached against the glass skyscrapers of matropolis. "I'm on lockdown in the cave you take care of it."

She laughed harshly before turning back to the phone "Other then my flight and super strength I am a bit out of practice, my freezer breath is out of control and my heat vision is way too hot and unpredictable I could kill someone if I got out there. Like I said they need an El to help them." I growled and looked at the back door using my X-ray vision and then on the phone.

"Fly down here and create a distraction by the back door where I left you last night. I'm on my way." I waited for her to respond but all I heard was the alert coming from the sound system." I smiled before rushing out of the mountain and flying out of sight on my top speed. Maria was glowing behind me and I reached the concrete jungle of metropolis. I missed the smell and the sounds of the city below and how even at night there was still noise coming off of them.

I noticed that the skull was about to destroy a large Waynetech build I use my heat vision to get his attention blasting him in the head. The bright red beam sizzling as they came in contact with his skin but did little to stop him or put him out of commission.

His skull is glowing from the energy he was just giving off. "Hey heard you were looking for Superman well you got me instead." He laughed maniacally and glared at me "You're nothing more than a sad replacement of Superman a failure."This arrogance seemed to roll off of him in waves as this disappointed shined in his eyes.

I growled under my breath and punch the ground causing shocks waves forcing the ground to open up. The ground split and opened up under the weight of my punch. But even so the atomic skull just barely jumped out of the way. His green jumpsuit had the blood of someone innocent on it.

Forcing anger to take over my brain as a red haze started to take over my rational thoughts. I sucked in a large amount of air making my lungs expand as far as I could get them before exhaling below 0 air.

The temp spurring the two of us dropped to below zero as pure blue ice shot out towards his feet. He looked down, trying his best to break the ice. But before he could notice his mistake I flew towards him punching him straight in the sky. I watch him soar through the air I flew up to him and used my laser vision one last time froing him to the moaned as I grabbed some metal and wrapped it around his hands like handcuffs.

I flew out of sight before the cameras got there but there were a few witnesses. I sighed and flew back to the cave with Maria by my side. She smiled at me

"Thanks, I know you're going to catch some serious heat from your dad when he gets back." I rolled my head and flew on my back so that my eyes were on the stars.

"It's fine that is a month from now he can't stay mad that long not when his long-lost son has returned to him."

I laughed to myself and looked at her she smiled at me deviously before turning back towards the stars. Then something occurred to me "Where are your parents they have the same powers and unlike you, they train with them so they know how to use them."

She sighed and looked at me "That is the best part they are gone for the weekend on official business. They didn't want to tell me what it which means that they will be gone for a while." She smiled shyly at me as we flew through the night sky. I couldn't help but enjoy myself no matter how much trouble I was going to be in when I got back to the cave it's about time that I got to be me for once and not what everyone expects me to be.

I sighed and looked back to the cave but when I got there half the league was here. Green Lantern all three of them, and one of them wasn't even in the league and they get called for when aliens attack. Batman was there glaring at me from a distance, Aquaman, and the Flash along with Green Arrow were there.

I growled, watching them all for a moment trying to gauge their reaction if I let her into the cave. But you know what it isn't even worth it to risk it. "Maria you better go top speed and head home they might think that you are hostile and attack." She nodded her head she gave me one last wary look before I saw her fly off and I descend to the ground.

As soon as I did Batman had me by my neck. "What were you thinking having that girl attack Mount Justice she or the kids, your team would have been hurt. What were you thinking." I had tried to break free of his hold but that wasn't happening.

"I was thinking that Metropolis was under attack and I didn't see a single league member there. I was thinking about my friend's life when she called and told me that the atomic skull was attacking the city don't you idiots watch the news" He let my neck go and glared at me before dragging me back into the cave and watching the news.

Thank Roa all the angles that got on me weren't very good because I was fighting. But it was still good enough that they there really was a Superboy out in the city. I sighed and watched the expression of the league members as they saw the fight unfold.

Batman sighed as a ringing sound started to form in the cave and an image of my father appeared on the screen. Wrong it wasn't an image it was a live feed on of him great. I groaned and cursed under my breath as I watched as one by one the league members left the room not wanting to feel the wrath of Superman.

I groaned and looked at him and he had his face full of rage. "Hey dad" I place a hand behind my neck rubbing it sheepishly as I stared at the ground trying hard to avoid his her gaze. "You wait until I get home Conner Kon El Kent." I groaned, even more, he never said both names unless he was really pisted at me.

"Clark the boy did save the city from attack." I look at Batman and Dad sighed at him "This isn't what that is about I was the one trying to call him to get him to defend the city. But it seems that he blocked my number and turned off his holo-disk not to mention that way that he has been acting, rude and disorderly."

"But nonetheless, I saw you on the new that was great work but don't think that this is over with. Bed now and I better not get a call from your uncle saying that you snuck out again or left without permission. Understood?"

He looked at me but I refused to answer so he tried his luck with the language of the Kryptonians. "Is that understood Kon El." I yawned and nodded my head before heading back to my room to go to bed. I could hear dad and uncle Bruce talking in the background.

"Just keep my boy safe I don't think I could bear lose him a second time even if he is acting like a pain in the ass." I smiled to myself as I walked into my room and laid down on the bed sliding my shoes off for a moment. I stared at the wall and looked at the ceilings until I drifted off to sleep this was one hell of a day.


	5. Being The Son Of The Man Of Steel Sucks

Conner POV

It had been a month since I escaped from Cadmus, a month since I started my mission with the team. Though things with them hadn't improved with them. If I wasn't spending with the team I was spending most of my time with Megan or Maria.

At this exact moment, I was sitting on the couch staring blankly at some movie I wasn't the least bit interested in. It is a comedy but I'm more of a horror and thriller guy. But the other is too scared to watch what I wanted to do. So I was brutally sucking doing things that I hated.

So to say that I am thrilled to hear my phone going off is an understatement. I didn't even need to look at the picture of a smiling blond with bright eyes to know who it is.

"Yeah what's up to Maria?" The others look at me confused I still hadn't told them much about her they didn't need to know they didn't tell me about their friends from their lives it was only fair I was afforded my own secrets. "No I am not doing anything important just watching tv with the team, why whats up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see if you wanted to hang." I looked over to my team, each one of them had different degrees of hope. Some seemed almost desperate like Megan's stare. It looked like she would beg me to say no. Which was different compared to the glare that Kid Flash I giving me. His was more like if you leave with her your dead.

I didn't really spend that much time with them which I didn't see as a big deal but the others were always bringing it up. "Depends what do you have planned." I waited for her to answer though I could feel varying degrees of hate-filled stares on me.

"I was thinking that we had on a flight to Cali there is this awesome amusement park that opens today. Your team came come if they want." Something in her voice told me that she didn't want them to come, but I also know that they all heard what she said. They all looked excited and I was about to answer her when Batman's voice rang out.

"Report to the main room for a mission." I sighed "Sorry Batman just assigned us a mission I will call you when I get back and we can head figure something out."

I could hear the smile in her voice "Great just be careful Kon you might be indestructible that doesn't mean you can't get hurt." I laughed at her

"That is exactly what it means I will talk to you later." I got up off of the couch and walked into the main room and Batman split us up into two different teams and told us about all the shit that went down. I sighed and looked at him and he glared back at me. "Something wrong Superboy something you would rather being doing."

There wasn't any real reason that I am sighing but the fact that Batman thought he could shame me into silence really pissted me off. As I glared at him all these feelings of resentment filled my heart as I thought back to the past month. All the times that I snuck out to hang with Maria he would rat on me and I'm getting tired of it.

My father was pisted at me enough but when Batman let it spill who I was hanging out with my mother went postal. "Yeah, he wants to hang with his friends rather than us." I looked at Kid Flash he was acting like a child, this pout took over his face as anger shined in his bright green eyes lit up with rage.

"No offense but I have known Maria my whole life and I don't know if you remember but I was kidnapped two years ago I am making up for lost time. Sorry if that hurts your wittle feelings but I don't care."

I glared angrily at Batman as this aggravated sigh escaped his lips. But his voice stained ever stoic.

"We'll talk about that later, for now, get on your bikes and go." I sighed and nodded my head before getting on my bike and taking off with Robin.

I watched the trees passing by me in blurbs of bright green as I felt Robins calculating gaze on me. But as he spoke I found myself getting more annoyed and confused with each word. "You feeling the aster?"

I watched him for a moment, his face was serious but I could see an amused grin started to form on his face. What the hell did that even mean? I laughed and looked at him and then at the road. "Depends does Uncle Bruce drive you as hard as my father drives me or is that a Kryptonian thing." I looked at him and he pretends to be shocked as a mocked expression of confusion took over his face.

"Dick doesn't even try I know who your dad is and I know what you name is my father has been friends with your father for years. If you didn't think that I knew who you were then you are wrong." He sighed heavily before nodding his head thoughtful.

"Depends I mean dad just makes sure that I can't fight and defend myself and never make a mistake on a mission that could cost me my life why what does your dad want from you." I sighed glaring at the truck that way carrying our amazo parts. This seemed more like busy work than anything else.

"How do you live up to the man of steel he wants me to be in touch with our families culture, but still blend into human culture. He wants me to train to be a hero like him but I have to stay out of the spotlight. He wants me to not leave the cave but he wants me to save our city. He asks for things that are impossible. Nothing is ever good enough for him I'm not strong enough, or fast enough my power is raw and untrained."

"What the hell does that even mean he has been training me my whole life. Then there is Maria, he and my mother hate my best friend because our plants were enemies. We were more civilized and they lived to fight but they can't seem to get past our people's ideas and they expect me to see it the same way."

"Our planets inhabited the same sun so what can't we inhabited the same planet. It's just getting on my nerves and everyone compares me to him, they league members when I disobey orders, the villains when I fight, it's getting to me. I have never been so furious in my life. It's just bullshit."

"You don't have to get compared to bat because you like a mini version of him but I and my father are nothing alike." I was shocked at how angry my words looked at me this growing pity coming off of his eyes.

"SB he just wants the best for and I guess you are right I don't know how that feels like but I know that the league members and the villains are still in shock that the big blue scout as a kid. None of us knew but the few members that helped with the search and my father you can't blame the others for still being in shock."

I nodded my head trying not to think about it when green robot monkeys attacked the truck they were using laser beams to break through the truck. I use my heat vision and blasted a few of them away before flying off of my bike ignoring the advice that Robin gave me. I pounded and smashed very monkey that I saw letting my anger consume me.

I smashed one of the monkeys but another one flew and I got hit in the eyes were a laser beam and I flew back hitting the eyes burned with a searing intensity, unlike anything I had ever felt before. It hurt like a bitch and as I slowly opened my eyes. All I say were blurs of color. My entire vision was shot leaving nothing but shapes and colors.

My super healing would take effect soon but until then I am blind. I listened to the monkeys following them, I could hear them laughing at me. I could feel my raging boiling up in me. Soon their laughter faded they were getting away soon they would be out of earshot. This couldn't be happening this would just be another mistake for them to compare.

I know that Robin is trying to track their movements but I didn't need that I could hear them and at this point, I need some alone time. I took to the sky and flew making sure to keep the monkeys in my view no matter how blurry it is.

I flew until I crashed into a train car, dust rising to fill my nose and eyes as I shoved aside planks of wood off of my body. As my eyes scanned the darkened train car I could make out the shape of an old man with ginger hair and the half my size standing there looking at the symbol on my chest.

I sighed and he smiled at me I hated the fact that the El family's coat of arms was the symbol of Superman. I rolled my eyes and look at the man. "I'm whelmed" He looked at me and I glare right back at him he had this amused but confused look on his face.

"I didn't know the big blue scout had a son."My blood boils with rage as I watch this scrawny little toot pick judge me. Me and who is this dick he doesn't know the first thing about me. He's a fucking villain he doesn't have the right.

"Yeah well, that seems to be a big shock or insult to someone." I sneered angrily at him as my eyes started to heat up instead of it being a searing pain like when the monkeys hit me. Now it is more like a warmth as my beam shot out.

Red beam shot out of my eyes sizzling and melting the metal of them into weird shapes or exploding them on contact, I was absorbed in my anger that I hadn't even heard the loser talking.

"...And all the work I went through to find an acronym for the word monkey." I look at him and I and he glared at me. "Amazo priority Alpha killed him."

He said Superman and hit me with heat vision so I combated it with my ice breath but it wasn't enough. He came after me with a combination of Flash and Superman moves. I hit the ground and collapsed.

"No wonder super daddy doesn't love you, you can't even match his strength or skill can you." He laughed at me and I punched amazo in the face sending him back.

But as I went for a second punch amazo grabbed me and flung me out of the train and forced me to crumple into some school.

I was thrown into a locker and saw it had a picture of my father out of frustration I hit it and looked toward amazo who threw me through a glass window. I moaned and rolled onto my back trying to stand up when amazo creator walked over to me.

"You are nothing like big blue he held his own against amazo but you seemed to be struggling are you sure that you have his blood running through your veins."

There it is people comparing me to him even people that don't even know him people like this nut job. I felt the rage reach its boiling point and I got up and tackled Amazon into a gym and just started pounding his face in.

"SB" I looked up and azamo flung me from him and I growled at my head hit the back wall. I moaned and stood up watching as Wally was getting crushed I ran over to him and the amazo said martian manhunter as an arrow came flying at him.

I punched his skull and waited for him to dematerialize and his head exploded. I collapsed running low on power and I sat down huffing and puffing ." superboy are you okay?" I looked at Megan her voice in my head I simply nodded my head and looked at her she didn't seem convenience as the others were dismantling the robot.

"If I use up too much of my powers I can die that's is all." Her eyes widen in shock and I rolled my eyes and sat there until I felt my strength return to my body. I look at them and nodded my head before looking at Robin. "sorry for ditching you, but I'm feeling the aster."

He smiled at me and we headed back to the cave and debriefed batman I sighed when he called me into a small room and closed the doors behind him. "You want to tell me what is going on with you and your team." I rolled my eyes at him causing his glare to intensify. "sorry"

I dropped my eyes to my lap not wanting to look up in case he was still glaring. He sighed and sat on the couch and looked at me move towards the chair. I took the seat and looked at him as exhaustion set deep into my muscles.

"You need to spend time with your team I know that you haven't seen any of your friends in 2 years and you're eager to make up for lost time but you can't just blow them off." I rested my head on my hand and looked at him yawning.

"I get that uncle Bruce I really do but seriously I can't spend every waking moment with them.I hang out with Megan and Dick all the time, Wally and I has nothing in common and me and Aqualad had our own thing so why is the big deal if I sneak out the mountain every once in awhile to hang with Maria."

I yawned again and he looked at me worriedly but I could tell that his nerves were fried. But even in his state of exhaustion, I could tell that he wasn't nearly done lecturing me. "It wouldn't be a problem if the one you were allowed to leave the cave and 2, you aren't always hanging out with her." I groaned who the hell cares.

"Come on Connor I'm only asking you to stay a few days in the cave I think that you can manage that." I looked at him and nodded my head. "Fine but I want something in return." He looked at me and sighed "What is it?" I looked at him and then at my phone

"Happy Harbor high school I used to go there instead of the high school in metropolis. Or at least I was supposed to start my freshman year there and that didn't happen. I want to go there as soon as possible I don't care if you have to let them know I was the kid that went missing but I want to go to school there. Even if technicality I don't even need to go to school anymore thanks to Cadmus putting everything in my brain."

I watched him mull it over, his eyes grew distant for a moment before his resolved steeled. Nodding his head firmly and slowly. "I hope you knew that whatever school you go to so will Megan you both have to be seen normal students for these covert missions to work." I looked at him and nodded my head before returning to my room and knocking out.

It had been a couple of weeks since I requested to go to happy harbor school when bats called and said that they had gotten everything set up. I was working on my bike when Sphere passed by me. I patted him before standing up and I looked over to see Megan flying toward me.

"I got our lunches" I smiled at her and nodded my head before starting my bike "Wait you need to change your shirt." I looked down to see my El family coat of arms staring back at me. "Why? I wore this to school all the time." I looked at her and she smiled to herself"That was before you became a superhero." I turned the shirt inside out and place my brown leather jacket over it.

"This better" She blushed at me and nodded her head before changing her skin color and getting on the back of the bike." I smiled as she wrapped her hands around my waist. I speed off and she rests her chin on my shoulder and the wind whipped her hair around. I sighed and pulled up when my phone started to ring.

"Where are you" It was a text from Maria and I couldn't help but grin like a fool as I re-read it. I had to admit my love for her hasn't always been platonic. But she refused to be in love with a kryptonian which is why she has been pushing me towards Megan.

But I pushed those depression and upsetting thoughts out of my mind before texting back. "In the parking lot on my way to the school." I smiled to myself and got off and held my hand out for Megan. She smiled and took it and we walked out towards the school and I noticed some twerp about to run into us.

I grabbed him before he could crash into Megan and I looked at his shirt. It was an insult to the El family he took our family's coat of arms and changed it to some hideous contraption. "Explain this" Rage filled me, this loss is making a mockery of my family, whether I'm happy with my father or not didn't matter. This disrespect to him and the rest of the El's wouldn't stand.

"Put my man Marvin down." I glared at Marvin as this deep and husky voice filled the air forcing me to shift from him to a buff and big black dudes who are wearing "Superman" shirt I growled and let him go before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

Maria ran into my arms effectively forcing a smile to form on my lips and I hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "I can't believe you are here I didn't think you would come back." She grinned like a madman as she looked over me for a moment before sensing the situation and turning to the black guy.

That whole time he had been glaring at me like I was some chump that needed to be taught a lesson. "You want to go." I smiled cockily at him moving forward slightly as I heard someone snapping their fingers. I turned to see a man talking to us "Do we have a problem"

Maria skipped in front of us and smile at him, she is dazzling and could convince me or any man really to do whatever she wanted. "Nope no problems sorry Connor can get overly serious sometimes isn't that right Kon."

I grumbled under my breath before turning my head to look at the middle-aged man with a goatee and dark brown hair. He simply nodded his head and walked away before taking one last long look at the big black guy before turning away.

She smiled at them and nodded her head toward me, "I'm Megan Morris and this is Conner Kent who is you." I look over to see Maria glaring at her for a moment before a smile came across her face. "So you are the Megan after his...You know what never mind my name is Maria, Kon's old friend. He had told me a lot about you he never stops talking about you."

I glared at her she knew that wasn't true I usually never brought up Megan cause she always told me to ask her out. I rolled my eyes as Megan's eyes lit up. Then some girl with black hair started to talk to Megan while Maria pulled me aside.

"The hell were you thinking?" I sighed and leaned against the wall and smiled at her. "I have temper issues you now that." She laughed at me and nodded her head "That is an underestimate Kon what is really bugging you, you usually don't let chumps like Mal Duncan bug you.." I held a long breath trying to calm my nerves before speaking in a rather bitter voice.

"Supervillains and superheroes alike are comparing me to my father I just wish they would stop or at least I get a minute to be normal. To be Kon El, not son of Superman you know?" I looked at her and she smiled wide at me. "I know a way that you could get that" She had this devious look in her eyes "Have a party at your house you still have the keys and your parents won't be home for another month right." I look at her and nodded my head and I smiled.

"Alright you get the word out and I get the stuff ready. Meet me in the parking lot and we will head to the cave so I can get the keys and we will set up to make sure the party starts at 8." She smiled wide at me and hugged me "Now there is the old Kon El that I know the one that does stupid and irresponsible stuff." I laughed at her and we walked to class with Megan.

The day pass by without anything major happening other than looking like a total loser when I fell down a whole bunch of stairs. I grabbed Megan's books and we walked in silence till we reached the parking lot. I reached my bike and saw that Maria was leaning against it.

I stopped walking for a moment and looked at Megan. "I'm kinda throwing a party do you want to come. It's going to be at my house in Metropolis." I looked at Megan and her face lit up brighter than when she found out that she was going to be a bumblebee.

"I would love to." She smiled and I got on the bike and she was right behind me. "You flew here" I looked at Maria and she smiled wide before nodding her head.

"Alright follow me." I drove off in silence while Megan clung to my back with a large smile on her face. I pulled into the mountain and parked before running to my room and getting my keys. Maria was standing with Megan on the mountain when I ran back my whole team was surrounding her asking her question and who she was.

Even Artemis the newest member was asking her questions. I sighed and ran out with the keys. "Alright let's head out we got a lot of work to do in a few short I want to get out of here before Batman gets here." She nodded her head and I started to run out when Wally stopped us.

"Who is she and where are you going." I growled under my breath and looked at him "This is Maria my friend from way back in the day and we are headed to Metropolis to set up for a party and if you keep your mouth shut you can come."

I looked at him and he smiled wide and nodded his head. "Great I will text you the address after it's set up." I turned back to all of them and sighed"But no one tells Batman got that." They all nodded their heads and we flew out of sight towards my house. "You sure we can trust them to keep their mouth shut."

I turned to look at her the sun was setting and we had just gotten back from the liquor store. "Yeah, they have been dying to know more about me. It's weird I barely know them but they are so intent on knowing me it's weird." I looked at her as she laughed hysterically at my words.

"Not weird just curious they know nothing about you other than you being the son of Superman and one of 4 Kryptonians left alive." I nodded my head at her and I sighed as we reached the house. I walked in and placed the kegs and food out in the back by the pool.

I know what you think it's a city but that does not mean that there can't be a few places where there aren't any tiny apartments and this is one of them. I sighed and heard a knock at the door the party wasn't supposed to start for another 30 minutes. I looked at Maria.

"What exactly did you tell people." I look at her and she smiled wide at me. "Only that anyone who is anyone will be here for the party and that Superman would be showing up." I glared at her "What you fly around and do some Superman crap, not a big deal.

I rolled my eyes and look at her before walking to the door and seeing my team. I look at Megan she was waiting for a short black dress that didn't get pat her upper thigh with a slit in the middle. Showing off her ample breast she looks breathtaking.

I smile at her and she blushed, as I realized that I was practically drooling over how good she looked in the dress. The others walked into the house and I showed Megan to the back and smiled at her "You look great, absolutely amazing." She smiled bashfully at me as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You're a lucky girl not many girls can get the attention of Kon El." I turned around to see Maria walking over to us and talking to Megan while I was off in space. I smile at the two of them talking and I set up the rest of the house. I put a sign that said walk around back so I wouldn't have to keep opening the door.

By 9 the party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time, but I was having this bad feeling. As the music blared in the background, I walked over to Megan who was talking badly to one of the cheerleaders. "Do you want to dance."

Megan looked at me wide eyed for a moment before sputtering out a simple yes. It felt like ages since we started to dance but it was great I didn't want to leave this moment but Maria forced me out of it. She pulled me over other table and had me pump the keg. I got her a drink and one for myself.

"Told you this party was a good idea." I looked at her and nodded my head before the feeling came back. "Do you feel like something is about to go down." I looked at her and then at Megan who was talking to Mal. I growled what the hell was he even doing here.

"No, but I think that we will find out what is wrong soon. Look" I looked up to the sky and saw that there were two red comets forming off in the distance.

"What do you think hostile aliens." I sighed and looked at Megan for another moment entranced by her beauty making it impossible to look away.

"No clue but I am going to ignoring it till it is gone." I looked at her and she smiled and hit her up against me.

"That is what I am talking about." I laughed at her and took a shot before going back to dancing with Megan. I checked my phone and I had a missed call from my dad and one from Bruce and I groaned. I walked away from Megan and grabbed another drink before hitting the listen to message button.

"Conner Kent you better not be doing something stupid and reckless." I rolled my eyes to late uncle Bruce. I sighed and I hear the noise died down and I look up to see Superman and Superwoman glaring at me personally.

Everyone else stared in awe as the two superheroes looked down at them but I could see the anger in my dad's eyes and the heat vision that was starting to get out of control.

"Shit!" Everyone looked at me and that Superman and they seemed to notice that he was staring at me. "Anyone that doesn't work with the boy or that lives here has two minutes to run before I send you all to jail for underage drinking." Just like that everyone ran from the house and I groaned it sucks to be the son of Superman


	6. Terrors

Conner POV

I watched the kids run out of the house in a hurried panic, running to their respective car or just running in general. Anything to get away from Superman, I mean really who wants to get arrested by the man of steel.

My whole issue with this is that he isn't even supposed to be here, he was off-world why the hell did he had to come back now. With each tense passing moment, I could help but let my mind wander to Maria. Shifting ever so slightly so I could see the startled yet defiant look she is giving my parents.

"Go take off before they go super parents on you." She nodded her head warily almost like she didn't want to leave me alone with them. But it would be a lot worse if she hung around. Within a second she shot up towards the sky.

I could shift of fabric only to see my mother moving close to the flying bull leaving the house. I could feel my eyeballs heat up, leaving a dull warmth as bright red hot searing beams cut through the sky in front of my mother. As she turned I could see a look of pure shock on her face as her eyes seemed to widen.

"Can't have you messing with her mom sorry." I look over to see Bruce walking towards us and entering walking in the backyard as if he owned the place. But my focus is drawn by my father who has a look that could kill.

In fact, I am almost worried that he might lose control of his powers in his rage and shoot me with his heat vision. But he simply descended from the sky quality at Bats walked over to us. An angry scowl on his face.

I groaned and turned back to the kegs, this silent voice in my head saying "I bet you wish you could turn things invisible." If that weren't bad enough I am holding a cup full of evidence in my hand and as the team and I got circled around by the party crashers. All Could do was keep from hyperventilating.

My father glared coldly at me as Batman spoke in an alien tone, it seemed almost raged filled with a mix of disappointment. But I knew who the tone is really directed to, me and Dick who he happens to be glaring down at.

"Well, who's idea was this." I scoffed I thought that part was obvious. "Mine, it was my idea." My mother looked at me and her eyes started to glow blue her. Which I guess that I should explain, her heat vision was blue because she is a female that's not the point the point is that as I stared deep into her eyes the truth seemed to rip from my throat.

"Alright fine it was Maria but I agreed to it. I invited the team and I got the kegs." I looked at my father and I knew I was getting my ass kicked so I chugged what was left in my solo the burning sensation from the mix between beer and whiskey. But as my vision started to haze over from that drink.

I could still feel Bruce's cold and unforgiving stare as he glared at me, and then back at Dick. I knew he was going to be in just as much trouble as me and that made me feel terrible. I am the one that invited him, it wasn't his fault.

"I want you all at the cave earlier tomorrow. Let's go, Robin." I watched him grabbed Robin by the arm and escort the rest of the team out. "Living room now." I groaned and walked into the living room and sat on the couch with my head in between my legs trying to brush off nausea that just hit drinking that was a horrible idea.

My mother walked in her hand on her hips, her piercing blue eyes filled with rage and disappointment for my actions. Her windblown hair made her look wild with rage. My father, on the other hand, is cold and seemed uninterested in the whole thing.

But I noticed that he has changed out of his Superman outfit while his eyes glow red from rage. Forcing a small hint of fear in my heart as I noticed what he changed into. He is wearing gray sweatpants and a white tank top. I sighed that is his ass whopping outfit.

I lifted my head and watched as he stalked back and forth in the living room till he stopped short. "First question how the hell did you even get the liquor." I knew that my answer would only make things worse but if I lied and he found out it would be hell on earth. "I used my powers to make a small hole in the liquor store and we took the kegs."

I could hear him growl under his breath in our native tongue as my turned to see my mother's eyes filled with pity. "What the hell do you think that you were doing you were drinking and acting like you don't have a card in the world. Your cousin could have been drunk and then what would you have done when Bruce lost it."

I looked down at the floor true I didn't think about bringing a 13-year-old around liquor but at the same time, I didn't think that it would be that bad.

"You put the whole team at jeopardy what happens if you all got drunk and you had a mission to go on you could have gotten them all killed. You don't think before you act. What did you think you were going to accomplish by having this party. By letting that Draxton girl trick you."

I glared at him and then at my mother who was nodding her head along. Rage and ignition filled my chest, what the hell did that even mean. Maria didn't trick me I didn't have to agree. I'm so tired of them all of them. Bile and venom filled my throat as I spoke in a bitter and raged filled tone.

"I was thinking that I was tired of being the son of Superman, that was all I ever heard while you were gone. People comparing me to you not just the JL but the supervillains too. It drives me insane being stuck in the shadow of the big blue scout. The perfect son, I'm nothing like you and people love to remind me of that. I just wanted one night where I could be Kon El, not Superboy."

My mother sighed sadly and I looked at her for help but I wasn't going to find anyway. "So you think to hang with a Draxton and throwing a party and getting a whole bunch of kids drunk would change that." I glared at her as a new wave of rage made my blood boil and my skin heat up.

"Stop blaming this on Maria sure she was the one that said we should go to a party but I was the one that suggested throwing it at the house. Oh and you and her parents are the only ones that care that she is a draxton. Maybe you are the problem, you ever thought of that. You parade as this stupid superhero making a joke of the El coat of arms. You're a disgrace to the blood."

I watched as my father eyebrows seemed too began to twitch madly as the concerns of his mouth twitch until they turned into a animlatics sneer. He has finally reached his boiling I knew what is going on, he had my arm pinned behind my back as he dragged me into his study.

Before I could properly understand what was going on I felt a sharp intense pain as I felt firm and tried my best not to whimper out in pain. I tried to hold back the tears for as long as possible but after about the 100th lash, I couldn't take it anymore the alcohol couldn't numb the feeling of a leather belt being wielded by a man with super strength.

I moaned and groaned but he didn't stop till the 300 lash. He finally let me off of his knee and I sighed out in relief. "Don't be too relieved you can start cleaning up the backyard and you're not allowed to use your powers after that you can go to bed and you better be laying on your back or else you're getting another 300 lashes."

I groaned as I stumbled down the stairs there is no point in arguing it would change anything so I stayed silent and kept moving. I cleaned up most of the mess with ease when I heard a presence behind me. "Did you really think that people only see you as the son of Superman."

I turn around to see my mother leaning against the door in her pajama shorts. "I really don't want to talk about this you made your position on the matter very clear and I would like to get some sleep before I have to be at the cave in the morning." I continued to clean up and I knew she was still there.

"I'm so disappointed in you Kon El you know better than that what the hell did they do to you in that lab." I sighed and looked at her "You really don't want to know" I finished cleaning up the rest of the mess and walked up to my room and laid on my back like I was told. But the burning searing pain kept me awake for hours before I finally fell asleep.

Burning red pain shot through my body as I watched the blood flow out of my abdomen. A glowing green sword sticking out of my side when Desmond pulled the sword out of my body blood erupted into the air. "Well, the Kryptonite sword works wonders now let's try the airborne kryptonite spores.

I choked as my lungs began to burn and I resisted the urge to scream but soon it was of no use. I screamed at the top of my lungs just as Luthor came in. "Now that's what I like to see." I glared at him and he smiles at me before turning the gas off. I choked on the fresh air I felt my throat burn but not as bad as before. I sighed was Luthor walked over to me and place a hand on my skin it was cold to the touch.

"It seems like you are burning up, you're feverish." I sighed and looked at him his arm was a welcome comfort but at the same time, it made my skin crawl how long has it been since I have made contact with another person. "Just answer me this how long have I been here."

My voice was cracked and broken it took all my energy just to say that one sentence. "A year this is the first time you spoke in a year you better not strain yourself. Go back to screaming if you like."

He clicked the button and the kryptonite filtered back into the air again and I choked and scream. I watched him walk out of the room grinning like a madman. But it wasn't like a madman he was mad, insane his ass needed to be locked up.

I woke to choke on the air around me, for a moment I forgot how to breathe no doubt an effect of my dream. I looked at my alarm clock it was 7 in the morning. I moaned and looked toward the door my father was leaning against. I move onto my back and felt a sting and I resisted the urge to groan out in pain.

"Still feeling it good." My father looked at me before walking into the room and picking out my clothes. A long sleeved t-shirt and black combat threw it onto my bed and looked at me before turning back to the walk out of the room. I got out of bed and switched out my clothes before throwing my shoes on and walking into my room and sat at the kitchen table as my mother cooked. I rest my head on my hand as my father read the morning newspaper something about the terror twins wreaking havoc. I sighed and started to close my eyes.

"More nightmares?" I opened my eyes and look over to see my mother powering me a cup of coffee, her bright eyes darkened with worry and fear. All I wanted to do was yell and scream that they lost the right to ask me about my life when I'm not even allowed to make my own choice.

As I looked away from her I could see my father looking up from his paper interested in my response. "I don't know what you are talking about and even if I did why would I tell you?"For a moment she seemed to be taken back by how harsh and bitter my voice sound.

But soon her eyes narrowed as he began to glare down at me right before going back to cooking the bacon and making the eggs. "Kon don't lie, Bruce showed me the footage you talk in your sleep and you have nightmares." I moaned and grabbed my coffee and started to sip it slowly.

"It's fine I got it under control. Why do you care anyway don't you want to say something like Superman doesn't have nightmares? Plus it's not like I obligated to talk to either of you. Your just my parents, not my friend. Right?"

I look at her and she rolled her eyes at me before placing a plate in front of me and dad. "Eat you have to be in the cave with your father in an hour." I look at her and then at my father who didn't look up from his paper except to eat his food.

"So you just not going to say anything to me." I looked at him as I chewed my food and he folded his paper and glared at me. "I just don't understand what you were thinking and I have half a mind to tell Bruce you are off of the team."

I watched as he stared at me wide-eyed and he sighed sadly "I'm not going to though but you will be grounded until you die." I looked at him and groaned "Come on dad you..." "Do you want me to get the belt." I shook my head no and ate what was left of my food.

I sat at the table and waited for my father to finish his food before I took our plates and put them in the sink. Mom kissed dad on the cheek and looked at me with this sadness in her eyes, "Be careful Kon and please try to behave."

I sighed and nodded my head before she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. Dad walked out this angry look on his face "Just try not to make him even madder and give him the time he will get over it. He is just mad that now he has to hear Bruce mouth for the next couple of weeks." I nodded my head and she smiled at me, "I do love you Kon" I nodded my head "Love you too mom'

I walked out of the house and flew with dad to the cave. "Dad I'm sorry I should've just listened to you I didn't mean to cause problems between you and uncle Bruce." He turned to look at me this expression on his face that I couldn't read. He sighed and looked back toward the cave.

"Bruce wants to talk to you privately after he addresses the team after that you are heading back home with me and you are going to spar. Like we use it you are going to need to train." I nodded my head and looked at him before descending at the entrance of the cave.

We walked in and the computer announced our arrival though I wish that it hadn't. When I walked in everyone was staring at me, I walked over to see that their mentors of my teammates were here as well. I shrank next to my father and he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed my forehead. Batman's glared at me and then the rest of the team

"What all of you did was stupid and reckless and you should have known better. Conner wasn't allowed to leave the cave if he did that would put all you of you in danger, not just him. Then you go to a party with drinking none of you are of legal drinking age and if that went badly enough you all lied and disobey orders. Your mission privileges have been taken away until you learn how to follow orders."

I saw their faces drop and I knew that it was all my fault but I wasn't going to say anything I knew that Batman would flip at a moment's notice. The others walked away and I and my father along with Batman entered the therapy room and I sat on the couch looking down at my feet. "Look at me, Conner."

I looked up and saw Bruce he had taken his mask off and had it at his back like a hood. "I trusted you to look after your younger cousin and you did this I expected you to act better than this. But even since you got back you have been refusing to listen even though everything that we have been doing was for your safety. What do you have to say for yourself."

I looked at him and I knew that I look pitiful causing Burce to softened just a bit. "I'm sorry Uncle Bruce but I made sure that Robin didn't drink and that nothing happened to him." I looked at him and he growled: "That's not the point you shouldn't have put Robin in that situation in the first place." I nodded my head

"I know and I am really sorry I feel terrible for what I did and I know that Dicky would rat me out if I left him here that was the only reason that I let him" He looked at me and glared "Is that suppose to make it better" I sighed and shook my head no when there was a knock at the door, Bruce put his hood back on and I was the saw Martian Manhunter walked in with Megan. I looked at her and she blushed when she looked at me. I sighed and looked at my father.

"We are here like you asked." Batman nodded his head and looked at Clarke. "The terrors have been a problem but there is a larger concern the ice villains they are planning something I want to send Superboy and Miss. Martian in."

After he said that the red tornado and Kaldur walked in both of them had these stoic and serious looks on his face. "Kaldur and red tornado will be on stand by and get them out when they need it. I want you and Martian Manhunter to fight them and we will switch them out at the last minute." I look at him and then at my father who simply nodded his head and I looked at him confused I thought that he said no more missions.

About a couple of hours later we were standing in an abandoned warehouse that was holding floats. My father walked in with the martian manhunter. I looked at Megan she looked different blonde but she did look good that was for sure.

I sighed and looked at my father he walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Keep a level head Kon and do what needs to be done for the sake of the mission you got that." I looked at him and nodded my head before looking at Batman I apologized one more time before my father and maintain Manhunter carted us into a van and drove off.

I looked at his sudden face as they drove me off to the Belreve I looked over to see Megan looking at the cuffs around her arms and then at Jr. "You okay it seems like your father was harder on you than any of our parents and mentors." I sighed and looked at her there was a time that I hated having people in my head but now I don't think I could live without Megan's voice in my head.

I looked at her and nodded my head before the doors opened went to the van and they led our house. We were placed in front of some big burly black lady she seemed off a little too uptight just like my godmother Wonder Woman.

I sighed and knew she would flip when dad told her what I had done. I groaned at the thought of her finding out she would end me. I looked at Megan right before I was hit with some electricity great this was going to be so much fun.


	7. Bad Luck Comes In Strides

Clark POV

Really? What was he thinking having that party and drinking, he should have known better, he is my son and it's appalling that he doesn't know how to act. A deep seeded sigh left my lips as I made my way to the nearest zeta tube. I couldn't even enjoy the flight as I headed for the watchtower.

No doubt Batman would be there, that angry scowl and demand one that seemed to hit every bad nerve in my body. He would just want to talk about everything that happened. But I was in no mood for him to insult my parent's skills.

As I walked through the zeta beam I could see the dark knight, standing there with that same angry scowl. Just from the angry yet disappointed look in his eyes. I knew that he must have wanted to talk about Conner. Forcing this trepidation into my heart.

"Let me guess we need to talk about what happened the other night." My voice sounded dull and annoyed but what could I do about that. If I wanted to get yelled at I would have talked to my wife about this. I sulked off to his office, listening to the sound of machine hums and echoing footsteps of the other league members.

Listening to anything really to get my mind off of this talk we were about to have. It would be the most one-sided conversation in the world. Bruce would blame me and Conner for his son's action, no one told Robin to go to the party. That doesn't excuse what Conner did but I bet you that Batman will overlook it.

As I made my way into his office, I could see the polish bar off to the side that was equipped with bourbon and whiskey. But I was stirred from my thought by the slamming of the door. As I spun on my heels I got a good look at Batman as he collapsed into his plush office chair.

I folded my arms firmly across my chest as I leaned into the wall allowing it to support my weight as he sighed heavily. His whole outlook became grim and exhausted. But I could see the anger brewing behind his mask.

"Bruce I get that you are pisted but I dealt with Conner that won't ever happen again." I waited for him to respond but I got nothing but silence for a few moments. When he spoke his lips curve into a look of disgust as worry and anger filled his voice.

"My little bird could have been hurt, I trust Conner to look after Dick not to put him in a situation that he shouldn't be involved in." He really is going to blame this all on my kid, Robin didn't need to go he is really going to look over that simple fact.

"You need to do a lot more than belt whipping and grounding that boy has a rebellious streak when he was in Cadmus and you need to knock that out of him." I glared suspiciously at him, I don't like where he was going with this.

"Oh, and what do you suggest that I do then, huh?" I looked at him and he got this devious look in his eyes. I knew that he was pisted about what happened to Dick but how pisted was he.

I looked at Bruce as he sat down at his desk and pulled out a pair of leather sparring gloves and throw them at me. "One hit of those will simulate a blow from kryptonite, a few rounds with those gloves and he will never disobey again." The black gloves have lines interweaving in the gloves glowing a bright green.

I stared at him in amazement and confusion as my eyes widen in shock, he really had lost it I know he cares deeply for his son but I wasn't going to beat my son to make him feel better.

"Bruce you are being unreasonable Conner deeply regrets his actions and I am sure that it would never happen again he won't act out like that ever again and even if he did I doubt that me beating him with kryptonite gloves will stop him or make things better."

He laughed harshly and got out of his seat pushing me up against the wall before glaring at me. "Funny the way I see it your 16-year-old son could have gotten my 13-year-old son drunk or worse hurt. All it would have taken was for him to get drunk and get hit by a car on his way home to Gotham. I don't care if you whipped him 1,000 times I don't trust it, as far as I am concerned I don't trust my son's safety in Connor's hands, even if he is my godson."

He glared at me before shoving me out of his office with the gloves still in my hands. I groaned and walked back to my room and threw the gloves there before walking around the tower there as no one there but Diana. I smiled politely at her as she walked over to me this expression on her face that I couldn't quite read.

"What's wrong? What happens between you and Bruce I saw the camera's footage of him shoving you out of his office." I sighed and looked at her before walking out of the watchtower and looked down on earth.

Kon was there somewhere in a jail cell with all the people that he helped put away or that I helped put away it only took one person or find you he was Superman's son and he would be screwed. Cold dread gripped my heart as I thought back to what he said. Did he really think that people only saw him as the son of Superman? What if he is right, do people seem him as nothing more but my kid? Not his own person?

I let out a long sigh letting my shoulders drop before looking back at Diana she had taken a seat next to me and waited for me to speak. Her gentle blue eyes probing out every lie that I had been telling her later when she asked about Kon.

"It's your godson it seems like having a party when we were gone and he decided to invite the team. The only problem was he invited Dick to a high school party that had liquor that didn't go over well with Bruce. He thinks that I need to spar with Kon using special gloves that stimulate the power of Kryptonite but I can't do that. I whipped him and grounded him that is enough he already regrets it and is deeply ashamed of his actions."

I looked at Diana her face was contorted with anger and shock at what Kon had done and I had to agree, I didn't think that he would ever do something like that. But after a moment something seemed to dawn on her as a face of disappointment formed.

"Beat the boy what he did was reckless and stupid and he knew better Kel what would your father have down if that was you." I looked at her and groaned before looking back at the earth. "I don't know if they would do that but they would definitely do something drastic and embarrassing to keep it from happening again. I don't know maybe I should fly down the and ask them it would give me an excuse to dodge Bruce for the rest of the night." I looked at Diana and she smiled at me sadly before turning back to look at the earth.

"I'm not saying beat him severely but a few punches to the face or gut might help. It's not like the two of you don't spar like that anyway." I looked say her and nodded, my head before getting up and taking a zeta beam to Smallville.

I flew to my parent's farm I saw the field of golden wheat and corn come into view as I touched down right behind the barn. I walked into the house and saw my mother and father watching Kon on the tv he was fighting the atomic skull the thing had been on repeat since it happened.

People were still trying to figure out how he was but they kept calling him Superboy. I sigh and knocked on the wall and my parents turned around.

My mother smiled wide but her eyes were sad and confused as she walked over to me and grabbed me by my ear twisting it causing a small twinge of pain. "How could you not tell me that you have found my grandson and that he was back home."

I looked at her pain on her face as she thought of Kon. "I have been off the world and I just got back the other night. Once Kon was found me and Kally had to go off the world or a mission. My bad I assumed that he came to visit while I was gone."

I know that was a lie I wouldn't allow him to come to Smallville it would put him in too much danger. She released my ear and nodded her head before she laid her eyes on me. "So Clark what brings you here." I looked at my pa and sighed as I sat down and told them everything that happened. I even told them what Bruce thought that I should do.

My mother looked at me shocked and then offended. "Conner would never do such a thing I don't believe it." I sighed and looked at her before looking at my pa.

"Honey Clark has no reason to lie if he said that's what happened then it happened. Honestly, Clark, I would tend to agree with Bruce but seeing how it is only this one time that he disobeyed then the belt was fine." I cringed a little as my pa noticed my hesitation.

With one wary glance, I knew that he could tell that there was something wrong with me. "Clark is this the first time the Conner has disobeyed you." I sighed and shook my head no "If you count all the time he snuck out of the cave, plus the party that's like 30 times since I have been off the world."

I look at them and their shocked expression turned to frowns as they both looked at each other sharing a knowing look before nodding in unison. "I think that Diana and Bruce have a point the is disrespect you are letting ht oby walk over you."

"We would let that stand in our house and you shouldn't stand for it. The next time he pulls a stunt like that pull the gloves out." I looked at them and nodded my head before saying my goodbyes and heading back to the city.

I sighed and looked at my house it was in pristine condition thanks to Conner cleaning up his own mess. I walked into the front door and changed out of my clothes and waited to Kally for coming home. I heard the slamming and closing of a door as Kally walked into the living room and set the pizza on the coffee table.

"Kon El come down here and eat." I slapped myself in the face, I can't believe that I forgot about the mission. I looked at her and she stared at me before flying up to his room and flying back down. "So do you want to tell me where our son is or should I guess."

I smiled warmly as she paces back and forth before showing a finger directly into my chest. "Kal El you will tell me where my son is and you will do it right now." I sighed heavily as I shifted uneasily under her harsh gaze. There is no way that she would take this easy she might throw a fit or worse throw me through a wall before going to get Kon.

"He's on a mission at Bellerive prison" I watched her eyes widen in shock then she collapsed onto the couch and looked over at the tv. "All the villains we put away in pursuit of our son and he is locked up with all of them. Are you and Bruce out of your mind."

She walked into the kitchen and called someone on her phone. Who she then started to have a yelling match for a couple minutes. I could hear a few choice words that might have made the other person cringe before walking back into the kitchen.

Without saying one word the smell of pepperoni pizza filled the air, the tanning smell made me drool as she ate her pieces. Not once looking at me simply lip ring the gooey cheesy as it escapes her lips and the pizza.

"You're not seriously mad at me it was a mission for the team I can't help that." I watched her turn her head to glare at me for a moment before turning back to the tv.

"Don't talk to me and enjoy sleeping on the couch I am going to bed."

She stood up and threw out the empty pizza box before heading up to her bed. I can't catch a break. I groaned and stretched out on the couch I hoped that Kon is having better luck than me.


	8. Plans Go Up In Smoke

Connor POV

Walking the yard with my idiot of a cellmate felt so strange but as I walked under the fake blue sky. I got this twinge in my gut, a cold chill that ran up my spine like someone just walked over my grave is the same feeling that I get whenever I know I'm going home to a problem. But what could I have possibly done this time.

"Just follow my lead I will show you the ropes." Yeah, right this idiot knows anything being locked up. I'm the kid of a superhero and I probably no more about being locked up then him. So it's pretty hard not to roll my eyes as I spoke.

"You are liable to get me hanged with the ropes." As the southern drawl feel my lips as easily as I watched this smug grin form on his face. "True but I know the best way to survive is to pay homage to the boss. My father." I looked at him and then at Icicle senior.

"That's your dad..that's your pa." I had to remember to use the stupid accent. "Yeah, it sucks when your dad is thee man you know." I sighed and thought about my life "Trust me I know." We were walking over to them when a man with a device on his face ran after Jr. No way that was the guy that was trying to destroy uncle Bruce's office. I ran over to him and punched him in the face.

My first seemed like it might crumble under the weight of the hit, damn theses stupid collars it takes away from my strength and my invulabnily. As the other circle me like hungry wolves going in for the hunt. All I could focus on was the intense pounding of my heart.

Bring it on I could go for a good fight, but as they charged me I had to focus extra hard my fist connected with their face. The sound of their bones crunching under my fist, echoed in my head as I resisted the urge to use my other powers.

This whole undercover thing is really cramping my fighting style and it's only been one day. I waited for the others to surround me and I pounded all off I looked up from my thought there was this look of realization that took over the guy with the metal face.

"No, you fools do you know who he is." I heard Megan say he is Tommy Terror and the big black dude said that he didn't care and he went to change me. "Enough the boy has guts something a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son." Yeah right my father hated my short temper, I started to walk over to him but he stopped me.

"Not you Terror just Jr." I walked away but turned up my hearing "Alright we're all here now let's start the greatest jailbreak in history." I groaned, of course, it had to be something like this but how were they going to pull that off.

Yard time ended and I headed back to my cell I had a therapy session in a little while and I had to wait in my cell. I laid my head back on the pillow talking to Megan. "They are planning to break out of here. I heard them talking about it."

I waited for Megan to respond but I got nothing just the sound of someone is when I felt it there was another mind in our link. But shouldn't they be out of range? "Alright tell us exactly what happened." I groaned when I realized that it was uncle Bruce stony voice.

"I overheard them talking they got caught on purpose so that they could work together to create the greatest jailbreak in history. From the inside but I didn't hear how they were going to do it. Jr hasn't told me anything."

I heard nothing in my head and some people might have been thankful for that. "You talked to Jr you could have put yourself at risk. The mission comes first." I groaned at the sound of his angry yet disappointed town. What did he think so little of me that I couldn't handle a single mission.

"Dad we are cellmates. I didn't risk anything." I look at the bed on top of mine and I could hear the snored from Jr. "Alrighty then get back to work Superboy there is no point in releasing the two of you if they can break out at any time." Is that all he has to say to me, I am sure that he is a great man, but I don't see it.

All he ever does is beat on me and tell me how disappointed he is in me, as far as I am concerned he isn't a great man in my eyes. I really don't see one great thing about him. "Oh don't you?" Crap I forgot he could hear all of my thoughts.

"Kon what is your problem on Krypton your grandfather would have never tolerated this behavior maybe they all have a point a Kryptonian that won't listen is a flight risk. Live up to your name Kon don't disgrace the family or the name of super" I growled angrily fuck this shit I'm not listening to this anymore. I cut the link not caring if we had more logistics to talk.

I laid my head back and looked over to see Jr was looking at me and I sighed. "What?" He smiled at me and I formed my own smile I think that I could get used to this kid. At least in here, I wasn't the son of Superman, "You said that you understand is your dad a big deal."

I nodded my head slowly, unsure about much I should say. "Always comparing you to him and when you don't measure up they whisper behind your back." He widened his eyes at me before relief washed over him "Whenever you do something wrong they ask why you can be more like your father" I nodded my head and sighs before someone walked over to our cell. "Terror let's go huge strain wants to talk to you and your sister."

I sat in the plushy brown chair and I look over to see Strange I looked at him and then huffed out a large amount of air. "I think that you're antisocial tendencies stems from problems with your mother."

I huffed out some irritated air this idiot didn't know a damn thing where the hell did he get his degree. I place my heavy head into the palm of my hand. Just happy with staring off into space when I hear another south drawl speak.

"It's more of a father figure thing." Tommy wants to prove that he is his own man but our Pa is a big deal and people only see him as his son. I think it makes Tommy feel like he can't be his own person and that he doesn't deserve his..our father's love." I didn't want to hear this not from her I thought that we were getting somewhere.

"Or maybe Tommy refuses to live in Tobin's world where problems are solved in 25 minutes." She looked away from here but I knew that there was hurt in her eyes. I sat down and huffed out some air before Strange looked at me and I sighed I was here I might as well talk.

"Our mother adores me but the moment that I do something that my father doesn't approve us she chooses his side no matter if he is right or not. It drives me insane and now my uncle is pisted at me for doing something stupid involving my cousin."

I looked at him and he smiled at me and nodded to go on I was so tired of being angry. He looked at me "Please go on." I looked at him and then at Megan.

"My oldest friend my best friend is the only person that really knows what I am going through because she is going through the same thing with her parents but it isn't as drastic at my situation. It's hard to be your own supervillain when your father is a big deal."

He nodded his head along and prattled on about how I should confront my father and tell him what it feels like to be me but I tried that shit didn't work out so well for me, my ass still ached. "I tried that he simply said that this is not how a member of our family should behave. Then he whips me with a belt and he walks away like it never happened."

"Megan I am sorry," I spoke in her mind and she turned to look at me and I managed a smile and she returned it before they took us to the cafeteria. But I couldn't ignore the guilt in my heart for more than one reason, sure I flipped out on Megan and that seriously bummed me out. But this guilt and regret were it for telling that shrink about my home life. Man just thinking about this makes my head hurt. I groaned slightly as I rubbed my temple just as Jr rushed me over to the table.

I heard him prattle on about something important about his father but my hearing was focused on the ices villans table. I heard them talking about it was time to act. I sighed and looked as Freeze picked a fight with Jr's dad.

They set his collar off and he howled out in pain and they lifted him off and I groaned this wasn't going to be good. "Megan it's is going down soon be ready to ruin their plans." I sighed and returned to my dinner as we were walking back Jr got pulled back and I listened to their conversion. "there is a problem we can't get through to frost." I looked at them and walked over and sighed "I can help" I watched him turn to look at me

"I can get a telepathic message to my sister." I look at him and he rolled his eyes "I know your stats super strength that's is it." I looked at him and lied like I did to my mother. "Yeah well it's a twin thing and it does not pay to advertise if you know what I mean."

I look at him and he nodded his head "Alright tell her that it is going down now." I look at him and sighed and relayed the message to Megan. "What should we do?" I sighed "She said that things are all good on their side." I looked at Jr our collars were turned off and I snapped mine off. Everything after that was a blur I didn't pay much attention until I lost connection with Megan.

I started to pound into the wall my bones vibrating under the force and I couldn't help but lose my patience. One hit from my heat vision and ice breath and I would get through. But I had to keep a low profile but I also couldn't fight all these cons. Then it occurs to me most of these cons left their collars they had no reason to take them off.

"Jr I got a message from my sister the collars in the women's wing is turning back on." He looks at me and moaned but I smiled "We could turn them off and then your pa would see you as a hero to the cause."

I nodded at him and he smiled wide as I ran towards the office and took out three goons before clicking the button turning the collars back on. I pounded into the wall once we got back until freeze showed up. I manage to conceive Jr that Freeze was lying I feel bad for the kid his dad was going to kill him.

One I took care of freeze I managed to break into the wall and saw that Megan was frozen in a block of ice. I tackled one of Frost's girls and pounded her until Frost iced her when she went to hit me I managed to push the girl right into Frost knocking her out before looking at Megan. I went to punch her but Jr stopped me "Dude you will shatter her." I sighed and used my eyes burning away the ice with my heat vision at this point it didn't matter.

I felt the red-hot glowing beams shoot out of my eyes as it melted away the ice and Megan dropped to the floor. I lifted her up in my arms and she smiled looking at me.

"It's actually really cold on..." I kissed her before she could finish her sentence"Dude that is your sister." Megan shifted back into her normal state as she said that. I heard him say that dad was going to kill me and I felt terrible for the kid. I sighed and stood up. "Come on call Aqualad and let's get out of here."

I turned to look at Jr and he glared at me hatred growing in his face. "Was anything you said true." He glared at me "I wasn't lying when I said that I understood the pressure put on you, Superman is my old man." I look at him and his eyes widen before he ran from me at least there was one person that was afraid of me.

I grabbed Megan and we flew when we hear the sound of the doors lifting. Aqualad and my red tornado were standing on the other side of the door. I walked through with Megan and we walked out into the fresh air I didn't even realize that I was sweating. I looked at Megan before laying my eyes on the bioship.

I kissed her before flying back to the house, the wind rushing harsh against my face as I flew at my top speed back to the house. Even though the mission is a success I felt trepidation take over my heart. I am sure that dad was there and no doubt mom and Diana probalby.

The last thing that I wanted was to have to be yelled at by the three of them for who knows how long. I groaned at the thought of having to deal with that. I touched down at the back door and walk in the house. I walked into the house and there was a smell of cooking food.

I walked towards the kitchen and saw that it was only 8. I looked to see my mom cooking in the kitchen while Diana was sipping on a cup of wine. "Hey" I looked at them as both of their gazes widen. I looked at myself in the reflection of Diana's glass my matte blond hair and prison jumpsuit was torn.

I sighed heavily as my whole body seemed to deflate under the weight of my mother's gazes. Her eyes flickering between pain and worry. "Head up to your room and shower and get change and try to get that dye out of your hair." I nodded my head and ran up to my room not wanting to incur the wrath of Wonder Woman.

I walked into my shower and groaned as my muscles relaxed under the water I didn't realize how pent up I was from the mission and I used a lot of energy to burn away that stupid ice it as was thick. I heard a ringing sound and released that it was my phone I hit the answer button and turned the water to the show.

I watched as the blond die goes down the drain is swirls of gold and yellow. I stepped out grabbed a thick fluffy black towel. "Hello, Kon where are you" It was my dad I moaned and took the phone before moving to the bedroom.

"Home I know that I was supposed to debrief Batman but Megan said she would do it I used a lot of energy in the prison and I could barely fly home." He didn't seem angry or irritated but you can never trust that. "Alright well, I am on the way home now. We will talk when I get back to the house."

He hung the phone and I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt before groaning as I heard a pop my shoulder was hurting from all the punching that I did.

I walked down the stairs slowly doing my best to slow my beating heart but it is nearly impossible. Just thinking about the lecture that I'm in for is enough to freak me out.

As I saw my father's imposing princess sitting on the living room couch like he had been there the whole time. Made me calm down a bit but not enough to head into the living room.

I grumbled under my breath about how stupid I am acting before walking into the kitchen. The bright overhead lights made me swoon as I suddenly became lightheaded. I defiantly used way to much power. I place a gentle palm to my head as I tried to keep my vision from swimming.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her and then at the angry Amazon princess, "Nothing" I said it plainly before looking at Diana. "what were you thinking little Dick shouldn't have been in an environment like that. Let alone the rest of your team and you were drinking and taking shots what were you thinking."

I look at her and moaned I knew I was going to hit with this shit, "Sorry" I looked down at the empty plate simply looking at my reflection before my father walked over to me and place a hand on my head. "We discussed it already don't bite the boys head did the mission go." I looked up at him as my mother who placed plates of food on the table and made a plate for my father and then me before making her own.

I sighed and ate some food before talking "The mission went well but something about it seemed off but I don't what it was." I looked at my father and his brows furrowed as his piercing blue eyes stared at me before shrugging his shoulders and continuing to eat.

"Well, it is a league problem now don't worry about it. You have training tomorrow I am taking you to the fortress of solitude tomorrow." I looked at him and groaned he raised his eyes at me and I look away "It's just that grandpa is going to be there and you only take me there when you want to go all out or I am in trouble."

I look at him and he smiled at me "You're right on both accounts now finish up your food and head to your room." I nodded my head and ate my food for once I glad to be going to bed early I was exhausted. I closed the door and laid in bed turning the tv on as people talked about what happen at Bellerive.

"I'm telling you I saw a kid flying back toward metropolis I think that it was the super boy." I groaned as some guard talked about what happened at the prison, I turned the tv off and drifted off to sleep the next morning was going to be the worst.

I watched as they walk into the room three of them but who were they, they don't work here and they weren't Luthor's goons. I watched as they looked at me this confused looks on their faces that soon turned to horror were they scared of me.

What were these people were doing? I watched one of them say something and looked back towards the others. Come to think of it this one kid with the R on his shoulders looked familiar was.. was that Dick. The last time that I saw him he has a lot smaller than that.

How long have I been here? I heard them talking when I hear the little creature on the top of my pod ordering me to attack and subdue them. I watch in horror as my body attack against my wishes I tried to fight it, I didn't want to hurt Dick.

I felt my body starting to use my heat vision I stopped myself an attack like that could fry the little kid. Dad would know how to fight this. Dad wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place.

The great and mighty Superman where was he when I needed him I was about to kill three innocent kids and he couldn't even save me from myself let alone save these kids or stop Luthor. Superman was all talk, and I was always getting compared to him but where was he now that I needed him that these humans needed him.

"Conner come on son get up" I looked at my father his steel blue eyes filled with worry. I groaned and propped myself up on my elbow before looking at him and then at the room around me.

I laid on my remote and turned my tv on the news was playing the story about the prison and the flying boy it seems like someone gets a picture but it was blur and you couldn't make anything out.

"What's wrong you okay." I notice that I was drenched in my sweat and I looked at him and I groaned and laid my head back into the pillow. "Why did you wake me up I don't have to be up for another hour." He sighed and placed a hand on my head

"You were having a nightmare I could hear you talking and tossing in your sleep. I think that you should talk to Canary." I looked at him and groaned and turned on my back "No thanks I would rather not, we might as well get this over with now." I got out of bed and switch to some sweatpants and got up. "Ready to fly when you are I am ready to get my ass kicked up and down the fortress of solitude." He smiled at me before we flew out of the back door and headed towards the north pole.

I landed on the ice and walked over to the castle that was made entirely of crystals I walked in and felt the heat hit my face. "Kon El I heard that you have been doing something unbecoming of an El I better not hear about that again."

I looked at my grandfather, I nodded my head before walking into the training room and waited for my father. It felt like ages when he walked in. I moaned and looked at him he had these special gloves that glowed a deep black and gray. "What are those" I looked at him this confused look on my face. "Well, I know that I'm not that great of a man so Burce made me these gloves to help teach you. They pack wallop wait till you feel them."

I groaned and made a mental note to keep away from his gloves. I used my heat vision but he ran past me and punch me in the gut. I was sent flying back on the wall with one hit.

But it felt like a thousand hits, pain swarmed my gut and my head got heavy. "Kryptonite is cheating dad." I whined and he laughs darkly at me "Don't act like a 5-year-old now get up." I got up and we continue to train.

After spending the whole day in the fortress of solitude dads phone rang as I laid on the couch in the living area and he kicked my feet on of the future. I moaned I was still in pain and he wasn't helping.

"Whats up Bruce?" I looked at him, great even now Bruce was going to beat me. "I want to have dinner you, me, Conner and your wife. Dick will also be joining us. I will meet you at the dinner in Metropolis if you say yes the one you took Superboy too." I looked at him and he glared at me "Hold on one second Bruce."

He glared at me "What did I tell you about eavesdropping, you want to go another round." I shook my head no "Alright then go get a shower in and get changed civilian clothes." I nodded my head and he sighed and went back to talking to Bruce.

"Sounds good see you there." I sighed and took a quick shower not even getting time to enjoy the warmth. I walked out and my father stood there and I sighed he was in his civilian clothes and we flew back to the house. I got in the car and he and mom sat in the front. I simply stared out of the window "So Kon tell me about this girl Megan I know that there is going on between the two of you." I look up at my mother my body ached and I didn't want to talk.

"I don't want the team to know please keep it to yourself. I would never stop hearing Wally's mouth." I laid back on on the seats and closed my eyes. "What the hell did you do to him." I moaned a little bit as a sharp pain shot into my back. "He hit me with kryptonite gloves," I growled under my breath as we pulled up in the parking lot I saw uncle Bruce sports car parked dad parked the car and told me to get out.

With great effort, I climbed out of the door and we walked into the dinner. I sat down next to Dick as my father and mother sat with Bruce. Once we were all there the waitress took all of our orders but her eyes lingered a little too long on me if you know what I mean she was a bubbly blond maybe 16 or 17.

I watched as my uncle as he sighed and looked at me I knew that there was pain in my eyes. I tried to hide it best as I could but the gloves really did whoop my ass.

I don't get why he was upset though he was the one that told him to use them on me I tried to ignore the looks he was giving me while Dick was talking to my mom about school and the team. I sighed and rested my head on my hand I was glad that I picked the window seat.

"What about you how has been back been for you." I look over to see uncle Bruce talking to me he looked interested. "Fine, I guess my uncle has been a douche ratting me out to my parents and telling them to us kryptonite gloves on me during my training session. Oh, and my best friend is hated by my parents for no good reason but what planet she was born on. But other than at I have been great loving life this is way better than being tortured by dorks in lab coats at Cadmus. "

I made sure that my voice was dripping with sarcasm and venom as he stared at me in shock, I look away knowing that both my parents were glaring at me. My body ached and I was exhausted I wasn't going to play nice today no matter how bad the punishment is going to be when we get home. "here you go."

I looked up to see a girl handing me my food I took it and is smiled at her before she looked at me. "You look a lot like that kid that was sitting here with Superman a couple of months ago." I put on my best flirty smile before looking at her and she giggled and looked at my dream.

"Nevermind you are way hotter can I have your number."I smile and my mother glared at her till she went away then she glared at me." I rolled my eyes and sighed "What did you want her to piece it together."

I stared her down as she let out an exhausted sigh before going back to talking with my uncle and father. "Dude not wise they look like they're about to kill you maybe you should pretend to be the perfect son for a little while."

I looked at Dick and sighed nodding my head before looking back out of the window. I saw off in a distance a fire brewing but the other three look more focused on each other than anything else. "Hey, dick move I got to go to the bathroom." He looks at me confused but moved out of the way.

I ran to the bathroom and climbed out the window as I flew toward the house and changed my shirt before flying over the fire. Two buildings were engulfed in flames and it looks terrible. I saw people screaming and yelling on the roof I swooped down and grabbed them before placing them on the sidewalk. I sighed and flew over to the building

"Is there anyone there call out." I waited but hear no one I flew out of the building and into the next one that was on fire. "Is there anyone there call out." I heard the sound of wheezing and a weak heartbeat, I ran through the building until I found her it was that bumblebee girl Mals girlfriend, I groaned at the thought of him and lifted her body out of the building and put her next to the others.

"Hey look after her, tip back her head and clear her airway she is barely breathing," I order one of them do it as I flew off to the buildings and use my freeze breath to stop the fire. I sighed and flew back to the people seeing the fire trucks coming close.

"Just don't tell them what I look like I would never hear the end of it." One of the blond girls looked at me and smiled "Sure thing if you answer one question are you really Superman's son." I groaned but nodded my head before flying back to the diner and crawling through the window. I change my shirt back and wipe all of the ash off of my face and made sure I didn't smell like smoke.

I sulked back into the dinner and saw that everyone else was done eaten and were drinking coffee. I sighed and looked at them before sitting down and Dick seemed a little confused they all did. "What took you so long."

I look over to see my father glaring at me, "Well you beat me to the point that it's really hard to move so you have to excuse me for taking so long." I glared at him it wasn't a lie I did move slow when I was running through those burning buildings.

"Just in Superboy saved a group of people from two burning buildings that were on the verge of collapsing and put out the fire. It has been confirmed that Superboy really is the son of Superman." I whined as they turn to the tv and watched the report. The girl I had talked to was on the screen.

"Yeah he like total rescue me off of the roof and save my girl Karen here she had little or no air in her lungs and he saved her life and put out the burning buildings at the same time."

She looked star struck her face was covered in ash and she had this surprised look on her face as Kat Grant put the camera back on her. "One person caught this on their phone though the quality isn't that great."

A video of me standing over Karen's body giving orders. "Clear her airway and she can barely breathe."

The video content to play until I was flying away they don't get a good shot if my face or the thing about me saying I was the son of Superman. I looked down from the tv to find three people glaring at me.

"Would you like to explain how you managed to save them when you could barely able to move thanks to our spar session from earlier," I growled and looked at him and they asked for the check.

The girls brought it to them and I don't think that I have ever seen the three of them move that fast. "SB you could have gotten us all exposed with a stunt like that you should have stayed put." I look at Robin

"You're really siding with them Karen would have died I'm not okay with sitting on the sidelines when I can do something about it." I look at my parents and they were glaring at me along with Bruce.

"Yeah, and what would have happened if they piece together that Clarke is Superman and that Kally is superwomen then what would you have done." I looked at my uncle he was so not helping at this point if anything he was making everything worse. "Well that would be their problem now wouldn't it." I look at him and he looked at me shocked. "Dick car now!" He looked at me and nodded his head simply as ran off to the car.

I growled and look at them and then at the window where we were sitting. "I want you at the cave tomorrow directly after school stops no trips no friends."

I looked at Bruce and he glared at me before pushing past me and looking at my father. "What did I tell you, Clark." My father groaned at his words. "Car now Kon" I walked into the car and sat down as we drove down to the house I fell asleep in the car but I could still hear them talking.

"Kel don't you dare, one time was enough for him he could barely move and you know it." I heard my mother chastising my face and she never did that like ever she always chose his side.

"What do you expect me to do with him he won't listen and he is endangering all of us with his rash actions. As of this moment, the government doesn't know who we are but what happens if they found out who we are really and decided to lock us all up in pods then what."

I hear them arguing it was the same thing that they used to say to me try to hide what you are or you might be locked up. I don't really get that till Cadmus. "Do you want to see him locked back up in that pod because they will happen to all of us if he isn't careful."

I groaned and opened my eyes my voice as exhausted and I could barely move but I need to say this. "I would never do something that could end all of your lives to take away our freedom I have no intention of going back in that pod I will stay out of sight as long as you realize that I'm not just the son of Superman I do need to be my own person not what you want me to be."

I look at him as his eyes seemed to darken but there was something else he is giving up."Fine Kon but one more problem and we will have to have a completely different discussion." I look at him and nodded my head before heading back to sleep.


	9. Solar Flares?

Conner POV

_It was freezing, something cold hit my spine as fire shot through my veins, I looked down to see that I was on a metal slab strapped down. I groaned and moaned out in pain but when I look up Desmond was injecting me with a glowing substance._

_"It seems that the boy is starting to build a tolerance to it we will need to up the dosage. A dose like this used to make him scream out in pain. Now it is reduced to a dull groin and but I doubt that has anything to do with the shot and more do to the climate change." His voice seemed almost impressed what kind of sick shit is he doing this time._

_I don't know who he was talking to but he was right the pain was gone. "Very well let's get to cutting." I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt and the man was using a scalpel laced with kryptonite the edge glowed a venom green as he cut into my skin I held back the screams but as my chest cavity became exposed he smiled deviously at me._

_"Let's see how you do when we up the dosage shall we." I watched as he poured in a more potent vile of kryptonite. I screamed on the top of my lung as the pain overcame me wave after wave but no matter how much I prayed I couldn't pass out._

"Kon it's okay hey, hey Kon wake up." I groaned as a warm and comforting hand swept over my face. Moving thick sweat drenched of strands out of my I slowly came to I could see my mother crouched down in front of me. I terrified look on her face forcing me to bury my face in my pillow.

Wait I'm home dad must have carried me into the house. I groaned before changing a glance at my mother only saying on word as I saw her sadden blue eyes. "sorry"

I looked at her and she sighed before brush a piece of hair out of my face. "Come on let's head downstairs I'll make you something to help you sleep."

I nodded my head and crept out of my bed all of my muscle screaming to stay put. I must have tensed up in my sleep again. As I walked down the stairs my father was standing at the door when he turned to look at me.

"Conner come here son" He never called me Conner unless there was a human around. I walked towards the door and saw that there were cops standing there with worried looks on their face.

I sighed as they look at me skeptically, their eyes racking over every patch of explored skin. Did they think that there was something fishy going on? "Young man are you okay." I nodded my head and leaned toward my dad side as he placed an arm around me. I tried my best to hide from their skeptical stares.

"I had a nightmare and I was screaming in my dream must have screaming when I was awake too. Sorry" I looked down at my feet more than a little embarrassed before they nodded their heads and looked at my father. "Conner head inside okay?"

I looked up at him his understanding eyes shocked me I thought that he would be angry or at least disappointed. I nodded my head numbly to shocked for words as he placed a gentle kiss on top of my head.

I walked into the house and sat with my mom at the kitchen table she handed me something hot. I took it and started to sip I recoiled back from the taste but I wasn't given much of a choice if I wanted to sleep.

Dad walked in after a little and I sighed as he took a seat beside my mother and looking at one of them said a word and that made me feel even worse. I thought that I had been getting better, not worse. The only thing that came to mind is saying sorry as guilt and shame welled in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry" I looked up as dad gave me a tired sigh and confused look before turning it has some kind of silent conversation with mom. Both of them sharing a knowing look before mom spoke to me in a gentle voice lace with honey and love.

"No more lying about the nightmares no more saying that it is none of our business not when you are screaming bloody murder not when you have been having these dreams for two months." I sighed heavily it's not like they could help.

"It's just the stuff from Cadmus I was awake for all of it. It's hard not to have nightmares about stuff like that." I could see the sadness and grief in their eyes as my mother started to get a little choked up. "Maybe you should speak to canary you don't seem like you are willing to talk to us about it."

There was a hurt look on my mother's face as she said that and I groaned she is really trying to guilt me and I'm the one that went through trauma. I grumbled under my breath only this women would try to make me feel bad for not telling her all the gory details.

"Ma it's not like that" I looked at her and she nodded her head. "At any rate, you should head back to bed once you get your punishment from batman tomorrow I am telling black canary that you are to speak with her." I groaned "I can handle this myself."

I leered at her as she glared at me "Young man you are not dealing with it or the police would not have been out our door now would they." I couldn't argue with that. I mean I could but there would be no point so I slunk back off to my room.

Collapsing in my bed sinking further into the plush mattress and silky soft sheet but I didn't sleep. After that shit how I had no interest in being tortured like that again.

But as I laid awake in my bed listening to the sounds of our old house I could hear my parents talking silently. "I doubt you using those gloves helped anything." I heard my mother' venomous whisper as dad groaned under his breath. He must have heard that line at least 3 times.

"They did he won't disobey again and at this point, it is the only thing that I am worried about other than these dreams. Give him time I just want to make sure that he doesn't put himself at risk again I just wish he could see that."

I scoffed and laid my head down trying to close my eyes and rolling onto my back as my muscles loosen up enough for me to drift into an uneasy sleep.

"Come on get up and get dressed." I look over to see my father leaning in the doorway. I whined and pulled the blanket over my face. "I don't need to be up for another hour." He groaned at me "Yeah that would be true if you were flying but I am driving you."

I threw my blanket off and I looked at him "No I can fly or take my bike I don't want you to drive me." I looked at him and then at the clothes. I felt like I got hit by a kryptonite race truck. I didn't want to deal with dad this morning.

I stumbled out of my bed nearly falling face first as I made it out my closet door. I opened the door and grabbed a long sleeve white shirt and a pair of black jeans before grabbing my leather jacket and walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I don't want you driving or flying I want to make sure that you actually go to school." I spit out my toothpaste for swishing my mouthwash and walking out of the room.

"Then fly with me and then fly to work, mom is the only one that really uses the car" I looked at him as I grabbed my bag and walk downstairs with him following me. "You're forgetting something."

He threw me my halo-disk and I caught it"I didn't forget but you took away my cell phone I figure you take the disk to." I look at him and he smiled"Nope you can keep the disk it has a tracking device in it. That's how you get to go to school by bike."

I looked at him and sighed as I got a traveler's mug and poured coffee in it. Watching the black liquid slosh in the cup as the white steam hit my face as I reach for the creamer and sugar.

After I had my coffee situated I bent down kissing my mother on the cheek as she sat down eating her breakfast before running out of the house and over to the grange.

The cherry metal gleamed in the bright morning sun as I grabbed my black helmet. Simply pawing at the metal as I felt someone behind me. His searing glare was enough to make me shiver.

I placed my helmet firmly on my head before placing my mug in my bag side pocket. "Fine" I looked at him and he smiled "Bye Kon" I looked at him and nodded my head. I pulled off and drove down the Metropolis streets when I heard a voice in my head.

"Hey babe" I smiled to myself "Hey Megan what's up." I looked at the passing building of the Daly Planet and sneered before turning back to the road. "I still can't believe you are taking the drive from Metropolis to Happy Harbor."

I grumbled under my breath am I mentally nodded my head if that is even possible. "My dad didn't want me going to school in Metropolis he was worried that the supervillains might come after me so Happy Harbor I went."

I pulled up to the school after about an hour and Maria was waiting for me. "I will see you when you get here hot stuff." She giggled and hung up the link as I look at Maria. I took my helmet off and saw the sheepish grin as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry" I laughed and pulled her into a hug "Don't worry about it, it wasn't that bad." She looks at me and rolled her eyes. "300 lashes, being grounded and getting to spar with SM who was wearing kryptonite gloves like I said not that bad."

She frowned when she looked at me and then at Megan who was walking towards us. She smiled at Megan and then look at me before looking back at her this huge smile on Megan's face. "No way you to finally got together. Tell me everything." I looked at Megan and she smiled wide and started to talk to Maria while I walked beside them.

I was pretty out of it thanks to that nightmare I sighed and ran into something after hearing a squeak I looked down to see Karen on the floor. I gave her my hand and she took it "Sorry Karen I have been out of it I wasn't watching where I was going."

She smiled sweetly at me "Don't worry about it, Conner." I heard something that sounded like growling and noticed that Mal Duncan was looking at me. I sighed and glared back at him "Watch what you're doing chump." I glared at him fire running through my veins as I choked down my anger.

I turned to Karen giving her my best apologetic smile before speaking again. "Sorry really" I was trying to hold back my temper but my body was sore, I was tired and I didn't have time for this shit. Mal placed a protective arm around her and glared at me before looking at Maria and Megan.

"Yall need to watch your boy before he gets his ass whooped." Maria snapped her head up quickly as she places a gentle yet firm hand on my chest. Keeping me from stalking closer to that idiot.

Her ocean blue eyes were pleading with me as she spoke in a low voice that only I could hear. "Kon doesn't it's not worth it, he is not worth it, you are in enough trouble with your dad." She looks a Mal, hated and anger burning in her gaze as she spoke as an aggravated tone.

"That party that you wouldn't stop talking about was at his house so he is still a chump." He glared at Maria and then at me and glared "Stay out of this Maria. This is between me and the bitch." I let out a harsh clipped laugh as the anger became white-hot fury.

"M get out of the way it's one thing for him to disrespect me but it's another thing entirely to come at you. Plus you now that I can't let this go unavenged."

She nodded her head and pulled Megan out of the way and Karen looked at Mal before placing a hand on the both of us. "Mal he apologized twice and he didn't even see me leave it be."

I looked at him and then at her but you could see that he was itching for this fight. "Karen moves" I look at them and she nodded her head before standing with my girls. I smiled and caught a fist that he had thrown at me.

I titled his arm and looked at him as he threw another punch and I caught that one too. I jumped up using his arms to balance myself and I kicked him in the chest while releasing his arms and sending him flying.

I could hear Maria slapping herself in the face and Mal crashed on the floor. "what happen I thought that you were going to get me a beating."

He stood up flustered as people whispered behind his back I watched him charge me and threw out his arm and I grabbed it and flipped him. Thank you black canary.

I waited for him to get back up and when he did I punch him in the face breaking his nose. He stumbled back and I hit him one more time for good measure laying him out on his back. I laughed walked over to Maria and smiled "Told you" She lifted her hand and I turned around to see a teacher who had to watch the whole thing.

`"The both of you the principal's office." Mal struggled to get to his feet and glared at me with a newfound respect maybe all the guy needed was to get his ass kicked. I groaned dad was going to kill me. Maybe the wouldn't call dad that as my only thought when I walked down the hallway with Mal.

"Respect man that party was off of the chain and you can fight I have never lost a fight." I smiled at him "Neither have I." I smiled and walked into the room and sat in the chair to the left. The principal called Mals parents and his father came in I guess he was a cop or something.

The principal looks at me I'm guessing my father's number wasn't in the database. "Mr. Kent your father number please." I look at him and shook my head no "He won't answer and even if he did he won't come down here." I look at the principal and he looked at me confused. "Why is that"

I rolled my eyes as if it is obvious you would think that they would just read the school files Bats sent over. "He is a reporter for the Daly Planet and that is an hour drive down here we live in metropolis." I look at him and he sighed and I gave it to him "7327687164"

He nodded his head and I looked at him while he called after the third ring he answered. "Hello?" I growled under my breath "Yes and who is this" I sighed and he looked at me "Principale Brown at happy harbor school your son and another boy had a fight and I was wondering if you would be able to come down and discuss it."

"I'm sorry I am at work and slammed but do you mind if I talk to him." I sighed and held my hand out and he gave the phone over to me. "Hey dad," I said it as carefree as I could muster, internally I'm freaking out, he is so going to blow his top.

"Yeah, don't hey dad me I knew I should have driven you to school today. What did we say about you fighting with humans." I growled, "He had it coming he was the one that started the fight I was just defending myself." I hear him growl like a wild beast before he spoke, "I don't care who started you ended you didn't even go easy on the boy did you."

I looked over to Mal and sighed angrily I'm already tired of this argument and it has just started. "He's still breathing which means that I went easy on him"

I was getting a bit annoyed they were making it seem like I was the one in the wrong and I so wasn't. "Yea well after you talk to Batman and Canary I expect you at the fortress of solitude." I growled "That so unfair I didn't for anything wrong" I tried to keep from whining and rage filled my heart and trepidation filled my mind.

He is going to destroy me if I have to go to the solitude for the second time in less than a few days. "I don't care what you think is fair Kon El. You will be there is that understood!"

At his stern stone I silently whimpered under my breath I hadn't heard him sound that angry or disappointed in a very long time. "Yes sir" "Alright goodbye" I heard the phone click and I handed the phone over. "He hung up told you he wouldn't come down here."

I smiled slyly to brush off the fear and anger but the only one that seemed fooled is the teaching. "Very well you may both leave, I would like to talk to you because this isn't the first time that your son has started a fight with another student."

He nodded his head but I was already out of the office and on my way to class. I sat next to Megan and I chilled for the rest of the day but internally I was uncle Bruce didn't kill me with his training then dad would and I don't know which would be worse. I walked toward my bike and drove towards the cave not looking forward to any of this.

I sighed and pulled into the cave patting sphere before walking towards the training room and I saw Bruce glaring at me I looked at him as he gave me a look that could kill. I walking in striking distance and he sighed.

"Put your fist up now." I nodded my head and once I did he hit me with a right uppercut causing me to fall backward pain shooting into every part of my body.

"You have more than one pair of gloves like that." He smiled and nodded his head before I hit him with my heat vision but he shot a volley of batarangs and punched me in the gut 20 times back to back he was moving faster than Wally. I could barely stand as I spit blood out of my mouth.

"Now head to Black Canary in the therapy room she has been waiting on you." I moaned and stumbled to my feet. Using the wall as support as I struggled to make my way to the therapy room. "You look like hell" I saw Dick standing off to the side but I blew him off and kept walking.

"You need some help." I brushed past him and kept walking "Hey what's up with you." I glared at him as he ran in front of me blocking my path.

"Your dad did this and you basically helped him so you will have it excuse me if I want nothing to do with you. Now get out of my way I have to talk to Canary." I looked at him and pushed him out of my way with what little energy that I had left.

I walked into the room and looked at BC she looked pisted at me "You are late" I moaned and sat down collapsing in the chair. "Bats was pushing me pretty hard I have little to no energy left I'm in so much pain. Do you mind if I just sleep for the hour and we start the sessions tomorrow." I looked at her and she had pity in her eyes.

"Sure go ahead I will wake you when you have to go." I nodded my head and drifted off to sleep on the couch and the hour passes and I was woken up by canary. I moaned and I shuffled through the cave and towards the zeta beam taking one to the fortress of solitude. I walked into the room and looked at my father who was glaring at me and I groaned.

"Dad he started it," I whined as the cold hand of dread gripped my heart as he put the gloves on in what seemed like slow motion. I watched him slowly stalk into the training room leaving me to follow him.

I was running on pure instinct I used heat vision and my super breath but I couldn't even keep pace. After using every bit of energy I passed out on the floor and woke up on the couch in the living room.

My mom and dad were sitting on the loveseat. I moaned out in pain as the two beatings caught up to me.

My mom looked at me and I tried to move my legs but couldn't I feel them. I looked at her and she sighed and looked at me. "Head to your room I will bring you up some dinner in a few."

I shook my head no and watched my rescue on the tv "Boy you heard your mother." I looked at him and glared "Thanks to you and Wayne I can't feel my feel my legs or pretty much anything. I feel like one big bruise."

I glare angrily as my eyes slowly started to close against my will till I felt nothing but pain, but as a cold hand swept over me the pain had been relieved for a second before it was back in full force.

As I open my eyes my mother forehead was littered with frown line as her eyes narrowed as worried shine through her blue gaze. "I should get you back in your bed. Kel since you and Bruce did it with those stupid gloves you take care of him. Lift him up and put him in his room while I make him something to eat."

I watched my mother walk into the kitchen and he lifted me into his arms and I sucked in a breath as the pain hit me along with a wave of nausea.

Dad walked up the stairs one at a time and I felt each of them my joints ached and I could feel myself losing it. He places me in the bed and I looked at him as the cold sheets hit me. I groaned and rolled not my stomach and looked at my father as his phone began to ring. "Hey, Bruce." I hear his voice on the other end "Why is your wife yelling at me again." I heard him sigh and look at me

"Between the sparing, you did with him and our sparring match he can't feel anything but pain." I looked at him and sighed as mom walked in with some food and she cursed under her breathe in Kryptonian at the mention of the batman. She feeds me some soup and looks at me sadness in her eyes.

"Your better treat him well while I am gone." I became frantic what do you mean that she was leaving. "Don't worry my little Kryptonian, I have to work a case in DC for a little while so I will see you in a week or two." I nodded my head and she places a kiss on my forehead before glaring at my father.

"You better treat him right and I am talking to you too Bruce. Or I kill all of the JL." I groaned and laid my head back on my pillow as she grabs her bags and started the car leaving me alone with my father was never a good idea we would kill each other. I whimpered at my dad's place a hand on my head and sighed "

Just get some sleep tomorrow I will take you to school." I groaned and closed my eyes darting off to sleep.

I woke up to my tee-shirt clinging to my sweat drenched skin I got out of bed and notice that he was clothes laid out for me. I sigh and put them on before creeping my way down the stairs to my father who was dressed in his suit and clothes.

I groaned as the sun hit my eyes and I sat in the car leaning at the door and sleeping it was an hour drive I wasn't going to stay awake if I could help it. My joints ache and every time I thought about food a wave of nausea hit me.

I was shivering but it was so hot that it was unbearable and it was fall. I look at my father as we got close to the school and I woke up. "Behave Kon and I am going to pick you up after school, you are going to sit at the daily planet till I get down at work."

I stare blankly at him as my eyes glazed over with exhaustion as my vision began to swim and burr as I nodded my head and walked to class.

I got through most of the day but by 3rd period I couldn't stay awake and I was resisting the urge to puke. I shuddered and laid my head on the table and Maria looked at me tapping on my shoulder. "Kon you good?" I nodded my head but I felt this burning in my throat and place a hand over my mouth as I ran over to the trash and puked. I hear people panicking and they ran out of the room but I didn't move from the trash can I just kept puking until I felt a hand on my back that forced nausea away.

"Come on Kon you must of having a solar flare I will get you to the nurse." I let her help me through the hallways to the nurse's office and I laid on one of the bed as the nurse talked to Maria and asks her my name she told him Conner but he likes to call Kon. I smiled to myself as they both walked over to me.

"Kon dear I need you to lift your tongue you're burning up." I opened my mouth, it was best that did as I was told. Maria stood by me holding my hand and applying some pressure when she thought that I was going to pass out. I sighed as the cold thermometer was taken out of my mouth and the nurse gasped.

"You have a 130 fever" I turn on my side and looked at a trash can as I felt the burning sensation in my throat come back. I emptied my stomach into the trash can. "Dear would you happen to know one of his parent's numbers."

I felt a hand running soothing circles into my back "Yeah his mom is out of town for the next two weeks but his dad's number is 7327687164" She nodded her head and walked off.

I groaned and laid on my back looking at Maria and she smiled at me "You're going to miss your class you should go." She glared at me "Your girlfriend should be here but she didn't want to leave the class. I'm not her you're my best friend and you're like a brother to me I'm not leaving you here till your dad walks through that door and comes to get you." I moaned at her and then at the door.

"I don't get sick and how could a solar flare hit me. I don't use that much of my power." I looked at her and she sighed "Those gloves the ones that you told me about they can cause you to overuse your powers. Between Superman and Batman, you are lucky you didn't die from your lack of power."

I looked at her and nodded my head and she placed her hand on my chest and took a seat making sure that she wasn't leaving. The nurse walked back into the room and looked at me and then at Maria "Your boyfriend is in good hands."

Maria gagged and then whined at me "I'm not his girlfriend and I'm not leaving him alone he had never been sick before I'm worried until his father gets here I'm not leaving." She sighed heavily at Maria but she smiled at it as well.

"Your father will be here in an hour to come to get you." I looked at her and nodded my head as I drift off to sleep. I grabbed Maria's hand as I drifted to sleep. I hoped dad got here soon he would make me feel a lot better.


	10. He's What?

Clark POV

I arrived at the daily planet and let Perry abuse me for a little while before sitting at my desk and looking at Jimmy who was walking over to me. The excited buzz of the office matched the wide smile plastered on his face.

By the way that his brown eyes were shining, I knew that this had to be about Kon. The whole office has been buzzing since he arrived on the superhero scene and until recently I had not been in the office.

"Come on man don't bring this crap to me now." He laughed lightheartedly as he became ever closer this smug and excited grin growing even wider on his face. He tossed a worried glance over his shoulder before going back to being upbeat. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a kid and that he had superpowers too. Or that he was a superhero?"

I rolled my eyes as false pain and sadness dripped in his otherwise overjoyed tone, but my indifference to his question didn't stop him from pulling up a chair next to me. I could see his eyes were drawn to a picture frame on my desk.

I felt my eyes getting to it as well, it was a picture from 2 years ago right before Kon was taking from us. He had this beaming smile on his face that come to think of it, I haven't seen in a while.

"He was taken by Luthor so it was a sore subject." I look at him my heart suddenly feeling heavy as I thought back to those hard 2 years of desperation and despair. "But he is back and he is a superhero like his dad."

I smiled and nodded my head the sense of pride taking control of my body as I thought about the hero that Kon has become. He achieved so much in the short time that he had been home if only he could just say out of trouble.

"He does covert missions for the JL but I didn't tell you that you got me?" I looked at him and he nodded his head energetically as Lois knocked on the side of my desk and look at me. Her eyes lighting up with questions that she dare no ask in the middle of the office.

"Hey, Clark." I smiled politely at her but as she jerked her head towards Perry's office I knew that what she had to tell me couldn't be good. So I felt my smile slip from my face as she began to talk. Slowly shifting her gaze to Jimmy as if to say piss off.

"Perry said that you can't leave this office till he gets those articles." I looked at her and nodded my head I had to get this down or Conner would be flying here. I groaned at the thought and got to work as Jimmy went to go do something in the lobby.

I had spent hours typing away when I finally got the articles printed and place neatly on Perry's desk when my phone started to ring I picked it up right as it was about to hang up. "Hello?" I sighed heavily for once hoping that it wasn't Conner's school again.

"Hi this the nurse at the school, Conner was puking in class, and he has been getting sick then falling back to sleep since he got here. His friend gave me, your number put refuse to leave his side till you got here. He has a 130 fever any normal person would have died from something like that. Their brains would have overheated. I heard them mentioning something about a solar flare."

Trepidation filled my head an image of my wife melting me with her heat vision floated into my mind. I'm seriously going to get it when she finds out. I"Alright well I will be there in an hour to get him." I went to hang up the phone and she responded: "Sir your son is sick you should head here now nothing else is more important."

I growled under my breath the hell is she implying that I think work is more important than my son. Where does the hell she get off implying that? "All due respect you will not tell me how to take care of my son and I work in Metropolis it's an hour drive to get here." I looked at the picture of Conner when I bought him the bike he had that brown leather jacket on and his eyes were piercing but full of joy.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate that…." "I will see you in an hour." I caught her off not wanting to hear another word from her mouth. As I walked into Perry's office I felt doubt creep in my chest I hope that is isn't such a hardass today.

"Mr. White I am going to need a little time to get my son from school he isn't feeling too well." I looked at Perry and he seemed confused before looking at the door letting Jimmy in his office. "Alright but I want you back here with your son I want to see this for myself." I liked him "Sir I don't think that is the best"

He put a hand up and glared at me the whole room becoming tense as his eyebrows slipped down in doubt like he thought that I am lying. But I could see his bright green eyes lit up with rage and mistrust.

"I want proof or you are fired." I sighed heavily that is no way to act but this is his new outlet. So I simply nodded my head before slowly stalking out of the office with Jimmy by my side a sad smile on his face.

I crept through the halls or the school and walked into the nurse office. Kon was passed out on the cot but he's holding onto the draxton girl hand for dear life. I walked over to him and crouched down placing hand and on his forehead, his eyes slowly flutter open as his blue eyes seemed glassy and glazed over.

"I told them not to call you." His voice signed almost fearful did he really think so little of me that I would get mad about having to lea work early. He looked up at me weirdly as I tried to put on my most reassuring smile.

"You're fine buddy lets get you out of here." I looked over at the draxton girl as she is smiled sweetly at Kon before turning her nervous glare to me for a moment. "I'll see you later Kon I'm going to call to make sure you are okay." She kissed him on the check but he wouldn't let go of her hand. "Thanks if it wasn't for you I probably still be in that class." She laughed at him "I wouldn't ever leave you."

As she began to walk away I couldn't ignore how grateful and happy Kon was to have her here. It made me realize that I had been wrong about this, I walked briskly to the door just barely gripping onto her shoulder as a worried grin took over her face. "Thank you for carrying him here it means a lot." She nodded her head firmly clearly freaked out that I had talked to her let alone holding her on the place. "Could you please let me go? "

Her voice is both concerned but polite thought she didn't trust me around her and clearly is scared of me. She still managed to be polite something that my son never scares or otherwise. It made me think that maybe we were wrong to think that all Draxton are savages.

"Sorry I really just wanted to say that I am sorry for how my wife and I have acted." She nodded her head and walked away going back to class. I walked over to Kon and sighed at the sorry state we both pushed him way too hard and now Perry was going to poke and prod him.

I brushed a thick strand of black hair out of his face as he shivered at my touch. His forehead burning to the touch. "You're so cold" I propped him up on my arm and helped him out of the school. The sound of his shallow breaths and my heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway as we moved out into the cold air.

"I'm not cold you have a fever." I looked at him and he sighed and I laid him down in the back seat. I looked in the mirror and sighed as he slept in the back Kally was really going to kill me. I heard a ringing and pulled out my phone and looked at the caller id and groaned, "Hey Bruce." I heard hush whispers in the back he must have been at another board meeting.

"Hey, Conners school just called to tell me that you took him out is he okay?" I thought that was weird but then again he was living in the cave his first month back it would make no sense that I would be his emergency contact if I was of the world. "He had a solar flare and got sick it seems that we might have pushed him too hard yesterday. Kali is going to flip when she finds out." I groaned and looked at the speeding cars flying past me

"I'll come to see the kid after I get out of work, oh and we don't need to tell Kally about the flare." I smiled at the comment "I knew there was a reason that you are my best friend." He laughed and hung up on the phone but by then we had reached the daily planet. The large globe looking mighty in the air, I groaned and got out of the car and open the door.

Kon looked so helpless like this it made me worry for his safety what if someone found out who he was and they came after him. He stirred in his sleep like he knew that I was staring at him. His eyes open and he looked exhausted "Dad what are we doing here."

I sighed as he sat up sight and got out of the car and looking at the big blue globe. "Perry wouldn't let me pick you up he thought that you were fake and wanted me to bring you as proof before he lets me take you home."

I looked at him and he moaned before walking to the daily planet with me running to catch up. We took the elevator since his bones hurt too much to walk up the stairs to the fifth floor. As we stood in the stuffy elevators I could see his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he let out a whimper.

"I'm too tired for this shit I want to go home" Any other time I would have yelled at him but as he is whiny and exhausted noise ran over me. All I could feel is the rage that White is forcing me to do this.

I place a soft hand on Kon's forehead doing my best to cool him down. My gentle eyes racking over his exhausted from as the dinge form the elevator told us we arrived. "Just a little bit longer Kon then I will take you home."

I walked up to my floor and he followed after me, of course, the first person that we ran into was Jimmy. He had this huge eager smile on his, face as he turned his attention to Kon. "Hey, kid how you feeling." Kon looked up and smiled politely at him "Like shit"

I sighed as Jimmy laughed "Uh I didn't know you allowed cursing." I rolled my eyes at him and then glare at Kon "I don't but Conner is sick so I'm letting it pass and if it weren't for Perry he would be in bed. The kid has a 130-degree fever but Perry refused to listen to me." I looked at him and he sighed and nodded his head

"I hear you on that one. Well it nice to meet you kid we will have to talk when you are feeling better" Conner nodded his head and Jimmy patted him on the back before leaving to go back to work. I sighed and put an arm around Conner and carted him into Perry's offices. I walked in and at first, Perry seemed confused and I sighed

"You said that you wanted to see my son I told you he was sick but here you go." Kon was turning a sickly shade of green at least to me but Perry didn't seem convinced.

He walked over and looked at Kon specially and then looked at me "He looks just like you but your wife has blond hair doesn't she." I look at him and nodded my head and Kon looks like he was about to puke on Perry which would mean that I get fired. Thankfully Perry walked back to his desk and Kon manage to choke it down the poor kid should be at home.

"So why am I just hearing about this mysterious son of yours?" I looked at him and sighed "I was kidnapped by some nut job 2 years ago and I finally escaped my captors. My parents don't like talking about it and it was for that reason that they didn't tell anyone at their place of work they didn't want any sideways glance or pity looks. Or questions it is also the same reason they haven't told anyone that I'm back. Maybe you should learn some respect and let my father tell people when he is good and ready."

I watched Kon's temper get a little out of control but I could understand if he had never been sick before and on top of that, he lost his powers no matter if it was temporary or not it still sucked. I looked at him and then at Perry who seemed shocked but amused.

"Your son has some backbone Kent you should get some. Alright take the kid home and I will keep my mouth shut. But I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning." I nodded my head and carried Kon out of the room and placed him gently in the front seat of the car. He moaned and groaned about wanting to lay down but if he gets sick he would choke on his vomit.

I groaned as I relaxed on the couch Kon was in bed sleeping with a bucket by his side and I didn't hear him stir from his bed for one minute. The news was playing something so I turned it up "There have been no new leads about this superboy and it seems that he only really shows up when someone needs him and gone before the cameras show up. Is he trying to hide who he is?"

I watched as Kant Grant talk her blond hair whipping in the early afternoon traffic, as she walked the scene where Kon was last spotted. I heard a knocking at the door and thought that Bruce was earlier. I walk towards the door and Lois was staying there her strawberry blond curls pulled back into a ponytail. I sighed and was about to close the door when she stopped me.

"Hey we were supposed to work together on this scope but I did all the work." I glared at her she had some nerve I never agreed to work on anything with her. "I have other things to worry about."

She pushed her way past me and stared into the place like she owned intently at my tv and then at me. This look of skepticism in her eyes as she began to speak. "Yeah, you seem really busy with work." I sighed and looked at her then at the stairs.

"Do you want to talk in my study." I looked at her and she seemed confused and then looked at the stairs. "What are you hiding Clarke." Her tone sounded way to eager to find out. "Nothing, what would make you think that?"

She kept glaring at the stars as she pushed me up against the wall. Her face an inch away from mine. "Perry let you leave work earlier and he never does that for anybody not even me and he likes me more than he likes you. So Clark what are you hiding don't make me play rough you don't have a wife to save you now."

As soon as she said that I hear the creak of one of the steps and look over see Kon standing at the bottom of the steps. He walked closer and glared at Lois who was pinning me up against the wall. He looked terrible my poor, baby.

His cheeks look almost hollow and his eyes were sunken in with deep bag under them, while his usually blue eyes bright and pricing were dull and exhausted. He shouldn't be out of bed and now thanks to losing he is wide awake. "Hey, buddy head back up to be you're too sick to be moving around."

He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and after all the time it took to get him to go to bed in the first place. "Dad what with the yelling and who is she?"

I looked at him hurt and confusion in his eyes. Did he think that I'm cheating on his mother before I could even ask the question her turned his murderous glare to Lois who seemed to be walking over to him? "Hey, their little guy did I wake you up. I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I and your dad work together."

He glared at her and then at me "Little guy have you seen my abs lady I'm 16, not 5." He looked at me pointing to Lois and then at the ring on my finger. "Who is she? Better question is mom home yet?"

I look at him and I knew that he was only asking that to make sure that Lois knew that I am married. I sighed and looked at him "Conner hed back up to bed" He glared at me and then the women "Not tried think I would rather stay here wouldn't want to miss anything." I groaned and looked at him and shield

"Kon that isn't a request your sick and you need to get sleep." I took the extra length to speak to him in Kryptonian "Now my little one." He sighed and I started to walk him back up the stairs. I could hear Lois creeping behind me. "Buddy we talked about this you're not to leave the bed."

He groaned and he walked up to each step his joints probably killed him. "Yeah but there was yelling and I thought uncle Bruce was coming. I just wanted to apologize for being such a major dick."

I smiled as I laid him back in his bed and put an ice cold towel on his head thanks to my freeze breath. "He is coming after work and I going to go out and get you some food while he is here. Now get some rest." He nodded his he and drift right back to sleep.

I turned to see Louis standing in shock in his doorway as I push her out of them and closed the door behind me and I sighed.

"Why couldn't you just be quiet?" I glared at her before walking back down the stairs and opening the door only to find Bruce and Dick they were about to knock. I was shocked I didn't even hear them coming, but then again dealing with a sick 16-year-old does keep me quite busy.

"Hey guys" I wished that my voice could be cheery but Lois was right behind me. "Bruce Wayne? How do you know him hey farm boy why to keep so many secrets from me." I pushed her out of the house and pulled the other two in. "Simple I don't like you, Lois." I slammed the door in her face and collapsed on the couch, Dick had already changed it to some show. I shook my head sadly and patted him on the head ruffling his hair before I walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a scotch and Bruce one as well. His brow was furred as he looked at me. "What was she doing here." I look at him and groaned

"Don't tell Kali she will freak you know she hates Lois and this day has been bad enough." I looked at him and he simply nods his head before I drank my scotch in one gulp. I poured myself another cup and look at him. "What?"

He shook his head and said nothing "Yeah I know I could have handled her better but she woke up Kon, he walked down the stairs he's too sick to even be moving." I looked at him and worry flashed across his face.

"You should go get him something to eat since you know you can't cook I will watch him." I looked at him and nodded my head, I know that I mess up when Bruce tells me how to take care of my son. I shook my head sadly as I flew to the nearest diner to get him some soup


	11. I'm Seeing Red

Conner POV

My joints felt like they were on fire to say that they ache would be an understatement. My head is pounding like a cherokee warm drum and no matter how hard i tired I couldn't stop sweating. Is this how it felt to be human or was this worse since I never got sick before.

I groaned and turned over to my side as a wave of nausea hit like a house of brick. The taste of stomach acid rose in my throat as I just barely made it in the bucket in time for puke. A rancid smell rose in the air as a voice drifted into the air.

"That's nasty, you okay?" I looked over to see my uncle's brown eyes unwavering and glaring at me. "I will be when I get my powers back however long that might take. You got your wish consider me officially punished." My voice sounded extremely bitter and as I looked into his eyes I could see the guilt.

But as I opened my mouth to say that I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I could feel my throat constricting as I buried my face in a sliver metallic bucket. Brown and green puke rushe out of my mouth and into the bucket with a slush.

I could hear him sigh as his heavy thudding footsteps got closer to me till I felt a dip in my bed and a cool hand rubbing small circles into my back until the nausea stopped. My guess he did this for Dick whenever he got sick well ain't that nice of him.

"I didn't mean for you to lose your powers and to get sick if I had knew you were going to fight your father i wouldn't have pushed you so hard but you just have to pick that fight right." I glared at him and sighed as I laid back and looked at him. "Where is dad?"

I look at him as my heavy lids started to close against my will but I'm just so tired. A little nap wouldn't hurt right? "Getting you something to eat?" With those few soft words from my uncle. Any exhaustion that had been running over my body disappeared.

The very thought of food is enough for my stomach to do backflips as vomit threaten to rise up my throat at any moment. "No food" I looked at him as pity hidden in his eyes. AS well as this caring stare that I'm sure Dick is the only other person that has seen it.

"You need to eat" I shook my head as I tried to resist a whimper as my head started to pound. "I ate lunch at school and i have been puking ever since I would like to get some sleep without waking up and puking." I looked at him and he sighed heavily and frowning as he placed gentle hand on my forehead.

"There are cool towels in the freezer." I sighed contently as he left the room. Even if it was a few minutes I am glad that he is gone. Thought it didn't last as he stalked back into the room he had this demanding aura around him.

"You need to eat" He place the towel on my head and I groaned as it came in contact with my skin. I would have disagreed but I was tried. "So since you have no choice but to listen to me seeing as now I am stronger than you what is going on with you and dick?"

I opened up one of my eyes and stared at him, he had these worried lines on his face he had to be kidding me right. "He has been ratting me out to you since I got back I was better off not meeting him." He glared at me and I regretted my words the minute that I said them

"Sorry but he has been the cause of most of my beatings and stress. He ratted me out with leaving the cave the first time and then the thing that happened with the sparring match. He sided with the three of you at dinner and I got beat and lost my powers because of it. I'm done"

I sighed and laid my face away from him and he forced me to look at him grabbing my chin and not letting me to look away. "You're never done with family remember that and he asked me to not fight you but you will never learn if your actions don't have consequences."

I sighed as he gripped my chin before laying me back in bed. "Whatever we can work together we can be family but we won't be friends it's that simple." I looked at him and he sighed and nodded his head "I guess that is a start."

He sighed heavily and stood an walked out of the room to go check on dick. "Hey Conner you feeling alright." I groaned when I heard Megan's voice in my head it ached to hear real voices how about a disembodied one in my head. "Yeah just sick it's a thing call a solar flare it was what my dad name it when a Kryptonian uses to much of their powers they lose them until their cells can recharge full of yellow solar waves."

I heard her thinking in my skull when the door opened and my dad walked in. "Got to go, I'll call you back my dad just got here." I heard her say goodbye and I smiled and looked at my dad who thought that the smile was for him so I was going to let him. "Here I brought you your favorite." I smile as he hand me Manhattan clam chowder." I gulped it down and the soup warmed my stomach as my dad sat by my bed for the rest of the night.

I looked at him as he looked down from the tv that was playing in my room, "Uncle Bruce left and he told you what I said about Robin." He looked at me and he simply nodded his head "I get your anger but it shouldn't be diverted to a kid 3 years your junior it's not right."

I scoffed and he looked like he was about to yell at me when my halo-disk rang. He clicked the answer button for me since my limbs were too heavy for me to even lift. I sighed as mom came into few she was sitting on a plush brown bed in a nice hotel room looking at the tv.

"There are my two favorite boys, Kon have you been behaving for you father no more fights at school I hope." I smiled just seeing my mother made me feel better. Her warm presence is almost enough to make me forget how miserable I am.

But as I sat there smiling gently at her I realized that she doesn't know that I had left. These devious thoughts started to run into my mind, on weather or blackmail dad or rat him out.

You know what if I am feeling like total crap then he should too. I was in trouble then I might as well make it worth my while right. "Yeah mom I feel like crap uncle Bruce and dad induced a solar flare because they were pushing me so hard. I'm sick."

She looked at me and then at dad and I decided to go even further. "Yeah and i have a 110 degree fever and I can't stop puking and my bones are on fire and dad took me to work with him when the nurse told him that I needed rest." I looked at dad as he glared at me but I had this smug look on my face.

"Is that so Kon, Kal El talk me off of halo-gram now!" Her voice was stern and irritated I knew that he was in for it if I got the disappointed look then so did he it was only fair. Plus she was yelling so loud that I didn't need super hearing.

"My poor baby is deathly ill and you take him to work and I don't care if Perry gave you no choice. Your superman make him. God my poor baby if I didn't have to work this stupid case best believe that I would be home kicking your ass. Give him whatever he wants and when he is done being sick he's not grounded and wait until Bruce hears from me in fact I am calling him now. Goodnight deadbeat" I heard the violent click as my father walked back into the room and glared at me. "Do anything to me I tell mom."

He growled and groaned but put the disk down and sat back down with me looking at the tv playing the video of me saving people again. "They are getting closer to getting a better image you gotta to be careful." His voice was fading I was falling asleep

"Don't worry uncle Bruce had Zatara casted a spell the other night after the fire on me. Whenever there is a camera near me it will blow up. That includes phone cameras now can I sleep, super dad." I mocked him and he place a cold kiss on my forehead brow I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to an empty room, I was drenched in sweat but I was feeling better I made it a whole night without puking. I got up from my bed and walked down the stairs and saw a note on the counter. "Left for work be back at lunchtime I will bring food back with me."

I groaned I was hungry now I groaned and walked into the garage and looked at the cars, there was my bike it's red paint shining bright as the lights bounced off of it. Mom took her Camaro and dad has his own bike that was blue the only problem was that he never use it.

He flew everywhere unless it was somewhere in town then he walked. I sighed and hopped on my bike but then look at what I was wearing. I walked back into the house and took a shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a red button-down shirt but let it unbuttoned and put a black tank top underneath.

I put on my combat boots and grabbed my wallet before driving down to the diner and getting something to eat. I felt great my joints had not been aching and I wasn't puking anymore. I looked at the tv and saw that there was a plane crashing towards the ground.

Great and dad doesn't watch the news when he is at work and it usually take him three days to recover from a flare so what shot do I have. I

I finished my food and ran out of the building getting on my bike and pulling up into a deserted area. I jumped in the sky and I was flying. The wind whipped and race past me as I relaxed that there is something that I do better than the great Kel El.

I smiled to myself a I flew through the air, clouds whipping past my head as this moisture soaked my head. The smell of smoked drifted into my nose as a long sleek white plane came into few.

Bright orange flames licked at the back tail of the pain as the engine on the right side of the plane. Seemed to be engulfed with burning hot flames as the nose of the plane started to drop through the air.

At this point it will drop right on top of Metropolis, just great, I surged through the air. Soaring through the clouds till I got closer to the plane. The sound of the remaining engines turbines filled my ears. Drowning out the sound of my heart beat.

I grab the plan but its under belly and tried to pull it to a stop. As the city became more clear I managed to stop the plane as I stood in the middle of the city's traffic. The sound of cars honking as rubber tired searched against the black splat.

As I look around I noticed a silver porsche with a blonde sitting in it, she stared at me in wide eyes azmanet as I realized that I'm standing in the middle of city traffic with a plane on my back. The weight wore down my muscle but I felt invigorated as I took off to the sky in a minutes notice.

I flew to a safe area and laid the plane down before getting on my bike and driving to the daly planet. This was so awesome I was so awesome I laughed to myself as I pulled my bike in the parking lot and walked into the daly planet. People were saying on the news it seems like the new vans made it to the location of the plane and people were talking to Cat Grant the women causing all my problems.

"Yeah he just like grabbed the plane and pulled us to safety. He was so hot" I rolled my eyes and walked up to the elevator and hit 42 and the doors slid this sense of pride ran throughout my entire body I couldn't help the cocky thoughts that ran through my mind. Oh yeah I was back. I smiled wide as the doors open to relive the 42 floor.

I walked into the bull pit and made my way toward my dad's desk people brushing past my in a hurry to the break room or any other place that had a tv. Excited and worry chatter erupted into the air as people rushed back and wroth. I managed to pick out the voice of a very pissed off person.

"I want this scope, i want to know who this Superboy is, Clark, Jimmy, Lois I want this scope before Cat Grant gets it you got you will all be fire is that understood" I heard a bunch of mumbled yes and figured that he had to come back here sooner or later. I took a seat in my father chair just looking around his small cubicle till I noticed a picture of my family.

It was the last picture we had taken together before I had went missing. Dad had just bought me a bike to practice with to get my license. I sighed and looked at him when I heard approaching footsteps. "Come on your superman just tell us you can get a meeting set up with Superboy."

I could hear the hushed whispers but they weren't being that quite. "Lois shut it he's pisted at you hes not going to do it cause you asked. But really Clark we will all get fried if you don't it doesn't have to be with camera but if we don't get this scope."

I could hear the expiration and exhausted sigh of my father as he trudged back to his desk. "Then all of our head are on the chopping block. He is experiencing a solar flare so he wouldn't even be super..." I could tell that his sentence was cut short but I didn't know why. That was until I looked up to see my father watching the news. Completely awestruck by my daring and awesome save.

I heard Jimmy laugh at him "Looks like your boy recharges in a day what is take you 4 days." I watched my dad glare at him and sigh "Yeah" Jimmy laugh and started to walk toward my dad's desk when he saw smiled wide and my dad looked at me and glared. "Thought you were sick." I smiled wide as the cocky arrogant smile started to take over my face.

"I did too but I saw the plane crashing and I managed to fly looks like I recharged pretty quick right." I look at him just waiting for him to admit that I recharge faster than him. But he refused forcing the smile on my face to get even wider.

"You know this means you are going back to school tomorrow." I grinned madly at him and nodded my this point I don't care, I'm, just glad to have my powers back. "I happen to be enjoying myself though." I laugh and he glared at me and Lois glared at me for a moment and then look at my father.

"He is superboy isn't he." I glared at her ad anger burned in my veins there is nothing I hate moe then when people talk like I'm not here. "He can talk for himself, he does speak English you know." I looked at her as she blushed when looking at me and i sighed and rolled my eyes. Humans.

"So I don't mind doing the interview." I looked art my father and he shook his head no. "What mom won't find out she calls the daily planet trash and not worth her time you know that." He sighed and Jimmy laughed again while Lois glared at me. "How do you even get it here." I look at her and shrugged "I took the elevator." I shrugged my shoulder

"I couldn't wait for you to get off to lunch so I went to the diner, saved some lives and dropped by no big deal right." I smile at him getting out of his chair so that he could sit down. "So..." He glared at me and nodded his head "We will do it later the cave wants you they want to do some team bonding or something." I smile wide at him. "Great I can see Megan."

I smile at him and then at Jimmy before glaring at Lois. "Thanks by the way it wasn't like I was sleeping last night or anyone you should learn some manners before barging into other people's house and waking up their kids." I looked at her and she stared at me shocked before looking at my dad. "Clarke you are going to let him talk to me like that."

I look at him and he nodded his head. "Alright well then since i got some time I am go to head to Gotham and see what uncle Bruce is doing. Later." I wave over my shoulder and I hear Jimmy talking. "He's nothing like you." I growled "I'm aware Jimmy"

He laughed "I meant that in a good way not everyone likes goody-goody superman. Sometime you need a badass superboy." I smiled to myself and nodded at Jimmy as I got into the elevator.

I drove towards Gotham and walked into Wayne tech I wonder if he is busy, I took the elevator to the top floor and walked into his office and he as doing paperwork while watching the news. "Your powers are back." I smiled wide at him and nodded my head before sitting on his couch like I used to do. So soft and plush that I could sink deeper into the couch and never get up.

"Yup I feel great I don't even feel an ounce bit sick and it only took a refused to admit that I got a leg up on him" I let out a shot laugh that mirrored the impressed smile on my uncles face.

"A new record it took your dad 4 days" I laughed and nodded my head before looking at my daring rescue for the third time. "So what are you doing here I thought you were going to enjoy your day off until training today with the team."

I groaned this way the part I didn't want to do but I knew that I had to. "Sorry for everything I was acting like a brat and i should have thought about how my decisions would affect people. I'm still pisted at Dick but something like that won't ever happen again." I look at him and he sighed

"You really aren't like you father he would have never said that to me he always thinks he is right even when he is wrong. I'm glad you take after your mother." I laughed and nodded my head before looking at him. "Also one more thing" I looked at him as I started to walk out of the room. "What?"

He glared at me and then to the tv "The spell might work but don't push it you are to do convert mission." I groaned and looked at him "Robin and KF and Aqualds all do public missions." He glared at me and sighed "Yes uncle Bruce I will try and stay out of the way if I can help it." I walked out of the room and down towards my bike.

"Well, Well, Well" I turned to see Mal looking at me he had this expression on his face. "What are you doing here?" I look at him and rolled my eyes "What is that any of your concern Mal." He smiled and walked over to me and i first bumped him. "Just wanted to know "My uncle works here" I look at him and he smiled "My dad is investigating a crime that occurred here. Maybe he knows your uncle who is he." I smiled

"Bruce Wayne you know him." He looked at him shocked before nodding his head and I sighed "Yeah I gotta go I gotta get to work. But I will see you in school tomorrow." I nodded my head and he stared shocked at me and I simple hopped on my bike and injured him.

I made it to the cave in no time to find Megan waiting for me , I smiled and we walked the bike over to the garage. I sighed and kissed her and looked at her "I have been waiting to do that for three days." She giggled and pulled me back into her grasp, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she moaned. It was getting a bit heated when sphere broke the two of us apart and i looked at him and then at Megan.

"Someones jealous" I shook my head I heard him walking "No its" Wally walked into the room and smiled at me and Mgran. I patted sphere and so did Megan. Wally looked at the both of us and then at my bike. "I can help with what" I looked at him and shook my head

"Nah Wally my dad got me this bike and I rather you not reck it." He smiled at me and then at Megan and sighed as he ate his banana. "Anyway so how have you been supey I heard that you were sick you had one of those solar flare things." I nodded my head and looked him "I recharge faster than my dad." He smiled wide "I'll say my uncle told me that it take your dad 4 days that awesome supey."

I look at him and nodded my head when I heard a large rush of water coming toward us. I grabbed Wally and flew into the air Megan follows my lead as a large rush of water came towards us wiping out everything that was in its path. I groaned and looked at my bike that was getting swept up with the water. I look at Megan

"Is that normal." She shook her head no as if the answer is obvious but there is a beach in their backyard. For all I know it's high tide and the base gets as I turned to look at the entrance to the garage. I noticed a cherry red robot walking towards us. Water wrapped around its mechanical hand before her crips blue water surge towards us. But what really got my attention was the sound of something whizzing by us. I

"Move Megan now" I flew to the left and she followed me as we flew the main room. I noticed Kaldur looking intently at something on the computer. Why weren't the alarms going off. I could feel Wally freaking out in my grip but my mind seemed to be racing with possibilities.

"Kaldur intruders." I look at him as his eyes seemed to narrow as his head snapped up at the sound of my urgent tone. I'm sure that he thought the same thing as me that there was no way since the alarm didn't go off. But that scout was washed away as a large waves of fire came after us.

I just barely moved out of the way a a fireball ran passed my arm in a arc like motion signing off the air on my arms. Another burning red ball came after me as I veered off to the right I could hear Wally's panicked voice.

"Dude dodge better we are so going to get hit it you don't. I looked over to see Kaldur struggling with the fire, Megan was already collapsed on the floor. I dived down taking the brunt of the hit that had been meant for Kaldur.

I look back to see a thankful look on his face as he looked at me "Thanks my friend." I rolled my eyes at him to make sure that he knew that it was no big deal for me. I could take the heat this wouldn't even leave a the heat is pretty intense I think that if it was any hotter than it might have hurt.

"You two need to get out of here, leave the fire robot to me and KF you guys take the water." Both of them look at me with varying degrees of confusion and refusals. But this didn't see like the best time to argue with me. "Do it now!"

Kaldur stared at me for a moment longer before turning his gaze to Megan as his eyes say what the hell is wrong with this guy. But it was KF that ha to open his big ass mouth.

"No offense SB but you're not the leader Kaldur is." I growled as anger burned in my veins the way that I see it I'm the one that is even bothering to lead here. Kaldur is the one sitting they're shell-shocked. "Does that really matter right now!" I watch them run off right the water robot who had just whipped a frenzy of waves at them.

"KF get behind her and try to distract her long enough for me to get on the offense.I lay cover fire." I looked at him and he ran off behind her kicking her distracting her for only a minute but it gave me time. I put all my power behind my right shoulder and slammed her into the wall. I thought that I had stopped her but she got back up and threw me against the wall. I winced out in pain as Wally appeared next to me.

"Come SB get up." I stood up and use my freeze breath to immobilize her and running towards her punching her in the face with a right uppercut. Nothing but adrenaline and anger burned in my veins. While my heart pounded roughly in my ears as he collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud. S

I froze her in a body of ice to make sure. "Let's go help Kaldur." He nodded his head but I felt a sharp blow to my head and collapsed on the ground KF collapsed right after I did I hear the thumping sound. I came to in some contraception and Robin was in a bubble of water struggling to get air.

"Dick" I growled low as fear and trepidation as I thought about him dying here with the thought that I hate him in his mind. My body move as self preservation mod kicked in, in my brain. My heart vision warmed my eyes as the crimson red beams metaled through this foamy shit within second.

I ran over to Dick as the EMP went off and the robot collapsed to the ground. I pumped Dicks chest till he stated it cough up the water. I pulled him into a hug. Gripping him so tightly that I forgot not to use my super strength.

"Don't scare me like that." I looked at him and he smiled "I thought you were pisted at me" I let out a surprise clipped laugh as he stared at me in confusion as I pulled out of the hug."That doesn't count when you're about to die." I smiled at him before holding him up and walking over to Megan. I pulled her into a hug and she smiled. Every nerve ending told me to kiss her to hold her tightly but I had to resit the powerful urge to kiss her.

I sighed and sat at the table looking over Megan when I saw my father "Kon come help me. I flew over to him and helped him lift the power supply into the right spot. Even though I am angry at him for the way that he has been seeing my dad really made me feel better. Safer not that I would say that to him. L

"You okay?" I heard the concern in his voice as I looked up to see his blue gaze as uncertainty shined in his eyes as well as worry. "Yeah but Dick and Megan almost died when I get my hands on that..." I started to grumble as he look at me his eyes full of love and doubt.

That was when we both hear Kaldurs rushed and worried tone as he tried to speak in the best hushed whisper that he could, "When I heard there was a mole.." I looked up to see Batman and Aqualad talking. I heard my father groan and I flew to him and shoved him, "You knew and didn't say anything they could have killed Robin and Megan."

I glared at him and he looked at me as the other walked over to us. "What are you talking about." I look back at M'gann "Kaldur knew this whole time and he didn't say a thing he knew that there was a mole." I looked at him and glared "When I get down with red tornado you and me..."

"You will leave red tornado to us he is a league business." I scoffed at Batman and he glared at me "Sorry" I mumbled it low enough that he could hear it. I sighed and groaned before looking at my father who had a small smirk on his face. "Alright then head to home and be back here tomorrow." I turned back and looked at him and sighed as I walked with my father to garage to get my bike. "We still doing this interview."

I looked at him and he nodded his head. I hopped on my bike and parked at the daily planet before flying up to the roof and looking down at Lois. I didn't like her." I groaned and looked at them as I landed and folded my arms. Lois smiled at my dad but glared at me

"First question are you the son of Superman" I rolled my eyes at him "We both know I am and I would just like to say that I hate that stupid question." She looked at me and sighed before she nodded her head "How old are you" "16" I rolled my eyes and leered at her.

"Why is it that you haven't been in the spotlight till right now why not become a sidekick." I look at her and sighed "I don't like tights and my dad never wanted me to be in the spotlight. Plus I am way too cool to just be a sidekick"

I smirked cockily at her and I am pretty sure that I saw her blush at me before doing her next round of questions. "Are you going to join the justice league and if no why." I looked at her and at my father and smiled "No the league is full of pretentious assholes who think that they have the right to police the world. I just want to help it's that simple."

I looked at my father who hit me in the head "Funny Kon really." I rolled my eyes at him and looked at her as she wrote it all down. "Alright last question are you single." I smiled at her and shook my head "Nope sorry I know that is going to break a lot of hearts your included."

She begins to get flustered as I laughed at her "That concludes the interviewer goodbye." I flew back to the house with my dad right next to me. "Those were some big words for you." I looked at him and sighed "I only said what I was feeling dad you can't blame me for that." I sighed as I landed at the house and laid my headed to my room.I had to head to school then to the cave tomorrow apparently we got some mission that he thinks will keep us busy. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I work and that was the third day that I don't have any dreams about Cadmus what a shocker. I got dressed and looked at my dad as he handed me the paper. "Page one" I looked at the cover of the daily planet to see a picture of me flying next to Superman, the it was the pose we did for Jimmy.

"Superboy the son of Superman at age 16 has a good head on his shoulder and a woman he loves." I choked on my coffee and groaned "He is indeed the son of Superman but that's not even the best part in the interview superboy said that he was never in the spotlight because it was what his father wanted and that even if he was he wouldn't even be a sidekick he said he was too cool for tights.

As the interview progressed he stated that he had no time to join the justice league. He gave this direct quote "No the league is full of pretentious assholes who think that they have the right to police the world. I just want to help it's that simple." It seems like he knows what he wants from life and he has no intention to stop helping the people of Metropolis."

I smiled to myself and looked at my father he was grinning to but for a different reason "I'm sure that the league members will really appreciate that comment." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him.

"There is an online copy that has gotten more than a 1,000 views its seems like you are blowing up." I smiled and nodded my head "I am heading out to the daily planet I left my bike there by accident."

He nodded his head as we flew into the building, we touched down right near my bike and I took off on my bike to school. I pulled up to see Megan looking at me and I was instantly filled with anger for what Kaldur did. I kissed her on the lips and she looked at me.

"You still mad about everything aren't you." I nodded my head at her and we walked into the classroom. We sat in the middle so that we weren't too far away from the door you never know what could happen.

"Oh and you did a good job leading us yesterday it was me and Kaldur's fault for letting that android get the best of us. If it weren't for that you wouldn't have been knocked out and we wouldn't have been put in that situation." I looked at her and nodded my head and sighed "We wouldn't have to deal with that if it weren't for Kaldur."

I look at her and nodded my head before looking towards the door as the others walked in. Maria skipped over to us why was she in such a great mood. I looked at her confused and she simply showed me the new paper from this morning. The picture of me wasn't blurry but you couldn't make out my face and that as the best part. "Look at the hunk do you think I could get him to forget about his girl."

I laughed at her and Megan smiled. "I don't think so" She made a fake pouty face and I sighed and looked at her as Mal and Karen walked in they both looked at me funny and then Karen put a hand to her head." I groaned and looked away from them that way right I save Karen she might know who I really am.

The rest of the day went fine and I was sitting on the bio ship pist heading to some jungle to do busy work for Batman. We were the ones that nearly his son included and he still doesn't trust us. It's totally bullshit and as I grumbled as the bioship I knew that something is going to go wrong here.

As if on cue Megan starts to yell at me for what having her back , being worried about her . For having the nerve to protect her since she obviously couldn't protect herself. I let out a huff of air as my blood began to boil as I turned to look at Kaldur.

My vision turned red as glared at him, his face blank and his gray eyes clouded over with uncertainty, I'm sure that my eyes were glowing red as I started to yell at him. "Why did you stop them?" I wanted to yell at him to rip his head off but instead, I left him with an anger filled statement that I really didn't mean.

"If I was the one leading something like this wouldn't have happened." I looked at him before flying off in the distance. I flew through the jungle the lush green trees. But all the plant life and singing birds made it all seem like an insult. Megan and Dick almost died and for what. Cause Kaldur didn't trust us the piece of shit.

"Hey is everyone on." I ignored the sound of Megan, two could play at the game I switched to infrared when I heard low grumbles and the hound of the bushes and leaves being stepped on. There had to be something hiding in the jungle.

I flew through the forest until I felt something brush at my back. I groaned and something tries to sink their teeth into my sink. I felt the impact but no blood was drawn. I sighed and turned to see a wolf with gray and black fur attached to my leg while others are stalking towards me. I pounded and fought them trying not to use my heat vision or ice breath they were just dogs they were only doing this because someone told them to.

"Hey SB" "Hello Conner are you on or are you still pouting?" Who was she to talk to me like that when she was the one that stormed off. "Call back later." I went back to punching the wolves when I finally knocked them all out but one. I look up to see a wolf with a pure white snow coat

"Bring it I have been itching for a good fight." I looked at him as he charged me and bit me in the neck .I grabbed his neck and yank on the first thing my hand came in contact with his collar. I held the collar in my hand it was the same ones that they used in Bellerive. The wolf looked at me and licked me in the face. I patted his head and gave him a belly rub. "You're not that bad are you." He licked me in the face again and I had Megan scream in my head. "Well I got to run." I flew low to the ground as I made my way towards screaming.

I made it to the building and wolf was at my back attacking the gorilla, I looked over to see that KF was trying to attack the brain that wasn't going to work. "Artemis aim a concussion arrow at the glass protecting the brain,n the rest of you concentrate your effort to break the glass. I got the monkey." I used my ice breath to hold him in place as I spun the gorillas around slamming him against the wall and forcing him to collapse.

When I turned back there was a crack in the glass of the brain's machine and he was freaking out. He started to unload weapons and that looked like a bomb but when the lights when out and turn back on they were both gone." I looked at Aqualad and glared at him before nodding my head and walking back towards the bio ship.

I had wolf by my side as the others let the animals out of their collars. I sighed and watch them as wolf laid at my feet. I looked at Megan as she walked over to me. I sighed "Sorry" I didn't think that I did anything wrong but if it got her to stop being pisted at me it was what I was going to do. She smiled at me and Wally walked over to me and look at wolf. "What is it with collecting strays." I glared at him and he smiled at me and wolf sniffed his arms

"No my protein bars, bad dog" I watched Wally hit Wolf in his snout so wolf pushed him on his back by jumping up on his hind legs. I laughed that the others looked at us and Dick smiled at me. I nodded my head at him before looking at Aqualad.

"I think that SB should be the new leader." I look at Dick confused and then Wally started to chime in. "He's right during the red fiasco Conner led us while you were shell-shocked by a little fire. If you had done your job then we wouldn't have been knocked out. Hell if you trusted us you would have told us about the mole but we had to finds out because of Conner. I second Robs motion."

Megan gently at me as pride shined in her eyes as she nodded her head happily along with the others. Apparently, they didn't care what I wanted and that was obvious every time I told them no and they ignore me.

"Sorry Aqualad but they were right he handled himself well in the whole thing, I mean if it weren't for him Robin would have died and we would have died in the heat way before Robin and Artemis showed up." Artemis was the only one that wasn't really sure about it and I'm glad, I didn't want this shit.

I sighed and looked at them and then at Kaldur "I didn't plan this I swear to the Roa I didn't." I look at him for a moment before Artemis nodded his head "You might not have asked for it but you are suited for it." He couldn't have been more wrong but none of them would listen to me.

I looked at her and then sighed before looking at Kaldur this look of pity in my face I didn't plan for any of this to happen yet it did. I nodded my head and walked into the ship hold with Wolf and waited for the rest of the team to come in. Once they were all there I looked at Megan and she took off. I felt my phone ring and I sighed when I saw that it as my father.

"Hey, dad what's up." I waited for him to respond but I got nothing for a, while. "Tell Dick and Wally that Bruce and Barry are here and they are to come back with you to the house." I looked up confused but nodded my head "Alright dad I got that see you there." I hung up the phone and looked at Wally and Dick. "Hey Rob, KF my dad said you mentors are at our house and that they want you to head that way when the mission is over."

I looked at them and they seemed equally confused. I sighed and laid my head back into the seat rest. "Hey so if your dad going to really let you keep a wolf as a pet." I petted the wolf on the head as he slept next to me. "Yeah I doubt he will care you had Krypto it's only fair that I have my own dog or in this case wolf."

I looked at him and nodded my head before looking at the approaching Mount Justice. I sighed and got off of the ship and carted my bike off the zeta beams and set the coordinate for my house. I waited as they changed into their civilian clothes and we walked through tubes one at a time.

That is one of the reason that I don't wear tights I don't have to worry about changing out of them. I walked up to the house and walked in with Wally and Dick behind me. "Dick you can take the glasses off my uncle knows who you are." I looked at the two of them talking and he nodded his head before taking the shades off.

I open the door and saw my father sitting with uncle Bruce and Barry watching the news they had to save the city for some killer robot while we were gone it was a team effort. I thought that Wonder.... "Hello Kon" I snapped my head up to see Wonder Woman there she took the thoughts right out of my head. "Hey" I smiled at her before my dad turned around and saw Wolf walking into the house.

He glared at me then at the white puff ball next to me with anger in his eyes. "No way your mother will have a panic attack." I looked at him and smiled "She already cleared it" I knew that he wouldn't call her since he was still in trouble for forcing a solar flare on me. So he just nodded his head before turning back to the tv.

I smiled and looked at my friends they knew I was lying but I gave them the keep your mouth shut or I fry look. For good measure I left m,y eyes turn red to like I was about to use my heat vision. "There is pizza and soda in the kitchen." I nod my head and flew off the other two were right behind me. "Hey why did y,ou fly." I look at Dick as I handed him a plate with 2 slices on it. "I knew that Wally was going to eat all of the pizza so I snagged us a few slices."

I at my own two slices and watched Wally devour the box. I sighed and looked at him before walking out into the living room and sitting on one of the couches. We watched some movie for the rest of the night and I got a phone call during it. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter while drinking some coffee.

"Hey what's up?" I sipped my coffee and waited for Maria to respond she was the only one that called me this late at night. "Did you see what was online about Superboy." I rolled my eyes and sighed

"No what was it" I waited for a response but my phone rang and I look at it. It was a list of possible superheroes I could be sleeping with. One of them being wonder woman the other being Black Canary.

"They are way off they should be looking for someone a little more green." She giggled and sighed "Kon can you come over I'm lonely and it's creepy being in this house by myself." I sighed "I'm still grounded remember."

I heard her laugh and then I remembered she didn't care much for rules and neither did I. "Alright give me an hour or two to ditch my dad the rest of the JL." I heard her say okay and I hung up the phone and turned to see my father, Batman and wonder woman glaring at me.

"Hey guys" Bruce glared at me and I sighed and looked at my father his piercing blue eyes were angry I tried not to flinch but failed. I look over to Diana and she laughed at if she knew that I was silently asking her for help. "You're ditching who." I turned around to see the flash standing there cocky.

I groaned and looked at the four of them they so weren't being fair. "It would only be a couple of hours." I look at my dad and he glared at me "Or I could just go up to my room and head to bed early."

He smiled and I said my goodnights before calling Wolf into my room. I let wolf lay on my bed and put the blanket over him before flying out of the window and towards Maria' s house. I came to the balcony and knocked on the door and she opens the window and I flew in.

I landed and felt my feet hit the soft plush white rug. I looked at myself as I realize I let the house without shoes. She giggled as she stared intently at me, she was wearing pink pajamas shorts and a white tank top with her family coat of arms on it. I smiled at her before sitting on the couch.

"No wonder you were scared to stay home alone you were watching a horror flick." She laughed pushing her blond hair out of the way and sighed at she rested her head on my shoulder, her dainty little arms wrapping around my bicep it was hard to believe that she had super strength. "It's not the movie that freaks me out it's the house itself. It creaks and groans I never get good sleep when I am alone." I laugh ain't that the truth. I watched her long tan legs lay on me, I watched the rest of the movie with her when I passed out.

I hear the sound of a key when I opened my eyes and was drenched in sweat I felt someone clinging to me and I look over to see a knocked out Maria. "Maria we are home." I push her off of me forcing her to wake up and there was fear in my eyes. I nodded my head at her and flew out of the balcony window and headed to my room.

"Please let today be the day that dad didn't check up on me in the middle of the night or earlier in the morning. " I reached my window and climbed in there was no one there but wolf still laying in the bed. "Wolf you want to go out." Just then my father walked in and it seemed fine but he had his belt in his hand. "So before you get the lashes do you want to tell me where you have been or should I guess."


	12. They Found Out

Conner POV

I glared at him for a minute as the different possibilities ran through my mind what would be the best way to lie to him. Even as his ice cold blue stars ripped me apart I knew that anything that I said he might not believe. Unless...I looked down at my feet thankful for flying out of here last night as the last minute. My bare feet stared back at me as the perfect lie flew into my head.

I steeled my nerves as his harsh stare goaded me into speaking and without a beat, I put in as much enthusiasm and annoyed that I could. "I went on a morning flight I have been feeling great since yesterday plus I thought that I could use the time to clear out my head I am still annoyed about the whole thing with red tornado." It's not like it is a lie and I swear I could see his eyes gravitating towards my feet as he slowly shifted his body. In one swift motion, he made his way over to my door not letting a single word left his lips. I couldn't tell if he bought it or not but I'm not going to argue with him.

I left my shoulder slump as all the tension and worry drained from my body the last thing that I needed was him finding out the truth. Even so, I felt relieved there is no way that he saw through that lie. Plus some of it is true I'm beyond filled with rage for what that jackass Red Tornado did to Me'gan and the others.

I let my mind wander as my feet shuffled against the ground lifelessly as I moved over to my closet. I looked at the varying shades of red and black till I came to one of my long sleeves black shirts with my S-shield shirt display proudly on the front. That should be fine plus a pair of black jeans with my black leather jacket and my combat boots.

The whimpering of Wolf brought me back to my sense, his bright wide hips wide yellow eyes looking at me pledging as his tail swished back and forth nervously. I'm sure that he had to go to the bathroom I hadn't taken him out yet and it's getting rather close to the time to leave for school.

"Alright come to on Wolf let's go walk you." I jogged down the stairs with Wolf at my heels I could hear my father skeptical voice ringing out from the kitchen. Even as he made his way to the hallway to meet me I swear that I could hear the doubt in his voice ."I better not find out that you are lying I will see you when you get home there is no mission today they are still worried about the reds coming back. They cleared out the mount for a little while. Megan is staying with John."

His voice almost seemed concerned about me about the team through the great and mighty superman fear nothing. At my own thoughts, I rolled my eyes as I let Wolf run around the yard, I'll get the back glass door slightly ajar before running back up the stairs. I made my way into the bathroom letting the white light flooded my scene as I noticed off to the side my bright red toothbrush. As I placed the crisp white and blue toothpaste onto my brush I could hear this vibrating sound going off.

I rushed out to the bathroom with newfound speed as I gripped my phone tightly, I looked cautiously over my shoulder to make sure that my father was lurking behind me. The last thing I needed is for him to read a text that he shouldn't have. As I lurked back into the bathroom I managed to get a good look at my phone. Maria's name popped up as a single sentence set my heart into overdrive. " _Close call thank gods for super hearing."_

I laughed lightly but thanks to super hearing I was able to get out of there in time, if not her parent would have killed me then my parent would have killed me. I shot back a quick text before going back to getting ready.  _"Almost got caught"_

It didn't take long for me to jog back down the stairs only to be met with a hungry Wolf, his treating golden eyes warning me that either I get him something to eat or the neighbors were starting to look tasty. It forces a small smile to my face as I casually stroll further into the kitchen until I made it to the large black double door fridge.

As I opened the freezer door to grab a few stakes I could hear this automate rolling sound along with a few beeping sounds. It kinda reminds me of sphere but there was no way that he would be here right. But as I turned around I could see my father casually strolling into the room with Sphere following faithfully at his side. Traitor.

Confusion feels my face as this cunning and rather amusing smile for me on his face as he spoke in a calm voice. But I could hear that he was trying to hide his amusement at my on dumbfounded look. "I had Batman bring sphere I doubt that it would be a good idea if we let sphere stay in the cave." I nodded my head and look at sphere before sighing and looking at Wolf. "Don't destroy the house while I am gone dad will yell at me not you." Wolf barked and I got on my bike and sped off.

I pulled up to see Maria leaning against her red Camaro and she smiled wide at me "Guess who just got a new car. My parents got me the car for being such a great daughter and not throwing parties while they were gone." I rolled my eyes she threw a party just not at her house and that way what they were really rewarding her for being smart enough not to get caught. Megan touched down behind the school and walked toward us kissing me on the check before I wrapped my arm around her waist and she looked at Maria.

"Nice car" She smiled wide and looked proud of herself. Her blond hair was a matted mess pulled back into a tight bun. "Rough night" Megan pointed to her hair and started to laugh and nodded her head but didn't expand and I was thankful for that it would be too awkward. I looked at them and then at Mal and Karen they were glaring at me before they came over to us. I nodded my head and Mal and Karen smiled at me sweetly.

"Do you mind if we talk to you in private." I look at them and then at Maria and sighed our languages were the same so I spoke to her in our native tongue. "Hey, I got a bad feeling." She looks at me and nodded her head silently "You know that humans can be tricky I wouldn't risk it let me come with you."

I nodded my head and look at Megan and seemed confused but nodded her head telling me that she was coming to. "Sure we can talk in the gym." They looked at Megan and then Maria and sighed "You sure that you want them to come." I nodded my head and we walked to the back door of the gym. I just hoped that they didn't call my father and tell him that I was skipping class because that would suck for me. We walked into the empty gym and it smelled of sweat and plastics floors.

I look at Mal he was wearing a plain black shirt and a leather jacket and Karen she was wearing the same shirt that I wrote on missions as KF called it my superboy shirt since my colors are red and black instead of red and blue like my dad. "We know that you are the Superboy I remember hearing your voice when you were saving me. I knew it I knew that I wasn't losing my mind."

I didn't really know what to do my first instinct was to lie to her to make her feel crazy like she was losing it. But there was a part of me that would feel bad for making her feel that way or write convincing her that she did lose her mind. But before I could even say a thing Maria piped up to my defense. "I hear that PTSD can affect people in different kinds of way and for you, your just looking for a hero to save you. But Kon isn't that guy, he is a great many things but a superhero isn't one of them."

Maria gave her a sad smile as she forces pity and false sympathies into her voice if there is one thing that this girl can do that I cant it lies like a champ. I'm mean really even as I turned to look at Karen her soft brown eyes filled with emotion as confusion swirled all around her. I think that I might have even seen acceptance in her eyes for a moment. But soon she shook her head as rage filled her eyes. "Maybe you just don't know your best friend as well as you think you do."

Her harsh and determine stare force an angry growl to leave Maria's lips as Megan sat there awkwardly doing her best to stay out of the situation at all. I get that she is terrible at lying and when things get awkward she tends to crack from the pressure. Great so she is going to be no help and as I turned to look at Maria I could tell by the way that her crystal blue eyes were heating up that at any moment she would lose it and blast off some heat vision.

This is no good, I place a gentle hand on Maria's shoulder before turning to look at Mal and Karen. Her harsh and unforgiving stare bit deep into me, I'm sure that she is made that I would dare make her out to be a crazy person but it's not like it was my idea."Yes, I'm the one that saves you. Maria, you need to calm down its fine." Maria stomped her foot angrily into the ground as she got so mad that she started to speak our native tongue again.  _"How can any of this be okay you idiot. They don't know to remember what happened last time a human found out what you were I lost you for 2 years we all did._ "

Don't get me wrong I was touched by her concerned but soon her blue eyes heated up as bright blue beams threatened to leave her eyes at any moment. But before I could even say a single word my arm dart out till my fist came in contact with her arm forcing her to let out a light whimper as she began to whine. "That hurt!" She glared at me angrily at me but her eyes started to calm down.

"That was supposed to hurt you, idiot, I used a large amount of my super strength to hit you. I can't believe you were really going to hit two defenseless humans with your heat vision ." She scoffed angrily at me as a sneer formed on her face as her eyebrows dipped down from disgust. "Says the idiot, you were the one that got figured out by two humans you do realize that we are all going to catch heat for this. I won't stop hearing my parents mouths about how you can't trust Kryptonians." I laughed at her she had to be kidding me is she really pulling this childish shit right now.

"Oh, and what do you think that I hear from the great and mighty Superman. Draxtons cannot be trusted they are blood hungry mindless drones doing as their king orders them." I growled at her and she growled back her eyes glowing blue. "You want to go." I looked at her and she nodded her head "bring it, pretty boy."

Just then there was a large echoing sound that reminds me of a bomb going off then there were screams filling the air. Blood-curdling screams or pure terror and fear what the hell is happening. Before I could ever ask them a single question I felt a strong weight fall on my back. As my head was swimming as sounds of both the terrified students and my own heartbeat filled my ears.

I felt cool metal on my head and I look over to see Maria holding up a metal beam, while Megan was knocked unconscious. I couldn't think my vision swarm for a minute seeing black spots then it cleared. But only because of her voice brought me back. "Kon come on help me hold the beam you're stronger than me."

I looked at her and nodded my head before crouching down and walking to the end of the beam to the right and lifted it along with the walls that collapse on us. I look at Mal he was starting to wake and so was Karen but Megan didn't stir. I look at Mal as he stared at me in shock.

"Maria tell me that you have a plan because we can't hold this all day?" I looked at her and she laughed at me. "You're the leader of a covert team full of heroes I thought that you would have a plan." I growled at him "Funny I just got the job a couple of days ago when I replaced Aqualad you know that." She laughed at me "I thought that I would lighten the mood." I rolled my eyes over "Just like a draxton to laugh in the face of adversity."

She glared at me before looking at Megan "Just like a Kryptonian to think of a way out of the worst messes so think Kon." I lifted the beam and sighed I used my super breath to created columns of ices. I let go of the beam and it held so I did the same for Maria's side and her arms dropped like to weights to her side. I sighed and sat down next to Megan and felt her head there was a small bump but nothing that wouldn't heal.

"Too bad Martian, skin isn't as tough as ours, she could have lifted all of this off of us." I glare at Maria as Mal and Karen's eyes widen in shock. I groaned and she smiled at me nervously "sorry forgot her cover wasn't blown. Topside when your dad flips she could back you up." I lifted Megan and laid her against the wall allowing her to rest more comfortable. I stood up the best I could and use my x-ray vision.

"It seems like we were the only ones trapped in here" I turn off my vision and use infrared. "Kon look at 3 o'clock." I turned my head and went back to x-ray. "Martian Manhunter and Batman. So the league is here that is great." I look at her and she sighed and nodded her head "Looked to the left who do you see." I turn back to the clutter and raked my eyes across the wreckage and notice two draxtons. "Your parents I thought they didn't do the hero gig." She looked at me and rolled her eyes

"Sometimes when it is bad enough they agree to help out the league even though they don't like your parents they won't let people suffer." I sighed and laid my head back and looked at her.

"That ice isn't going to last long and I doubt they will see us I can barely make them out thanks to all of this clutter and there was no reason for us to be in the gym so they might not even decide to look here and that would be very bad for us."

I look at her and she nodded her head and pulled out her phone and looked at the cracked. "Please tell me you brought your disks." I looked at her and shook my head no. "Forgot I was rushing out the house I didn't want my dad to know I spent the night at your house so I rushed."

I knew that Mal and Karen were staring at me wide eye than look at Megan and Mal grabbed me by the collar. "Your cheating on Megan some superhero you are." I shook his hand on of me and my eyes started to glow red and I felt a hand on me. Who is he to say I'm not committed to her.

I loved that girl with everything that I have and he really thinks so low of me that I would cheat on her. Humans, they are all the same, maybe I should teach him a lesson. My blood began to boil that same claiming hand kept me grounded as she spoke in a calm and steady voice.

"Kon calm down and Mal he and I are just friends I asked him to keep me company I was terrified after watching some movie and he hung with me and fell asleep. He loves Megan and he is like a brother to me I could never sleep with him." I glared at Mal as he got this apologetic look on his face. Though I could see it in his eyes he didn't entirely believe me either, what reason did I have to lie to him.

"FYI I never said that I was a hero. I'm not my father I simply save people if he is too busy. " I looked at him before walking away and pouring on some extra beams before looking at Megan. "If she didn't pass out she could get a message to her uncle, Martian Manhunter and Superman could save us and this could be over. As of now, the metal is still shifting and there is tons of concrete on top of us if I try to use my heat vision they will die. We will be fine but three lives will be lost and I'm not okay with that." I look at Maria and I sighed

"Maybe if you cut metal I shield them." I look at her and shook my head. "Wouldn't work your body wouldn't be able to support the weight and they would be crushed under have to wait and hope that Megan will wake up and send the message or they notice that 5 students are missing."

I sat on the ground and look at Maria as she sat next to me and rested her chin on my shoulder. "How pist do you think that they will be when they find out we are in the same room and aren't trying to kill each other." I laughed "I'm sure that they will give us some speech about our species being natural enemies." I looked at her and she smiled dreamily. "One of these days that won't be a is what's left of our world and they can't even get along." I nodded my head and looked at Megan. "Other planets have their people and all they do is fight and lie. I don't get it." I looked at Mal and Karen before sighing.

"What?" I look at Mal and he seemed interested in what I had to say, I shook my head sadly. "Your species fight wars over dumb things like money, land, oil and for what. You should be lucky that you even have a planet to fight over. I wish we had that luxury to do that." I look at them and they looked even more confused than when they started. I pointed to Maria and then to myself.

"Our planets exploded a few years ago there are only 4 people from my species left in existence. Marias one of threw left of the species. Yet you are all fighting or pointless stuff. I don't get your species and I don't think I ever will." I looked at them and then at Maria who mused in her sleep and I sighed and looked at Megan even her planet argues I never got it. "You're telling me that your people never fought." I looked at Mal and shook my head no my father didn't know much about our planet besides what grandfather had left for him but my mom was a few years older than him when she left. She told me the stories and though there was some inequality we never had to fight over the land or the resources.

"We were an advanced society and a government that treated all equally we never had a need to fight we were all equal but that doesn't seem to be the case here. Equality only seems like a dream, not something that has really be obtained." I hoped that my father would get here soon I doubt that I could stand to be in here much longer not while Megan is out and Maria is asleep on me I couldn't stand to talk to them all day.


	13. Where's My Son

Clark Kent POV

I was sitting at my desk talking to Jimmy about the review on the article Perry wants us to take numbers to see how we are doing compared to Kat Grant's rating. This is annoying and of all things it is unnecessary but Perry won't listen to me. I heard my phone ring but I refused to pick it up then I would miss count, whoever it is can leave a message. "You sure that you don't want to get it, it said happy harbor on the caller id." I looked at Jimmy and rolled my eyes "My only son and he can't get his act together."

I shook my head sadly at whatever trouble that Kon had gotten himself into now. Jimmy laughed at me I don't know what he found so funny. I am totally separated without my wife here. Conor tends to always listen to her no matter what she wants him to do and I can't seem to keep him out of trouble. I'm so exhausted I have half a mind to send him to a military school just to get him in line.

As I looked up from my thought I could see this amused look on Jimmy's face though I'm sure that whatever he is thinking I wouldn't find amusing."What?" I looked at him and sighed "Nothing really" I look at him and he sighed before looking at a picture of me and Kon even as I look at the photos I could tell that Jimmy wasn't close to dropping whatever thought popped into his head.

"I'm just saying a kid that like any parent would be proud of, everyone wants their kids to have a good head on their shoulder but they all worry about being pushed around. Your kid got challenged to a fight and won most parents on this planet would be proud at least the dad I wouldn't say the same for the mother. He saved the city on three different occasions and your pisted at him and he's the new leader of the team and you don't even congratulate him. That's harsh Clark even for you."

What did he mean by that my son wasn't the leader of the team last time I checked that honor was left to Kaldur unless something has changed. If something has changed why didn't he tell me? Confusion and hurt filled my heart as I looked up to see Jimmy giving me a harsh look all the amusement in his face was gone.

"What are you talking about? Conner is the team leader?" Jimmy smiled at me as this sadness filled his eyes. It almost looked like he was pitying me for knowing so little about my own son and lately I have been feeling like I don't really know him and this just proved that.

"So the kid didn't tell you, I guess he doesn't think that it is a big deal. He ran in here looking for Lois today he wanted her to take the love thing out of the paper and on the way out. We talked for a little bit and then he left the team thing only came up because I asked him how it was going. He said he was nominated to be the new leader and shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. Then he left I figure that he didn't want to make a big thing out of it because you didn't care."

I sighed and look at Jimmy, the fact that my son told him and not me did sting but seeing as how our relationship has been going I could see why. I sighed and looked up to the tv where people are crowding around and I sighed and looked up to see that a bomb had gone off at happy harbor. I stared wide-eyed as the black smoke engulfed what was left of the camera view. I felt panic start to rise in my throat he would be fine he was invulnerable but I couldn't say the same for the rest of the kids. I heard a ring and noticed that it was Wayne tech.

"Hello?" I waited for Bruce to talk but it was Robin "Dad told me to call you he is already on his way to the school he pulled the team out of school as well we are on our way meet you there." I looked at Jimmy and he nodded his head towards me as I ran towards the roof and jumped off of the building flying off to the school. I could smell blood and ash in the air, charred body parts were lying on the ground, there were arms and legs littering the ground. I flew and started lifting beams and using my supervision to find where the kids were stuck.

"Superman." I looked over to see Flash looking at me. I sighed "Yeah what's up." Kid flash appeared next to him and I sighed as he was eating a protein bar. "They need your help in the school some kids are trapped in the school and are losing oxygen we are heading in with you."

My only thought was Kon he could last longer without air thanks to his lung but if he stayed in there. I took off not even waiting for them. I ran in the class breaking the door knobs and ripping the doors off of their hinges. I sighed and looked around all the classrooms were empty but I still didn't find him.

"Superman." I turned back to see Martian Manhunter and two people with him. I tried not to sneer but Draxton's aren't supposed to be here they aren't with the league or the team. I sighed and looked at them and they glared back. "All the students are out of the building we are doing a headcount right now but they want the 4 of us to do a quick sweep." I nodded my head and walked through the halls with them at me back.

The Draxton women looked at me and place a hand on my shoulder and I resisted the urge to violently jerk away from it. "I heard that your son save the city and my daughter's life I just wanted to say thank you for that." I turned back and saw a sincere smile on her face but it was full of worry not doubt for her daughter."

I nodded my head and she smiled before walking back in pace with her husband. Martian Manhunter walked with me in silenced and I enjoyed that very much I don't need to fill it with awkward conversation. I had all my sense tune-up as high as they could go and I still couldn't find anything.

We searched the building three times before calling it quits and walking out of the school only to be stopped by school officials and two sets of worried parents. I looked over to see Kally she was here to help too but we hadn't even talked she had this worried look in her eyes when the parents reach me.

"Please my daughter Karen is still in there you can't leave." I looked confused and then over to Batman and Superwoman that was coming in from the school official. "It seems that there are 5 students missing, students that we missed and aren't counted up with the dead. After using facial recognition we determined that Karen Beecher, Mal Duncan, Maria Kane, Megan Morse, and.." I looked at him why wouldn't Bruce say it who was the last kid. "Conner Kent." I looked at him and I am sure that my jaw dropped "We have been trying to get in contact with three of the kid's families but I am sure that you would all like to see these kids going home with their families. Start searching." I looked at him and nodded my head before flying to get an overview of the school using my x-ray vision. I had to find him he had to be okay.

The sun was setting when I sat exhausted on the ground and look at Kally as she took the night shift and I looked towards the team they all looked heartbroken but none of them stopped looking they all simply lifted sheets of metal and beams out of the way.

I watched as MM started to density shift through different parts of the building but I couldn't see anything. There were news crews at our back and the only people left from the school was the principal and the parents of the two human kids. I sighed and almost fell back but a knee caught me

"Man you are heavy." I looked up to see Jimmy and smiled at him and stood looking at him for a moment there wasn't a single ounce of worry in his face. "We will find him your Superman right." I laughed and nodded my head and looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Thanks, man I owe you one"

He nodded his head before turning and walking back with teachers, and reports getting pictures for the daily planet no doubt. I flew over to Kally and started to search again, I turned to look at her this hopeful look on her face that said in time we would find him. I sighed and flew for what felt like ages when Batman called it quits. "We will be back first thing in the morning got that." Everyone nodded their head and I flew home I could only hope that Kon could keep them alive for another day.


	14. Finally!!

Conner POV

I sighed as I stretch out my legs in the little-cramped space before looking at the sleeping Maria on my shoulder and the passed out Megan. I moved Maria off of me and used my super breath to create some ice pillars the others were about to go out and that wouldn't be good. The last thing that I wanted was for all of us to get crushed to death and me getting blamed for it.

"You know if I had kept up with my training I could have helped you with those ice columns." I turned back to see Maria stretching out before standing and using her own super breath and made some snowflakes and pushed them to me. I could feel her guilt as the design blue snowflakes began to melt. The interact patterns disappeared just as quickly as they were made.

"But like I said I don't really us most of my powers, maybe we can spar like we've used or, you can whip me back into shape Kon." I laughed at the moment there is nothing that I wanted more than to spend some normal quality time with her and sparing seemed normal for the two of us. But what in the world should have changed her so much in 2 years? There was a time that she could out fight and out laser vision me. Now the only thing that she has down pat her flight and strength.

"What made you stop training." I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth what can I saw my curiosity got the best of me as I slumped against the cramped wall. From the corner of my eye, I could see both the sleeping Mal and Karen waking up. Maria sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around mine.

"You were gone you were taken and you have superpowers and you got taken I didn't want to risk being taken. Though I thought about it getting taken so that I could see my best friend one more time but I knew that you would have hated that idea and yell at me when you came back. So I stopped training until the day that you came back."

I smiled to myself I knew that me being gone was hard on the people that I cared about but I never thought about how hard it was for them. Guilt filled my chest as a voice filled me full of doubt and pain.  _"Your weak and that is why you got caught. It's why you can't get out here_." No matter how much I wished that I could get that little voice to stop nagging me to get it to stop it just kept going.  _"Your ruined countless lives the day you lost that fight to Luther now look at you like a trapped scared rate."_

I sighed heavily as I push my doubts and fears deep down, simply resting my head back as I listened to the sound of the other's heartbeat than ours. It seems they must have left but then what was I hearing. "Do you think that there is a risk of me getting another solar flare cause that sucked the first time." I look down to see Maria staring up towards the metal that was threatening to crash on us.

She sighed before laying her head in my lap "Nah you're getting exhausted sure but another solar flare only a couple days apart would never happen. You would need to be running on empty for that to happen. But you seem fine to me." I nodded my head and stared at Megan while she talked to me "Do you think that Megan will be okay I mean she hasn't moved at all since we were trapped down here I'm starting to get worried."

She sighed and looked at me as she shifted her vision to Megan I swear that I could see me envy in her blue gaze, maybe even a little jealous too. But why? Why would she be envious of Megan she is the one that is passed out and possibly severely injured. There is nothing good about that but still, that jealousy in her eyes persisted.

"She is going to be fine Martians just heal slow and one good knock to the head could put anyone out. I just wished that I had someone to look at me the way that you look at her." I heard her voice get wistful like she was never going to get out of here and that really worried me.

"You will once we get out of here you just need to find someone that knows all the parts of you like me." She laughs and snuggled close curling her toes and raising her knees to her chest. "No one will know me as well as you will Kon and I am perfectly okay with that." I sighed and watched her drift off to sleep while I stayed awake there was no way that I was getting any sleep not when we could all die at any moment.

Hours passed by and Karen and Mal woke up they were sleeping all day and all night I am shocked that they woke up at all. I tried not to roll my eyes out of irritation but it was getting harder as the days went by. I sighed and looked at Megan before worry lines started to form on my forehead. "Hey, Conner why does she keep calling you Kon and what is it with the two of you I don't think that I have ever seen you apart since you two started school here."

I look at Mal and sighed as Karen curled up on his side and clung to his biceps like he was the one that was keeping us alive. Why the hell did he want to know so much about me and Maria could there be a reason. Was he working for Luther, that stupid little voice came back in my head but I pushed it down as I spoke in the calmest voice that I could manage.

"She is my best friend I saved her life and she saved mine it is what we do we have been doing since we were 5. Plus we were apart for 2 years and I doubt that she wants to separate ever again. To everyone else, it seems like we are dating but our relationship has always been and always will be plutonic" I looked at her and sighed before looking at to Mal. He seemed confused but it faded "If you don't mind me asking about the name thing again you forget about the part of the question."

I sighed I didn't forget I was just hoping to avoid it all together "My real name is Kon El but you humans don't have names like that on this planet so my human name is Conner Kent." I looked at Mal and he nodded his head while Karen started off into space. I looked at the metal and something seemed off about it. I used my x-ray vision but I couldn't see there it. "I think I know why Superman and Superwoman haven't been able to find us. Maria gets up" I pushed her awake and she glared at me for a moment before sitting up.

"What's up did your El brain finally kicks in." I rolled my eyes are her and sighed "That's led my supervision isn't working, x-ray or else dad would have found us." I looked at her and she smiled wide. "If we can move those beams just enough come morning when they come back..." "They will be able to see us and save us. The only problem is how do we move the beams without the rest of the metal collapsing on us." I look at her and then at the large sheet of metal on top of us. To the right was a large lead beam that was blocking another beam but it was realgar metal I could just tell.

"Move that beam while I hold the roof, then I will use my heat vision to weld it there. We get fresh air and some sunlight which we both need if we want to live." I look at her and she nodded her head before going to move the beam, and I got into a stance my hands upwards towards the roof that was about to collapse on us.

"You ready Kon this is going to put a lot of strain on your body." I looked at her and nodded my head before she kicked the lead beam out of the way and the whole ceiling dropped on my shoulder. I lifted it as high as I could go while my muscle screamed out in protest. I felt blood filling into my mouth and I heard a tearing sound that no doubt was my muscle. Fire burned in my veins as pain filled my entire body.

It left like every muscle in my body is being torn apart, thousands of pounds of metals came crashing down on top of me as I desperately tried to keep the metal held up. I could feel the ground caving beneath my feet. "Hurry there is only so much more I can take before the roof collapses on all of us"

I pushed as hard as possible when she moves the other steel beam into place, I moaned out in pain as my shoulder popped out of place. I watched her put the beam back. "Alright hit it, Kon." I felt my eyes start to heat up and red laser beams shot out of my eyes superheating the metal and forcing it into place. I dropped both my shoulder "Ahhh" I groaned and laid my back against the cool metal as Maria ran over to me. "Your plan was reckless and stupid but at least we can see the star-filled the sky." Once we move the beam part of the sky was able to make a hole but not enough for anyone to get through.

"Yeah, I know." I watched her grab my right arm and sighed "You dislocated it when you were holding it up I have to pop it back in both your powers kicks back in." I look at her and nodded my head, she placed a hand on the back of my shoulder and uses the other to grip my arm tight. "1,2" She snapped on my shoulder back forcing the joints to get back in the right places. I groaned from the pain and spit blood out of my mouth. "Hold on let me see if anything else is broken."

She uses her x-ray vision and looked at me "There is a tear in your muscle that is healing as we speak should be fine in a day or two but you will need a sling. That shoulder will need at least a week to heal. Super Healing is great but it's not magic."

I roll my eyes at her and sighed "Your sound like my mother, speaking of she is in DC, I wonder if she even knows I'm done here." She looks at me her blue eyes filled with emotions, one of them being pisted. "I'm sure she knows you safe after all you're the great and mighty superboy nothing can stop you." I laughed at her the first gained laugh since the whole shit show began the last thing that I wanted was to be stuck here. But I don't know what it is about to girl she makes it all the more bearable.

"How did I get so lucky." She laughs and places a hand on my shoulder boner using her super breath to cold the pain forming on my shoulder. "I just hope we can make it out of here I'm sure that your dog is missing you." I smiled at her and nodded my head "Poor Wolf I'm sure that dad didn't feed him."

She laughed and sighed before resting her head on my good shoulder. "Makes you wonder doesn't it?" I look at her and then at the stars I could see where the hole. "What does?" She sighed dreamily before looking at me "What would have happened if you never saved my life." I smiled down at her as my heart began to flutter at how close we were getting, come on Kon get a hold of yourself. I have to say something cool, but as I spoke the only thing that came out of my mouth was a bunch of sappy shit.

"I would save your life a thousand times over again I wouldn't have simply walked away and let those creeps hurt you." She smiles at me before a tear form in her eye, I wiped it away with my thumb and looked at her for a moment before turning my eyes to the night sky.

"I'm going to get some rest I think that I have earned it, wake me up in a few hours." I turned back to look at Maria she nods her head at me before looking at the stars. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and I let them shut. Please, no nightmare tonight my day was one big bad dream.

_"Conner dear don't run off! Come back here!" I hear my mother calling me but I wasn't going to listen I hear it and it wasn't my hearing acting up. I ran through the streets of metropolis it was dark but I could see the moon. We had just gotten done eating and we're going home when I hear some crying and screaming for help._

_I ran it an alleyway and saw a little girl with golden blond curls lying on the ground, her piercing blue eyes remind me of my mothers. I saw large men standing over her with a gun they were firing at her but she didn't even have a single wound. Was she like me like my mother and father or was she something else. They pulled out a glowing green rock and smiled "I told you she was one of them now let's turn her over to Luthor and get some cash."_

_I ran into the guy with the rock and used my laser vision to shoot him burning his arms and upper chest. I looked at the other two and flew into the air punching both of them with one quick move. I flew down and looked at the girl she as about my age at least I think that she was. "It's okay my name is Kon it's nice to meet you." I look at her and I held out my hand and her tiny fingers wrapped around mine._

_"My name is Mary Ella but you can call me Maria." I smile at her and walked her out of the alley and towards the police station when I reached the desk I smiled at the lady who was sitting there. "Hi I found her in an alleyway getting attacked by some thugs but I scared them off." The lady looked at me and smiled but I could tell she wasn't going to take me seriously._

_"Who are you, young man. "Conner Kent this is Maria I was walking with my parents when I heard her crying and went to follow it and found her I ran ahead of my parents so they're not going to be happy."_

_Just then my father walked in and lifted me into his arms and glared at me "Conner you're 5 you can't just go running off on your own do you hear me." I nodded my head and pointed to Maria. "But I was right I told you that I heard someone crying." I jumped out of his arms and place a hand on Maria's shoulder and stuck my tongue out at my dad as my mother walked in and saw me shocked. "Conner you took her here all by yourself." I nodded my head and she smiled gently at me before turning to look at Maria._

_"That's my little man. Hello, Maria, it's nice to meet you how about you tell the nice policewomen where to find your family okay." She nodded her head and began talking to the lady then, later her family came and said there thanks to me for leaving with Maria I waved goodbye to her and she smiled at me before leaving. My mother picked me up and rubbed my face with her shirt. "That's my little El now let's head home." I nodded my head hoping to see her again._

I opened my eyes to see the sun had risen and Mal, Karen, and Maria were all out cold even though she was supposed to be keeping watch. "Mary Ella gets up you were supposed to keep watch." She groaned at me but I was laughing and she whimpered a little bit "Sorry I was tried and you were in such a deep sleep it would have been a shame to wake you." I smile at looking at her, I felt better more recharged.

"I was dreaming about the time that I saved your life." She laughs at me "I dreamt about the time I saved your ass look at what it is like we are twins." I laugh at her "We are born on the same day." I watched her laugh and then I hear something the same sound I hear whenever I sneak out of the house it was dad flying. I look towards the sky what little parts of it that I could see but I didn't see him. I stood and walked over the hole and started to yell. "Hey, old man we are down here."

I look up to see a guy in blue and red lights flying over to me. I sighed as he landed in front of me and looked into the whole "Megan was hit in the head when the gym came crashing on us she hasn't woken up since she has a small bump on her head. I'm a little worried about her" He nodded his head before looking at Mal and Karen "Yeah about that dad they know sorry but I had to use my power to save them."

I looked at him and sighed before shaking his head and looking at them. "What you learned today to keep to you else understand." They both looked at each other and nodded their heads. I sighed and watched as he ripped the metal apart while I held it up. The weight was getting too much for me but if I look over to see Maria helping. She smiled at me and my father continue to remove the metal.

"Careful there is led over here it was why you couldn't see us when you were scanning the building." He nodded his head and three more flying blue blurbs came past and Superwoman stated to help lift the metal off of us while Maria's parents tried to stable the shifting metal.

Soon MM came to and density shifted us one at a time I was the last one to get out and that was the way that I wanted it. Once we were out Maria hugged me for dear life. "OW, OW Maria, Mary Ella you are cruising my arm you remember the injury on." She let go and a red tint started to appear on her face.

"Sorry about that I got carried away but your planned work and we are out and that is all that mattered to me." I smiled at her as she ran over to her parents that changed into their civilian clothes right before Karen and Mals parented grabbed them and left. I walked over to my mom and smirked at her. "Your back I thought you had a case to work." She went to hug me but I backed away.

"Sorry but I kinda need to head to the cave, you know my arm got a little banged up last night when I was busy you know saving people. It's kind of my thing." I smiled at her and she sighed and nodded her head, My dad lifted me into his arms bridal style and I tried not to get embarrassed or pisted but it really wasn't working. "Dad would you please put me down I can fly by myself."

I moaned and groaned and whined but he wouldn't listen to me, so there is where I get my stubbornness from. We touched down at the cave and thank god no one saw me like that, I walked towards med bay where I found Batman and the team waiting for me. I smile at them and they all went to hug me but I pushed them away. "Sorry but my arm is messed up. I dislocated it and then tore a muscle I would rather you didn't hug me."

They nodded their heads and I sat on the cot as Batman wrapped my arm and put it in the sling. "Your friend was right about a week for all of your injuries to heal." I turned to Batman and nodded my head before looking at my parents. "Stay here Kon until we get back from the watchtower." I nodded my head at my mother before she and my father left the watchtower with Bruce. '

I look toward my teammate and Kaldur seems the most relieved that I was here, "What's up what did I miss in the last two days." I looked at them and then at Kaldur who still seemed the happiest that I was alive. "Noting I'm just glad that you are alive" I rolled my eyes at them and then smiled wide them.

"There the fearless leader we all know and love." I smiled at Robin before looking at Aqualad there was something about the way that he was looking at me that unnerved me. "What about the school did they find out what the hell happened." I looked at Robin and this sad expression came on his face.

"30 people died, 200 are injured and before they found you, 5 were missing,the JL is trying to find out who did it but until missions are put on hold again." I heard a scraping sound and Megan walked in with Wolf who ran over to me and licked me in the face a couple of times before I began to scratch behind his ear.

"Hey, Wolf didn't like living with dad." He barked happily and I smile before looking at Megan. "You had me worried there you passed out and you wouldn't wake up." She smiled at me but nodded head before looking at the team.

"So I don't know about the rest of you but we haven't eaten in 2 don't I get us something to eat" I look at Megan nodding my head before jumping down from the coat and walking into the kitchen.

After about a couple of hours, I was sitting comfortably on the couch with Megan and wolf was laying next to me his head in my lap. We were watching a movie when my parents walked in and stood by the door. I turned to look at them and sighed"Got to go Megan talk to you later." I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room with Wolf, we walk over to the zeta tubes and I looked to my parents to see that they were in civilian clothes for a moment. My dad walked in first and my mother grabbed me by my hand.

"Kon sweetheart you know that I love dogs and Wolf is so cute so why didn't you just ask me instead of lying to your father cause now I have to go along with the lie to." I looked down at my feet "Sorry but I knew that dad wouldn't let me keep him"She lifted my chin and placed a kiss on my forehead before sign and turning back to walk into the walked back to the house in silence.

"How about we getting something to eat." I look at my father and nodded my head no offense to Megan's cooking but I want that big of a fan. I walked into the dinner and sat down ordering two days worth of food and three milkshakes, strawberry my favorite. I sighed and laid my head back I barely got any sleep this past couple of days I was exhausted. I looked over to my father and he as staring intently at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I look at him confused but he simply shook his head no and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me that you became team leader but you told Jimmy." I looked at him and sighed I was hoping that Jimmy wouldn't bring that up. I thought about being irate but I'm sure that it was just a slip of the tongue. But as dad looked me over I could see the pain in his eyes. It's not like I thought it was a big deal but he must have seen it as an affront to our relationship. Which force guilt in my heart but could he really blame me, we haven't had the best relationship lately.

"Yeah well you're not that easiest to talk to and you have been pretty pisted at me so I didn't really say anything I was hoping that the team wouldn't say anything plus I really didn't want the job I only got it because Kaldur was messing up and I took the lead, not a big deal." When my food came I didn't talk I only scarfed down all of it before looking at the truly hurt look on his face. I sighed heavily this the last thing that I wanted to talk to him about but it needed to be said.

"Look I get that I left 2 years ago and you were left to pick up the price of a falling and crumbling world. But you can't just expect me to be the obedient son when I come back 2 years later. I love you but you can't control me and the minute that you stop trying both of our lives will be easier. Mary Ella is my best friend and nothing is going to change that, I am hard headed and nothing is going to change that. These are all fact that the two do you need to live with."

I look at the both of them and they both nodded their heads and I finished off my shake before getting up and looking at them "Well since I no longer have a place to go to school at I'm going to head home and get some rest. I'm sleeping in tomorrow so could you please both stay out of my room."

I looked at them they both nodded their head and I walked back to the house. Taking in the fresh air no longer stuck under piles of metal beams breathing in stale air. I rolled my neck as I walked up the starts and took off my sling. I heard my holodisks ringing and I turn it on while taking off my shirt. "Hello?" I look at the disk to see an empty room "Hey Kon just checking on you I was about to head to bed." I smile at her words "I am fine my arms a little banged up but I got it bandaged and now I am heading to bed as well. I'll talk to you later we'll hang in the city." I hear her giggle to herself

"Yeah, hey Kon thanks for saving my ass yet again without your leadership and insight we would most likely still be stuck down here they would have no notice that was led." I sighed and nodded my head "I got to go but I love you, Maria." She smiles to herself "Love you to Kon just be careful." I hung up the phone and walked over to my bed getting ready to lay down when I heard a knocking sound at my window. I walked over and opened it to see Megan floating there.

"Would you like to come in." I look at her and she smiled as I pulled her into the room and she blushed when her hands hit my bare chest. Raking her hands against my abs. I moved a little bit and she smiled at me. "what are you doing here Megan. "I look at her and sighed"I was worried about you." I smiled and sat on my bed and she straddled me, I sigh and look at her as she tangled her hands in my hair. I kissed her and she kissed back wild it wasn't like our usually makeout session.

She was filled with lust and looking for a way to work it off. I pushed her on the bed and pinned her hands even though I should be taking it easy. "Look I just want to make sure you aren't just doing this because of the bump on your head. I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

She pulled me into a kiss and stared up at me "I love you Kon El and that isn't going to change." I look at her and smiled wide before wrapping her up in another kiss. She uses her telepathy to take off my pants and I lifted her into my arm before pulling the blanket over us.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I groaned and looked to see Megan was laying on my chest and then at the door where I saw the trinity staring down at me. I groaned and looked at them and realized what this looks like. I remember having sex with Megan and her flying through my window. My only saving grace was the blanket. I opened my eyes widen when I realize how pist the three of them were

"Just when we thought you were ready to handle mission in the public eye you do something like this." I look over to see my father glaring at me while my godparents started, a disappointment coming off of them in waves. I saw Meghan starting to stir and she'd looked up and saw them looking at us and groaned

"I think that I am going to go." I watched her turn invisible and density shift through the walls and out of the room. I looked at my father and he growled at me he almost sounds like a wild animal

"Kon El gets your ass downstairs within the next 5 minutes or so help me god I will be coming back up here and we won't be having a pleasant conversation." I gulped that usually meant beat the crap out Kon day." I watched them run out of the room and I ran around grabbing a pair of sweats and my shirt. This was beginning to suck so bad.


	15. What Now?!

Conner POV

He wasn't kidding about that 5-minute thing so the moment they walked out of the room with my godparents I used my super speed to grab a pair of sweatpants but I couldn't find the shirt I was wearing last night let alone any shirt. Jeez, I grabbed a pullover hoody with my families coat of arms on it and ran down the stairs with a minute to spare. I sat in the living room but no one was there was this a trick or were the discussing their battle strategy.

I sighed heavily was panic ate away at my chest, the last thing that I ever wanted was for them to find out that I got around. Even before I was taken I had a tendency to have a lot of one-night stands. But for them to actually catch me in bed is enough for me to be frozen in my tracks.

This the worst thing that can ever happen and to think that I might actually get in even more trouble than when I got into that fight with Male forced me to whimper. I collapse heavily on the couch waiting for Roa know how long but I couldn't just patiently wait anymore. I turned up my hearing so that I could figure out what the hell is going.

"Clarke, Bruce, Diana the three of you need to calm down yes what he did was careless but you need to get over the fact that he isn't the 14-year-old kid that was taken from us 2 years ago. He's different and you need to understand that." I sighed that was my mother she was great at saving my ass. I leaned my head back closing my eyes for a moment I turned off my super hearing I am sure that it will be more of the same with them.

It was stupid, being a hero and all that other shit has nothing to do with this, my love should be any of their fucking business and just thinking about them trying to rule over my every decision made me want to go insane. All we really did was have sex there is nothing wrong with that. But then again they are a bunch of dick who think that I need to be above all the typical teenager behavior which for the most part I was but if a hot alien comes into your room are you telling me that you wouldn't sleep with her.

Then again I am sure that the alien wasn't there co-worker or subordinate. I said heavily and looked at the kitchen and when I looked back there was the Trinity in all of their annoying pompous glory. I sighed and looked at them before looking at my hand in my lap. I took a chance to look at them, their glared poked hole through my body.

I looked at Bruce I knew that he would be easy for me but his glare was worse than the other. I managed to look past them to see that my mother as sitting on the loveseat. She had this said apologetic look in her eyes like she knew that I knew that she was trying to save.

"So I guess I should start with I'm sorry for my actions and before you get pissed remember my arm is fucked up so bodily harm would not be good for me." I held my arm close to my chest as I leaned my head back and look at the angry glares I was getting them different degrees when I turn it look at Diana she had this angry glare about her but it wasn't anything compared to my father's who eyes were glowing a bright red. I shudder at the thought that he might use that heat vision. I shook my head and looked back to my left, Diana was the first one that started to talk.

"What the hell were you thinking the both of you work together this is going to not only affect the both of you but it will affect the team the whole domain that the 6 of you built together has been ruined or at best make things awkward." I looked up at her and then at Bruce who was glaring at me.

"Why would it affect our team dynamic I wasn't playing on telling the team." Bruce narrowed his eyes growled at me this anger coming off of him in waves. "Oh, so you expect that after the whole red tornado incident that it would be best to keep secrets. Aqualad was fired from the team leader position because of lies and are you telling me that you are going to make the same mistake."

I stood up in outrage out to be considered the same as AL. My father jabbed my shoulder forcing me to stumble back on the couch. "He lies about life-saving information, my sleeping with Megan has nothing to do with is a personal matter." I sneered at him and this time it was my father tune to lectured me. "It stopped being a personal matter when you sleep with your teammate and subordinate."

I look down at my lap there is no point in wasting my breath it's not like they would even bother to see this from my side. As I let out a heavy sigh my shoulder dropped down ever so slightly."It's not like I was the one that started all of this yet I am the one getting in trouble." I looked down at my lap for a moment until I felt a forceful hand lifting my face up, I turned to look at my father who was crouched down looking at me.

His crystal blue eyes searching my face for a moment before taking in a controlled breath as he looked me up and down like he was trying to find out if I was lying or not. It almost hurt my feeling but I have been lying to him the moment that I walked into the house a couple of months ago. Shit, I don't think that I have said one truthful thing to him in years.

"What does that mean?" I look at him and then at the other they all seemed instead in what I had to say. "She came flying to the room and knocked on the window, she started all of it I just went along with it. That isn't an excuse but like I said I'm not the one that started it." I pulled my chin out of his grasp and he sighed and look at them was here something that I missed. I looked at them and then assigned. "What is it?" I watched them and they shudder at something. I sighed and looked out of the living room was something moving in the shadows. It's from red is not defined but I swear that there was something there watching us. What could it be a villain maybe?

I went to point it out to my folks and my godparents but they were so busy arguing and talking about something in hushed whispers."Hello?" I look at them and they sighed "Is there something wrong with what I said." I looked at them and they simply shook their heads for a moment and sighed. They all seemed to be all expressed but I'm the one that should have an attitude I have no clue what the hell they are talking about.

"We saw you walk out in and out of mount justice yesterday morning then Megan followed shortly after you, we were alerted to it and was coming up to your room to talk to you about the incident. So aside from your stupid actions, there as someone that shaped shifted to you. I would have said Megan but she walked out of the cave shortly after the fake you did." I flinch and looked down at my hand my shoulder was killing me.

"I'm going to go get my sling." I look at them and my father nodded his head while he talks to the other about it. I sighed and ran up the steps to my room only to noticed that the curtain on my window was flowing outwards. I turn around and saw that there was no one in the room but I don't think that I left the window open.

I shrugged and grabbed my sling I placed it on my neck and moved my arm slowly into the sling. I groaned a bit and walked back down the sites I made it the living room when the Trinity looked at me. My mom walked over to me and slapped me upside the head. I figure that was better than an ass beating and now thanks, this debacle I would be forgotten for the next couple of hours which gives me time to come up with a good defense.

I sat back down on the couch and looked at them as they thought about all the different types of possibility could be the cause of it but they decided on a reason, they rather not share those possibilities with me it wasn't like I was the one on the tape or not. I shifted my vision from them to them to where I was sure there was something moving.

I shook my head and look at them I must have gotten a concussion or may it was the fact that I had more oxygen. I have been getting no oxygen in that collapsed gym. I sighed heavily placing my head on my good hand and sighed heavily. Which caused the Trinity to look at me as if I was the one that was interrupting their thinking. "What?"

I look at them and they sighed heavily and looked at me "We are going to head to the watchtower if you know what is good for you, you better not leave this house." I looked at him and nodded my head and they reached walked out of the room. I turned to look at my mother and she smiled warmly at me.

"I still can't believe what you did but that being said you're right we just can't assume that you are the same. That being said I have to head to work I will see you later tonight." I nodded my head and she kissed my head before running out of the house. I could hear the car getting started up while I sat there and like at the window. I turned the tv on and flipped through the tv channel.

There was this monster movie marathon and hell there wasn't anything better to do, I turn up the volume before walking over to the window and close the curtain it was creeping me out. I sighed and walk- into kitchen and place are a white striped bag into the microwave and it the popcorn button when I hear the doorbell go off. I said and walked over to the door and opened it to see a redhead women look at me her blue eyes sparkling as she looked at me and then tried to peer past my shoulder. I close the door to limit her visions

"What do you want Lois" I tried to keep the irrational out of my voice but I'm so not in the mood of this. Her honey-sweet smile might have gotten her whatever she wanted at the daily planet but that shit ain't going to fool me. I watched her strawberry blond brows dip down as she relates that she wasn't going to get in here without an assault reason.

As she spoke there was a slight blush on her face as she stirred barely being able to get her words out. "Uhh, I came to talk to your father." I looked at her and rolled my eyes as this small flushed appeared on her face there is no way that she really wanted to talk to dad, not while she knew that mom is back in town.

I might have told her not get lost but I could hear tires screeching from down the road as I looked up to see a female red car. The sleek metal stared back at me but there was something off. A weird feeling clung to the air as I noticed Maria's bright red nose. Is she sick, I smiled gently at her as she slowly rose from the car. But by the way that her posture was rigid, I could tell that she needed to talk to me about something important.

Even as she smiled at me I could tell that there is something wrong with her, sadness seemed to shine brightly in her crystal blue eyes. I could see as he pulled the hod down that the rims around her eyes were bright red and irritated. Could she have been crying what the hell happened, I took in her appearance for the first time since she pulled up.

She was wearing sweatpants that wasn't like her she only wore them to bed. She looked at me and then at Lois pushed the door open and sighed I shook my head sadly there is definitely something wrong. Rage filled my chest I swear that if I find out that someone was messing with her then I would destroy them. I shifted my attention no longer in the mood to play nice with her. My voice came out rather harsh and cruel as I spoke.

"Well my father isn't here he had an errand to run an I got company over so I got to go." I nodded my head to her polity before slamming the door in her face and walking into the kitchen to find Maira sitting on the tabletop. I smile at her but she frowned at me before pulling her hood all the way down so that I good get a better look t her. Her long golden blond hair in a braid push down the side of her neck. I pulled the bag of popcorn out and poured it into a bowl and threw the bag out in the trash. I took a handful of popcorn and threw them into my mouth while looking a Maria.

Her piercing blue eyes seemed off today and a little bit darker than usual. "What is wrong?" My voice came out staring as I fought the urge to kill whoever made her so depressed. But instead of speaking she jumped off the countertop and pulled me into the tightest hug that I have ever been in. Instantly my arms wrapped securely around her waist as I felt the urge to kiss her but I settled for a kiss on the top of her head as she buried her face into my chest. I could feel something warm wet hitting my chest as her shoulder was shaking heavily.

"What is wrong." I look at her and she looked at me and then in the living room. "Could we go sit on the couch." I nodded my head and walked out of the kitchen placing the bowl of popcorn on the table before turning to look at Maria. The Wolfman movie was playing in the background. "What is wrong. You know that you can tell me anything. "

She nodded her head heavily as doubt and pain shined in her eyes, what could it have been. She shifted her head away from me her gaze warned on something else as I thought about why this might be about. Could something have happened between her and her parents, if so I could relate no doubt about it? But as she spoke her hoarse voice told me that this has nothing to do with her parents.

"I... I was thinking about what you said to me in the gym, well I guess it can't be considered a gym since it was closed in on us. But the way that you say I need to find someone that knows every part of me." Her desperate raspy voice forces my heart to ache at the very thought that I might be the cause of her pain. My breath caught in my breath as I started to put together what she was talking about.

"Yeah, what about it." She looked up to me her eyes trying a bright aquamarine color as a tear slowly started to well in her eyes again. "I realized that I don't just want to be your best friend and I know that I'm not the only one that thinks that. I know you do to but you're with Megan. So I went to talk to her about it and..."

I look at he confused I had always thought we would get together but she never wanted to take the step. She was always worried about what her parents would think. Sure it pissed me off and I hated her for pushing my feelings aside but its not like Couldn't relate and understand so I did my best to honor her wishes.

But as she started it spoke I could feel my composure unravel."Yeah well, I went to talk to her and I saw her kissing someone else." She pulled her phone out and hit a button on it before showing it to me.

Was that Marvin. That twerp was dead. I watched the video player I even watched her comfort Megan and she didn't show any remorse, in fact, she was a total bitch to Maria. It would also make sense of why she was crying.

"Oh please, you're just the best friend that is in love with him he will never believe you. I mean why would hem, you guys have been friends for 12 years and you never owned up to your feelings. He will just think that you are jealous of me and he will come to resent you. Dumb Bitch."

I sighed and turn it off before looking at Maria. "You know I wanted to go out with you but you made it always made it seem like you cared more about what your parents think. It pissed me off but it's not like I would have made you choose between your family and me." I looked at her and she sighed and look at me before turning to look at the tv.

"So you do feel the same way," I turn her head, placing my hand gently on her chin forcing her to look at me. Her blue eyes filled with tear. I brushed my lips against her interlocking our lips.

She tasted like strawberries. I pull-aways from her but she grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt and pulled me back in for another kiss. I took off her shirt as began bucking her hips a bit. I moaned and tile my head back. She started out laughed at me as she undid my pants.

"I hate the fact that I can't take your shirt off without injuring you but for now this will do." I moaned as I felt her wet lips wrap around my cock. I could see her head bobbing up and down.

I must have passed out because when I opened my eyes Maria was laying on my chest and I was still inside her. It was pouring rain the sky darkening only lighting up when the thunder and lightning struck.

I look at the tv it was playing and. I smiled and watched the movie before looking down at Maria. I sighed and gently moved her off of me before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. I walked down the hallway it was dark and if it wasn't for my night vision I don't think that I would be able to see anything. I traveled around slowly walking past my dad's study and groaned what time was it.

My head was pounding and my arm was killing me. I made it to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the mirror and look at my face, I looked exhausted I shook my head and look at the black bags under my eyes. I need to get more sleep. I went to the bathroom and then walked out to see the window at the end of the hallway was lit up. I groaned and went to the window only to see that the glass was broken.

I groaned and walked back to the couch to see that Maria was slowly starting to wake up. I watched her hair fall out of the braid it was sexy no doubt. I look at her and crouched down brushing some hair out of her face before looking at her.

"What wrong?" She opened her eyes and looked at me and then as the window behind me. Her eyes widen in fear. "Kon behind you." She spoke to me in a hushed whisper and when I turn around I saw a long leathery hand breaking the glass to the window. He looked like the swamp thing from the Black Lagoon movie.

I look at her and mumbled"Great" I felt my eyes glowing red as I turned to look at the window letting off a warning shot. I hear the pitter-pattering of feet. Was there someone already in the house. We need to get out of here.

"Wolf where are you boy." I looked around till I saw a large massive white ball of fur running toward me. I place a hand on his neck and look at the window as the hand shot back in the window. I shot my laser vision again but I missed.

"Maria get up we are getting in your car and we are leaving." I look at her and she nodded her head before getting off of the sweatshirt was off so she was only wearing her lacy black bra. I looked at her chest and she sighed throwing her shirt on. "Don't get me wrong I'm enjoying that sexy look you are giving me but baby it's not the time."

I smiled before sighing and turned to look at the door where this pounding sound started. You had to be kidding me I can't believe this shit I looked at her and then at the stairs. "We have to assume that lower level of the house is indicated there was a broken window in we are going to run up to my room and we are going to run out of the window then head watchtower."I looked at her.

"You go first I'll cover you and make sure that the thing doesn't touch you. Take wolf." She looked at him and kissed me again this small smile on her face. "Just has to make sure that it wasn't dreaming." I smiled at her and she ran up the stairs the leather clawed hand chased after her but I used my heat vision to force his and back out of the room. I waited for her to get up the stairs. I hover over the couch before flying up the stair and ran towards my room. The lightning flashed and there was the leathery creature standing in front of my door. I glared at it for a moment and it kinda looks like a troll and a lizard has a kid together. I shudder at the thought and looked at the door that we were recently next to. It was a bathroom.

"The bathroom would be big enough for you to slip out grab wolf and fly out of it I will behind you once you get out of the house."

I looked at her and she shook her head no. "I'm not leaving without you. I just got you back after 2 years and I would rather not lose you again. I kissed her before gripping her arm tightly. "Do it." She nodded her head after seeing the anger in my eyes and looked at wolf. "Come on" I look at her as she opens the door and ran in.

I turn to look at the lizard kid his or her eyes I can't really tell but its eyes were slit and dangerous looking they were clean and they glowed in the dark. I could hear Wolf jumping out of the window. I sighed and watched it charge me, I blew a large amount of air out building a big wall of ice and jumped out of the window only to be stuck. I looked back to see a large black massive clawing at my leg. It was more the impact that I felt.

I turned my head and used my heat vision to get my hand free before jumping out the window and floating right before I dropped to the grounded as I sighed heavily. I looked at the lawn there were monster form all the old and new monster movies. What the hell was going on. I pulled my disk out of my pocket and called Maria. After the third gone she picked up "Meet me the cave we can talk about this whole thing there."

I waited for a response and felt panic rising into my heart when she didn't reason. "Sorry, it's hard to talk and carry wolf but I will meet you at the beach in the back of the cave." "Yup see you there and be careful" I took off there was no way that I was going to lose her twice. I flew at my top speed.


	16. What Kind Of Power?

Connor POV

I flew the night air the moon hanging high in the sky I stopped for a moment and just simply look at the city. When I a heard screams echoing all over Metropolis. What the hell is going on around here I thought that my house was the weirdest thing that I have seen all day but this is definitely the worst thing.

When I look at the moon it had a wicked smile that had blood dripping from its mouth and the eyes were beady and glaring at me I shrugged at the thought of the moon looking like that forever.

I started to fly trying to push the creepy looking moon out of my head but every way I turn I felt like there were eyes glaring and watching my movements. I sighed out in relief when I got far from the moon and dropped to the sand. I looked around and then felt my back hit the soft sand. I sighed and looked up to see that Wolf was licking my face. I smiled at him "Good boy."

I pet his neck and stood up to see that Maria was walking out from the shadows smiling at me. I pushed Wolf off of me gently and walked over to Maira. I was just about to pull her into a hug when she slapped me across the face. It stung she was definitely trying to use her super strength.

"I'm sorry what the hell was that for?" I look at her and she snarled at me "One you gripped my arm way too tight it was bruised and two I was worried about the hell took you so long." I sighed and placed a kiss on her temple before pulling her into the hug. "I'm not leaving you ever again" I placed another kiss on the top of her head. I felt her shoulders sag and she took a deep breath.

When I look up the hanger door was open, I looked up to see that Me'gan and Robin were there staring at us. I sighed heavily as Megan walked over to me and snarled. "What the hell do you think that you are doing with her." I laughed and glare at her, I could tell if she was made or not it was hard to read her facial expression with that green skin.

"Well simply put dumping your ass, really you would cheat on me with Marvin. He's human you have got to be kidding me. Tell me were you even passed out when we were trapped one was that just a mental illusion." She scoffed at me before turning to look at Maria who was staring at her with this triumph smile on your face. "You were right about one thing he would have no reason to believe me. Except for I don't know 12 years of friendship, oh and then there's this."

She showed Megan and Robin the video of her with Marvin and she snorted and stomped her foot on the ground. I smirked and interlaced my finger with Maria's and pulled her into the mountain before hearing the computer's intruder alert alarm going off. I watched as the rest of the team surrounding us I rolled my eyes and look at them and then at Batman and Superman that was standing there.

"I thought that I told you to stay at the house." I looked at him and then at Batman. "Something attacked the house kinda had to leave, they looked like the monster from the movie that was on tv today. Then there is the fact that the moon has a face. Have you been looking outside." I looked at the two of them confused and then at my father. He looked at me and then pulled his disk out. "Well, there are cameras in the house now so I might as well check them." I felt panic rising in my chest. My heart started to beat too fast that I thought that my heart would jump out of my chest given the chance.

"NO!" He looked at me and put his disk down looking at me has the golden disk gleamed in the light. Skepticism shining in his eyes as he glares heavily at me I'm sure that I was acting rather suspicious but if he looked at that here, then I would be so dead.

"Why not?" I sighed and looked at him and then back at Maria who had a bright red tint on her face. "Well, you won't like or want to see what is on the camera footage. That being said if you do watch it any way I wouldn't watch it in hologram mode."

There was nothing that I could say that would have stopped him the only thing that I can do is minimize the damage. He snarled at me before using to look at Batman the both of them walk from the room to watch it. I sighed heavily and nearly collapsed to the ground but Maria gripped my shoulder holding me up. "They are going to kill me." Fear was the only thing working its way into my heart, worry-filled it to. What if hey didn't approve and kept me from seeing Maria what if they told her parents. They don't know and I'm sure that they would kill her if they found out.

I look at Maria as the large red tint appeared on her face "Calm down calm I am sure that when they realize what it is they will stop watching." I sighed and started to walk over to the living room area and collapsed on the couch.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back when I felt a wait on my chest. I sighed and looked at Maura she was leaning into me like we used to do but somehow it felt more couple-like and I liked it. I placed my hand over my eyes the last thing that I want to do was be blinded by the light and get my ass kid. All I wanted to do was cuddle with Maria and call it a day. Mission was not something that I wanted to do right now.

"So do you want to explain what the hell she is doing here." I opened my eyes to see that my team was glaring at me. Artemis seems the most pist as she turns to look at Maria and then at Me'gan. "Uhhh didn't you hear me my house was under attack so we came here." I looked at them and Wally looked at me questioningly that turned into this pisted off expression.

"Yeah, but why was she at your house." I snapped my head up to see that Robin was glaring at Me'gan as he said it. "Oh, Maria came to tell me that Me'gan was cheating on me and even bright proof that was later confirmed by that bitch. That was why she was at my house when it got attacked anything else." I looked at them and they each shook their head no but you could tell that they were all in shock. I sighed and looked at Maria. "Move to the other side of the couch."

She had this small smile as she did and I laid my head in her lap rubbing my temples as she ran her hands through my hair. I sighed and open my eyes to look at my team "Have none of you really notice that there Metropolis has been falling apart." I look at them and they all seemed even more confused. I grab the remote off of the black coffee table that was in front of me and click till I reached channel 9. It plays new broadcast about monsters attacking the city and how they were all based on old movies. There was even an image of the evil smiling moon on the news.

As they watched the news I looked up at Maria she bent down and kissed me. I smell to myself as I closed my eyes just about to drift off to sleep when I heard someone yelling in Kryptonian. I grinned and looked at Maria she smiled sadly. "What did he say," I growled under my breath. He is totally blowing it out of portion they already caught me in bed once though granite it that was just this morning.

"Some of it doesn't really translate into English but if I had to take a guess then I would say, you're the dead Kryptonian in the history of dead Kryptonian." I shook my head and stood up before walking down the hallway to where I hear the yelling and walked in the room. They were in the watching the rest of the footage looking at our daring escape.

When I walked in my uncle had his hood down and there was this tired expression on his face that reminds me of when we were sitting at the dinner. "So I told you not to watch it." Bruce glared at me as my father didn't lift his head from the disk. "But you saw that I wasn't lying at least." That fear and trepidation worked it way back into my heart I'm definitely dead if dad doesn't kill me then mom will. She hates Draxtons and the fact that there is basically a sex tape for the two of us is going to cause her to lose her shit.

I sighed when my father looked up for the disk this killer look on his face as I watched him gently place the disk down on the table and fold his hands resting his head on his hands. "There is nothing that I can say that would even define how annoyed I am. I don't even think that the words have been invited in English yet. I... We will discuss all of this after the city is safe and trust me I don't approve."

I looked at him I don't want to test him, I could see the veins coming out of his neck and face. I knew that I was going to have it to play it cools. "Yes, father." I look at my feet I hated being submissive there was this where this weakness that came with it. I don't like it, to be submissive mean to beat someone's else lack mercy.

But at this exact moment defying him will only do me more harm. I watched him walk out of the room before turning to look at uncle Bruce who was looking at me calls for a moment before turning to look at the door that my father had just walked out of.

"I don't think that I have seen him lose his composure." He himself lightly when he looked at me "I don't see the big deal I mean with Me'gan that was because you worked together. But this girl has no effect on your work and it is your personal love life. I won't presume to think that what you do will, affect me or your cousin."

I nodded my head and looked at him as he walked over to me. He lifted his hand and I thought that he was going to hit me but he gently place a hand on my head and smiled down at me. "Alright let's go find out what the hell is causing this mess."

I walked out of the room I could tell that there were eyes on me and when I looked up my mother and godmother were in the room glaring at Maria. She had her head standing tall she looked was the perfect mix or fearless and beautiful she was the kind of girl I could spend the rest of my life with and still not get bored she was my everything even before we got together.

I walked off to her and smile before turning into to look at a large map of Metropolis. I looked at it for a moment until I heard the computer sound the arrivals of some JL members. GA and Black Canary were there as long as both the green lanterns and Hawkgirl and Hawkman.

I turn to look back at the map there was a large red column shooting out from an address. "That is where the strange power is originating from. So we need to assume that there is someone controlling these creatures."

I turned to look at Bruce there was someone with the power to bring old-timey movies to life that was a pretty cool, and it was new that was for sure. I sighed and looked at the screen and Batman turn to look at the JL members.

"I think that it would be best to partner up in terms of the way we can spread over a wide area. There is no proof that by taking out this person will mean that their ability will stop. So while a small team goes to take out the leader the others will be taking out the monster." I nodded my head and watched him split the teams up.

"Alright, Connor you and your team will take care of the villain controlling and bring these movies to life. Superwoman you can take the Draxton girl and clear a path for the rest of us will fight the enemies all over the city. Me, Superman, and Wonder Woman, the two lanterns, GA and BC. Then the hawks, there aren't that many enemies so if we spread out wide we shouldn't need a bigger effort. If my calculations are wrong at some point in the battle I will call for reinforcements." We all nodded our head but this fae built up in my chest as he said that superwomen would be with Maria that wasn't going to end well.


	17. FML

Maria POV

I looked at the red and black ship as it flew through the sky with no problem, I didn't understand why Kon needs to be in that ship he could fly so why wasn't he out again he is team leader so I am sure that they are going over their battle plan. I felt eyes on me at first I thought that it was them glaring at me for breaking up the power couple but when I turned my head it was Kon's mother Kali El.

"Yes?" I turn to look at her as we drew closer to the warehouse, where the power source was coming night was dark and full of terrors recently and the creepy moon that had once lit up the sky making the stars twinkled, now struck fear into my heart.

But not as much as dealing with my breast friend/boyfriend mother who hated my species. "I don't understand why now, you decided to confess your feelings why? I could see it the way that you would look at him when you thought that he wasn't looking.

Conversely, I could see the way that he looked at you when he thought no one was looking. The way his voice got a little bit more excited when he talked about you. But really why now when he had a nice girlfriend one that I did approve of and like.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought about it, she had the nerve to say that Me'gan was the one she likes. The thought made my blood was she to basically say that I had no right to love Kon he saved my life and we have so much in common it would only make sense, that our friendship would evolve into something more.

"I have loved him from the day that I met him when he saved me, I was the one that Luthor was original after I had used my powers to save a little girl that had fallen off of a roof. Turns out that it was his adoptive daughter, well she told her father and he came looking for me. After many attempts, he hired some goons to come after me. If not for Kon I would have been the one in that horror house not him.

I would have been tortured and experimented on just like him. I would have gone out of my mind I could never have served that not in the way that he did. Sure my body would heal but my mind wouldn't.

I would become nothing more than a feral animal. I owe him my world and my freedom. He's strong and gentle at the same time, Caring and fierce and above all no matter how hard people beat him down he never gives up he keeps fighting till his last breath. He deserves no less than the best and the fact that bitch had the nerve to cheat on him I couldn't stand by. I had to say something."

I turned it look at her, her mask had broken away and there were feeling bubbling to the surface, her eyes were in distress and while her face was a mask of pain. I shook my head and she steeled her face when she realized what was going on. "That doesn't answer the question why now?" I looked at her and sighed I heavy

"I realize that no matter what Kon or I did the four of you will never change your when we were trapped and I thought about the what Kon said his words struck a chord with brought up all the feeling that I thought I had packed away. But they came rushing back to the surface. I decided right then and there that I would not die till he knew how I truly felt about him.

Turns out he felt the same way but that was our problem we were too worried about what our parents might think that we shoved out happiness aside. I won't do that again I love him too much to keep lying to him and to myself."

I looked down at the ocean we were flying over we would be there in a matter of minutes. "He told you about his time in Cadmus." I turned it look at her and nodded my head, I could see all the pain and desperation in her eyes. Along with something else it might have been hatred or jealousy. "Did he not tell you and his dad." Even as I watched her feature twist into disappointed I could see that he didn't tell her. I wish that he would have told me that so I wouldn't have blown the lid off the secret. "We can't even get him to talk about his nightmares."

I sighed sadly I knew that he would be stubborn but it was hurting his parents no wonder their relationship was so strained and they were blaming it on me. He told me the things that he wasn't able to tell them. I sighed he had to put me in the awkward positions. Why couldn't he just tell them the truth? I'm sure that he has a reason but I doubt that they were worth ruining his relationships with his parents. I tried my best to repair the damage I just helped create but I doubt anything that I am about to say would change a goddamn thing.

"He told me once that he didn't want it burned you. He told me how hard it was for you and his dad and how telling you all the pain that he endures wouldn't make either of you feel any better. He thought that you might blame yourself for his capture and all the pain that he endured along the way." None of that was a lie he did tell me that thing but he also said that they would never be able to understand so there was no point in bothering to tell them. With that haunting thought, I focused my mind on the mission.

I turned to see that there was something flying up in the sky there had to be something. I looked and noticed that they were from the movie little shop of horrors. There were thick green veins shooting out towards us. These purple plants were covering the dark green vein and when they open they shoot out yellow spores. I knocked on the ship and I and Kali flew in before we could breathe in the spore. I sighed and look at Kon.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing you're supposed to be clearing the way." I sneered as I turn to look at Me'gan and then turn to look at Kon his eyes told me not to. "Look you sub-species those are plants from the movie little shop of horrors that means that those spores are poisons, or knockout there are so many possibilities. We can't clear the way if we die or pass out. Once the air cleared we will deal with the plants but until then shut your fucking mouth." I snarled at Megan as she jumped out of her seat.

"Who do you think you are talking to. Just because you fucked him and stole him from me doesn't mean that you can talk to me like that." I snarled at her before "Believe whatever lies you to but your the only reason that the two of you broke up and this had nothing to do with now. You lack focus on the only thing that you should be worried about is stopping the threat. Not holding some pretty grudge if we had stayed out there and died then you would be fighting alone. Deal with it." I folded my arms and turned my head ups towards her.

She snarled then turned to look at Kon before turning to glare at me. "Who the hell do you think you're giving me orders." I sigh at her "I'm princess Mary Ella of the planet Draxton. You are nothing more than a white martian so shut your mouth and don't peak at me that way. I have a better military mind than you, I know what I am talking about. Your people are weak while mine were known for their military power even the Kryptonians have to admit that."

I turned to look at Kali and she nodded her head before turning to look out of the window of the ship. "Well, it seems that the fog has cleared we should get going."

I nodded my head and looked at Megan she snarled at me but made an opening that we both jumped at her. I raced towards the planet unleashing a barrage of blue heat beams from my eye and wicked ice breath. Looks like I wasn't that out of practice as I thought ."Good Luck Kon. You're going to need it with that bitch."


End file.
